


The Orgy

by justeruriforever



Series: All the ways we might have met (Eruri Porn) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Minor) Sensory Deprivation, Agressive sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Anal Fingering, Falling In Love, Felching, Fighting, Food Porn, Forced Domination, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Jealousy, Kinky Dress-up, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Making Love, Male Group Sex, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Mutual Hand-Jobs, Onesies, Oral Sex, Orgy, Past Relationship(s), Penetration (with Fruit!) - What a Tag!!, Personal Sacrifice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Filming, Sex Sling, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Turmoil, mentions of fisting, sexy showers, sub-space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: Their all male orgies took place every three months.  Ten of them would meet.They'd meet for sex, pleasure and enjoyment: pure and simple.They all needed to fuck, or be fucked by other men, men who understood each other’s desires, and could, for just a handful of times a year, reciprocate each other’s needs.





	1. The Orgy (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn. With Eruri end game. Enjoy.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.

Their all male orgies took place every three months, and would last all weekend: starting typically on a Friday afternoon, going through until late Sunday evening.  The Friday would always start with the full ten-man orgy, then participants would usually pair-off for the remainder of the weekend, occasionally coming back together for the odd three- or foursome.  They’d eat together as a group and take the time to touch-base.  Outside of the orgies, the ten men had lives that rarely intersected.  They were a trusted group.  All comfortably over the age of consent.  They’d met regularly for over a year-and-a-half, without incident.  Some of the participants were partners in their everyday lives, others were married or in long-term relationships, and others were single.  The activities at the orgy never bled into their ‘normal’ lives: there was really no need for that to ever happen.  They weren’t cheating on their spouses, per se.  They met for sex, pleasure and enjoyment: pure and simple.  They all needed to fuck, or be fucked by other men, men who understood each other’s’ desires, and could, for just a handful of times a year, reciprocate each other’s needs.

 

One of the ten would play host to the orgy.  This time it would be hosted Erwin, at his huge beach-house on the south coast.  Erwin was 30-something, and single.  Despite having an incredibly successful working and social life, he’d never settled down with a comparable life-partner, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped one day it would happen.  Mike and Nile, the other two ‘elders’ of the group would also be in attendance. They were both the same age as Erwin, and had been friends since school.  Nile was married to a woman called Marie, and together they had 3 children.  Despite his heterosexual marriage, Nile never denied his greediness for the odd dicking: he was always a keen orgy participant.  Mike was in a long-term relationship with a woman called Nanaba, having previously ended one with Erwin.  The two of them just hadn’t worked out, they were too similar and both knew they were more like brothers than lovers.  Though the orgies allowed them the chance to fuck each other again, and it wasn’t a secret that Erwin worshipped Mike’s huge cock, and usually would only bottom for him.

 

Eld and Gunther were two close friends who also attended the orgies, both in their late twenties, both single and pretty laid-back.  Though Gunther had broken his leg in a snow-boarding accident earlier that month, and wouldn’t be able to attend the orgy this time.  He’d recommended a replacement participant at pretty short-notice, his training partner, Levi.  Gunther knew the orgy needed ten men to work effectively.  He’d reassured Erwin that Levi was trustworthy, and a willing participant, and that had allayed Erwin’s fears somewhat.  It was always risky to introduce someone new into such an established dynamic.  Bertolt and Reiner were a couple in their early twenties, but they enjoyed the flexibility and diversity of experience offered by the orgy.  They’d always end up with each other, but were pretty open to testing their limits with other men: more frequently than not, doing so in close proximity to one another.  Armin, Eren and Jean were childhood friends, now in their early twenties.  They came as a package deal, and the other men had tried, and failed many times to get to the bottom of their relationship(s) with one another.  Eren was enamoured with Armin, and Jean enamoured with Eren, but that’s as far as anyone understood.  Everyone who attended the orgies knew Armin was the greediest cock-slut of all of them, and was also the smallest man, by far.  He’d usually would be the only one who’d end up getting fucked by everyone there but he’d always end up back in Eren’s welcoming arms.

 

There were unspoken ‘rules’ in play at every orgy, rules that had been established since the very beginning, and which were there to ensure everyone’s safety and enjoyment.  Erwin found the time to talk these through with the newcomer, Levi, whilst he gave him a tour of the beach-house.  The other eight men had already arrived and were relaxing on the terrace with a beer, catching-up on everything that had happened in their lives in the three months since they had last met.

  * In order to prolong the pleasure and staying power of participants, cock rings were worn. But other ‘toys’ were not permitted during the group orgy.
  * The host would ensure that sufficient lube and condoms were supplied, and placed strategically around the house.
  * Everyone was happy to have oral sex without the use of condoms, but wearing protection during anal sex was at the discretion of the pairing. (If in any doubt, condoms were a must!)
  * Everyone would submit a medical report to clarify they were free of infection, and safe to potentially have unprotected group sex. These would be submitted to the host two-weeks prior to the orgy.
  * The whole group orgy wouldn’t ever be a planned affair, it would be left to unfold as circumstances allowed, but gaining consent was a must, and the monopolising of certain individuals was heavily frowned upon.



 

Though as the host, Erwin was given free-reign to focus his attentions on a single individual, if he wished it.  Most certainly he was allowed preserve an ass-fuck, during the group orgy for just one person alone, and upon meeting Levi, Erwin desperately wanted to break-in the newcomer all by himself, and for that reason he refrained from mentioning that particular perk of hosting.  He found himself intrigued by the small, raven-haired, rather indifferent looking man, watching his narrowed silver-eyes, as he digested everything Erwin told him, expression without any emotion or sign of nervousness, despite him admitting this was his first ever orgy.  Levi was apparently close in age to Erwin, though he looked at least ten years his junior.  Erwin feared the slight looking man would be split open on his huge cock when he fucked him, and he’d felt the stirrings of arousal just thinking about it.  For the first time in a very long time he’d not even thought about being speared by Mike’s monster cock.  He was too busy thinking about all the ways he’d pleasure this beguiling newcomer, he was determined to snag the man all for himself, for the whole weekend.


	2. The Orgy (Part 2)

Tour over, Erwin guided Levi into the ‘play-space’. They’d found themselves a minute or two behind everyone else, all evidently keen to get started. The men never stood on ceremony at the group orgy, and this time was no different. The quickly undressed one another, clothes and shoes forming a pile on the floor of Erwin’s living room, which he’d turned into their group play-space for the weekend. A huge mattress taking up the majority of the space in the middle of the room, covered with navy-blue sheets and soft throws. The room was lit by the vast wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out onto an empty beach. Expensive abstract art adorned the walls, perhaps something to be appreciated at another time. For now the men were busy, and content with exploring each other’s naked bodies with hungry mouths and hands. The activity soon became greedy, hard cocks taken in open, waiting mouths. Some men were standing, others kneeing on the huge mattress, others were stroking themselves languidly at the unfolding scene. Erwin was satisfied with devouring the raven-haired male’s warm mouth, kissing him roughly and wantonly, whilst removing his clothes – their tongues dipping in-and-out rapidly, fighting for domination. The room was soon filled with masculine sounds of deep moaning, gasping and panting – noises that were enough to go straight to anyone’s dick.

Rough hands slapped rounded, naked flesh; swollen lips locked wide-open waiting; holes fluttering in anticipation. The lazy heat of the summer, had nothing on the heat of ten bodies writhing in close proximity on the mattress. Names, or histories meant nothing here, all that mattered were willing mouths and holes, and hard flesh. The mattress quickly became a sea of bobbing heads and pupil-blown eyes. On offer was a menu of tastes and scents – musk, salt and sweet – skin, sweat, pre-come and ass - in this excessive indulgence of flesh.

Cock-ring snuggly fitted Erwin laid back on the mattress amidst a mess of bodies, and assisted the lithe, now-naked form of Levi in straddling his face. He felt someone, he thought it was Jean, begin to suck his cock eagerly, hot tongue circling his throbbing head and teasing his slit. Levi was undulating his hips excitedly, as Erwin used his strong tongue to lick him open. As his tongue dipped in-and-out of Levi’s tiny hole, Erwin pressed his palms on his ass to prize-apart his cheeks, and also work a lubed finger in. Even with Levi’s ass on his face, Erwin could sense the frenetic activity around him. Eld wanking himself hurriedly, as Nile ate his ass. Armin almost choking on Mike’s cock as Bertolt fucked him mercilessly. Eren sucking Reiner’s cock, whilst Reiner roughly fingered Bertolt open. 

Erwin smiled into Levi’s ass, tongue circling his loosening rim. Erwin prided himself on his orgies being such a massive success, and the erotic sounds reaching his ear made his heart soar. Soon Levi bent over, resting his petite, cool body against Erwin’s, and took over from Jean, immediately deep-throating Erwin, which given the size of him, was a feat in itself. Erwin groaned lewdly at the potential this raven-haired man was revealing. Erwin continued to finger the smaller man open, his tightness was exquisite. Their size-difference meant that Levi was no longer positioned over Erwin’s face. Jean had moved up to fuck Erwin’s mouth. The other men had swapped over again, sometimes it was hard to fathom who was doing who. Mike was now spearing a less-than-delicate Armin open on his huge cock. Armin was moaning loudly, as Mike straddled his hips and pounded into him, whilst Eren moved to lick Armin’s asshole and Mike’s cock, as it dragged in-and-out. Waiting patiently to felch Mike’s hot cum from Armin’s greedy pink hole. 

Whilst still deep-throating Erwin like a champ, Levi had also managed to take advantage of his parted legs, and was fingering him open with three, slim digits. Erwin couldn’t contain the debauched moans that reverberated around Jeans’s cock that was still thrusting in-and-out of his stretched mouth. It was rare that Erwin responded so eagerly to anyone penetrating him, but Mike. He soon felt Jean begin to buck, whilst he emptied his load down Erwin’s throat. As his cock softened, Jean quickly moved away. Erwin suspected he was heading towards Eren, and paid him no mind, left with just a mild, salty taste on his lips. Erwin paid more attention to Levi’ pliant ass-cheeks, slapping them harshly, and relishing the tightness of the man’s asshole clench around his three, inserted fingers, and his panting breaths leave a smoking hot trail over Erwin’s throbbing cock. Erwin could have laid there for rest of the afternoon, finger-fucking Levi’s hole, and feeling Levi’s tongue and mouth moving back and forth against his cock, intoxicated by the scents of masculinity, sweat and semen filling the air. Hearing the slick sounds of lube-loosened holes and wet dicks. Sensing participants circling the pile, looking for the next free hole or mouth to fuck, imagining their eyes hooded and clouded with lust.

No-one was monitoring time, they didn’t really care how long the orgy lasted, but everyone knew that things were coming to their finale when Armin was utterly wrecked. He’d been fucked by five men already, his asshole was gaping pink, pulsing open and swimming with cum, desperate to continue to be filled, though the man himself was physically spent. Armin never wore a cock-ring, and he’d come dry the last two times he’d been fucked. Erwin would have liked to have speared the small blonde open on his own huge cock, had he not been resigned to seducing Levi with his talents. In the time that Armin had taken three cocks, Levi had been lifted deftly off from sucking Erwin’s cock, and planted back securely on his face. Broad palms still stretching his cheeks wide, tongue back inside his now relaxed hole. As Erwin continued to tongue Levi open, Nile had moved to suck the newbie off. Nile was being fucked by Eld, and always needed something to occupy his mouth to mute his overly loud screams. Levi’s neglected cock was perfect for Nile to swallow eagerly.

Fortunately, Erwin had persuaded Levi to wear a cock-ring as well, much to the raven’s initial chagrin. Erwin suspected the first-timer wouldn’t be able to handle the attention of so many men, and might blow his load prematurely. Erwin was thankful the man had acquiesced, because Erwin wanted nothing more than to be the only cause of the man’s first orgy orgasm, and with the way Nile had been sucking his dick, it could have all been lost so easily. With a lewd pop, Nile retracted his lips from around Levi’s cock, and focused on Eld’s erratic movements, moaning loudly in anticipation of their orgasm. Levi moved quickly to turn and face Erwin stretching his body out on top of the prostrate blonde – feet placed near Erwin’s torso, hands guiding his slim, wet cock into Erwin’s mouth, than placing his hands over and behind Erwin’s head. The smaller man’s athleticism allowed him to mimic press-ups, as his fucked Erwin’s face. God, Erwin wanted nothing more than to claim this amazingly beautiful man, his first taste of Levi’s cock made his head spin with utter desire.


	3. The orgy (Part 3)

It was impossible for Erwin not to keep his hands off Levi’s taut body. In Levi’s current position, hovering and tensing above him, Erwin could do nothing but marvel at his muscular physique. He found himself running his soft palms up and down the man’s flat torso, drinking in the rigidity of his toned abs and silky skin, as he continued to swallow confidently around Levi’s long, slim cock, which was dipping rhythmically in-and-out of Erwin’s widened mouth. He felt the man flex and tremble at the touch, and Erwin was encouraged by his responsiveness. Erwin soon drew his attention back to Levi’s firm, pert ass, which was clenching and relaxing with every perfect thrust. He was eager to put a halt to their prolonged foreplay and finally fill the raven with his fat cock, but he knew he had to wait for the right moment. He knew his patience would pay off in the end. So instead he deftly prized Levi’s ass cheeks apart again, desperate to gain access to his gaping hole, whilst still allowing Levi to fuck his face, and avoiding faltering his punishing pace. Using both index fingers Erwin stretched Levi’s hole to a near-impossible width, and nodded as Mike moved to delve his thick tongue into his over-extended hole. Mike eased into the rhythm of Levi’s thrusts, and was soon able to moisten deep into Levi’s ass, licking Erwin’s fingers as his tongue moved in-and-out.

Levi’s wanton moans at the sudden, but exquisite intrusion were muffled against Erwin’s hard cock, and they were soon joined by an increased cadence of heavy breaths and deep moans from their companions. Over to Erwin’s right, he could just make-out Armin being carefully prepared to take both Eren’s and Eld’s cock. Between them, they would prove a significant feat for the small blonde to take. Erwin knew this would be the zenith of Armin’s group orgy experience. Currently the two men were each thrusting in and out of Armin’s aching ass, taking turns: Eren setting the place, whilst straddling a prone Armin, who was laying back on Eld’s chest. Giving each other the nod, they aligned their cocks, Eld sliding in first, whispering soothingly into Armin’s ear, and Eren swiftly followed settling his cock snuggly alongside Eld’s, stroking in an attempt to still Armin’s rising and falling chest. Armin bit his hand to stifle a scream, whilst his other hand held onto Eren’s waist. The young man’s face was flushed red, and shiny with sweat, his eyes were closed tight as he tried to bear the almost unfeasible stretch his hole was being subjected to. Erwin had no doubt Armin could take it though, the blonde had once taken Mike and Erwin together, though his incessant screams that time had seriously freaked everyone else out. Secretly the young man loved having his ass destroyed, and dripping with semen, and everyone was always more than willing to oblige him. 

As Eren and Eld found a good rhythm where they could slide their cocks in and out of Armin’s extended hole without any unnecessary friction, Jean suddenly saw his opportunity. He knelt behind a somewhat preoccupied Eren, and gently eased his broad, slick cock into the brunette’s accommodating ass. Eren moaned, and twisted his head to passionately devour Jean’s mouth. Jean’s forceful thrusts increasingly set-the-pace for Eren’s thrusts into Armin, which drove Eld to increase his pace to match. Between the four of them they were rapidly heading for an explosive orgasm. Reiner was stood off to the side, he had raised Bertolt up, with leg’s tightly wrapped around Reiner’s waist, as he lifted and bounced him on-and-off his cock. His biceps flexing at the strain of holding Bertolt’s entire weight. The two men, unsurprisingly only had eyes for each other, and Reiner took to swallowing every pleasurable moan that escaped Bertolt’s mouth. Mike finally retracted his tongue out of Levi’s widened asshole, moving to languidly kiss Nile and share the delectable taste of the newcomer, whilst lifting the man deftly onto his lap and letting him drop straight down onto his weeping, monster cock. It surprised Erwin that Nile took no time at all to adjust to Mike’s length and girth, rather choosing to enthusiastically ride the tall blonde at a demanding pace, occasionally biting down on Mike’s shoulder as he wrestled with the intensity of the breach.

Soon all eight men were reaching their peak, some finally achieving their incredibly long-overdue orgasms, ejaculating with almost precision timing. Rapidly panting chests were painted with white ropes, pulsing, slick holes dripping thick with semen – the pungent smell of sex and sated bodies was intoxicating. Reiner and Bertolt remained embraced, Bertolt still clinging tightly around Reiner waist, whilst cum trickled down his inner thighs, and onto Reiner’s legs. Nile and Mike were kissing longingly and hungrily, Nile still sat on Mike’s lap with Mike’s cock gradually softening inside Nile’s ass. Eld had turned a stretched-out and boneless Armin to face him, and he was gently stroking his hair and kissing his sweaty forehead, whilst the smaller man was fighting to regain his breath. Jean was busy licking-out Eren’s ass, as Eren laid bent over on his knees, reddened face pressed down into the mattress. Soon the mass of spent and pleasured bodies came together again on the mattress, to continue with their aftercare rituals. As their show was ending, Erwin’s was really only just beginning. He couldn’t contain the thrill he felt at finally being able to claim Levi’s body entirely, and having a captive audience watch him affirm his sexual prowess. Erwin, when given the chance, could fuck like an untamed beast. He felt no pity nor concern towards Levi, and the man’s limits, he had a sense that he could take anything Erwin was willing to give him. Erwin used his strength to lift Levi’s body directly off him, he laid him down on the mattress – using his bulk to covert the smaller man, his eyes blown with lust, his mind racing with possibility. Levi’s legs immediately opened in invitation, and Erwin sucked in a breath at the sight of his pink, wet, fluttering hole. Fuck – he knew he had to gather himself. The time had come to stake his claim.


	4. The Orgy (Part 4)

Levi was on his back, his hooded gaze directed straight at Erwin’s wide ice-blue eyes, as he devoured the flawless sight in front of him.  Pale delicate skin, contrasted against the dark navy of the mattress covers had made Levi look utterly divine.  Erwin was kneeling between Levi’s open thighs in adoration, his palms offering the slightest of pressure to push them to open a little wider.  This action forced Levi’s relaxed asshole to gape ever-so-slightly.  Erwin couldn’t resist releasing one of his hands to rub his throbbing cock up and down the raven’s slick and swollen perineum, and over his puckered, fluttering hole. Each time he did it, he teased Levi’s awaiting hole just a little more, and each time was rewarded with the most erotic moan from the man.  His blue-eyes darted constantly between Levi’s silvery eyes and his gorgeous pink asshole.  In a lust filled whisper, whilst languidly stroking his hard member, Erwin enquired whether the smaller man was ready.  “For whatever you’ve got to give blondie” the raven replied, his tongue thick and woolly in his mouth.  Surprisingly those were the first words that had passed between the two men since the orgy had begun.  And Erwin’s response was enough to put a stop to the tortuous and prolonged foreplay, and get straight down to the business of spearing Levi open, on his hot and heavy cock.

 

The initial breach was delectable.  Even though Levi’s rim was relaxed from all the fingering and tonging he’d endured, only the first four inches of Erwin’s cock slid in with ease.  The remaining seven inches were pushed in slowly, meeting with some resistant.  Levi tipped his head back and opened his mouth wide at the immense pressure – somewhere on the cusp between pleasure and pain, but he wanted it, god he’d waited long enough for it.  Erwin settled himself balls deep in Levi’s ass, his cock-ring pressing firmly against Levi’s rim.  He gave the smaller man just a moment to relax into the stretch.  Those few still moments were all Levi got, from there on in.  In those moments, Erwin swiftly removed Levi’s cock-ring.  Levi snuck a quick peak at Erwin out of one eye, a coy smile curving on his lips.  He’d figured the blonde’s game, and was more than willing to play along.  Erwin was resigned to setting a punishing pace from the off, and that he did.

 

Erwin began to move rhythmically in and out of Levi’s ass, putting his whole body weight behind his thrusts.  Keeping the pressure of his palms pushed against Levi’s thighs to open his hole sufficiently to take his cock.  He watched, mesmerised as Levi’s greedy asshole sucked him into the hilt then resisted the strain and loss of Erwin’s cock pulling out to the tip – again, and again, and again.  Levi’s own cock was rock hard, flushed a deep veined purple and was slapping heavily, back-and-forth between their stomachs.  Erwin didn’t take long to hit Levi’s prostate dead-on, and once he’d sourced it he directed his cockhead against it with every inward plunge.  Erwin hadn’t even broken into a sweat, but Levi was writhing in ecstasy beneath him, his hair dishevelled and hanging loose over his flushed face.  Levi wasn’t an instructive or talkative bottom, the only sounds he made were deep, breathy moans, expelled from him as Erwin’s cock slammed the air from his tightening lungs.  Erwin leaned over Levi’s slight body, noting the tautness of his abs, and the slight quivering of his thighs as he did so.  He pressed his tongue into Levi’s open mouth, stifling his moans, and swallowing his air.  With that Levi seemed to increase in vigour, rolling his hips delightfully to invite the entry of Erwin’s hard cock.  Erwin moved his hands to grip Levi’s raven-locks, forcing his tongue deeper into the man’s mouth, and matching Levi’s hip-rolls with his own reciprocated gyrations.  The joint movements of the two men allowed Erwin’s cock to corkscrew against Levi’s anal walls, his prominent penile veins gaining delightful friction.  With the change in sensation Erwin pressed an uncontrollable moan into the raven’s mouth, and the man accepted and swallowed it readily.  Their respective smiles, triggered by pure, unadulterated pleasure tightening their hot mouths against one another’s.

 

Erwin wanted to see how much more the raven could take before he reached his first orgasm.  Releasing his hands from Levi’s hair and unlocking their lips, he avoided touching Levi’s needy, reddened cock, but rather moved to grasp each of the man’s ankles, as he stretched his legs out into the splits, as wide as they would possibly go and in doing do forcing his hips and ass off the mattress, so all of Levi’s weight was settled on his upper back and shoulders.  Erwin never faltered with his pounding, still aiming to hit Levi’s prostate with every slam, and he sure felt the altered angle of Levi’s anal stretch against his cock – in this position Levi seemed a little tighter, and it just served to spur Erwin on.  Levi was so physically athletic, he could quite easily have held the new position by himself, by the strength of his thick, thigh and pelvic muscles alone.  But Erwin enjoyed directing the positions they adopted, even though he appreciated, and strived for equity in any of his sexual encounters.  Erwin fucked Levi deep and hard, and Levi’s wanton moans were increasing in both frequency and pitch.  Soon his neglected cock was spurting ropes of pearly white semen, up and over his torso, and the man started panting rapidly.  His sudden orgasm had made his anal canal twitch, pulse and tighten against Erwin’s cock – adding to the friction, and increasing Erwin’s pleasure. 

 

It became evident by Levi’s erratic movements that he was now in the over-sensitive phase of his climax, and Erwin was determined to fuck him through it.  The situation gave Erwin the chance to change their position again, and for this he needed some help from one of the watchers.  Mike instinctively moved to assist.  He’d always known how to read Erwin during sex, and he knew Erwin would want to try this tricky position with the lithe newcomer.  Erwin had tried the position before, with Gunther, but he was 9 inches taller than Levi, and it hadn’t quite worked out as comfortably as it could have.  Erwin withdrew his thick cock from Levi’s sensitive hole, and released his grip on the man’s ankles.  Mike helped Levi arch his back, pushing the small man in a position where he was almost doubled over – head and shoulders on the mattress, ass in the air, and legs hooked almost around his own ears.  Mike stabilised the bent-double raven, whilst Erwin rose to his feet, his huge, erect cock lewdly swaying from side-to-side.  He approached Levi from the back, and straddled his bent form, resting his ass against the back of Levi’s thighs, and guiding his cock back into Levi’s gaping hole.  Levi grunted at the intrusion, and once they’d settled, both fairly comfortable Mike moved away and left Erwin to begin his thrusts again.  From his angle, Erwin could reach so far deep into Levi’s ass that he swore he was reaching parts that had gone previously untouched.  It was fucking glorious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and keep each part of this fic the same word length, more-or-less, and so the fucking continues to the next chapter...  
> But don't worry, you won't have long to wait.  
> Thanks for the amazing response so far.


	5. The Orgy (Part 5)

Erwin bore down his weight onto Levi’s pelvis, as he became lost in the rawness of the sex.  Levi made very little sound, his lungs, chest and throat too cramped to allow much movement or sound.  But that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying this rather atypical sexual position. It did somewhat objectify the smaller man to all the onlookers.  To them he must have looked nothing more than a wide hole, and a mound of taut flesh, being used and abused by the tall blonde.  However, somehow this thought turned Levi on even more.  The deep impact of Erwin’s repeated thrusts, each time bruising against Levi’s prostate quickly brought Levi to his second climax, having only just hardened again.  This time, given his crouched position, he ended up spilling himself all over his own neck and face.  Again Erwin detected the tightening of Levi’s hole, signalling his most recent orgasm.  Erwin couldn’t help the smug smile that crept over his face – he was certain that particular position was one to repeat at another time, hopefully with Levi again.

 

Erwin withdrew his still hard cock from Levi’s abused hole, holding on tightly to his cock-ring as he did so, and then he climbed off Levi’s thighs.  Without prompting both Eren and Armin moved to stretch the poor raven out onto the mattress, carefully unravelling him from his cramped position, all the while administering soothing strokes to his flushed, sweaty skin.  Erwin loomed over Levi’s ruddy face, and with his broad, sizzling tongue, proceeded to lick the raven’s ejaculate from his jaw-line and face.  Delicate tongues tickled Levi’s neck, and he realised the two younger men were lapping up the remainder of the spunk that had landed there.  They were both visibility aroused, but knew better than to take things any further with Levi, rather once he’d been deemed clean enough, they moved to the side to taste the raven on each other’s mouths, whilst stroking each other’s erect cocks lewdly. 

 

Running his large hands of Levi’s spent form, was the last bit of aftercare Levi was going to receive from Erwin at this juncture.  Soon the blonde was coaxing Levi onto all fours, his face resting against the comfort of the mattress, red-raw hole presented high in the air for Erwin to breach once again.  He stroked the man’s peachy ass, as he worked three lube coated fingers into him.  Erwin was cautious that he didn’t want to cause the raven any unnecessary pain, so he ensured his hole was fully slick before he drove his cock in deep again.  Erwin gripped Levi’s waist, one knee planted on the mattress and the other leg raised so he could come at his hole from a slight angle, ensuring his prostate was abused again from the off.  This time Levi’s repeated moans were muffled by the mattress, but it was clear the angle Erwin had sought was bringing him immense pleasure.  The room filled with the sounds of Erwin’s heavy balls slapping persistently against Levi’s flesh, vulgar squelching from Levi’s wet hole, and Erwin’s rapid breaths and grunts, as he became determined to fuck the raven swiftly to his third orgasm.  Shifting his hands from Levi’s waist, Erwin prized his ass cheeks apart, and again lost himself in the erotic sight of his cock disappearing into the man’s asshole.  His pace was tortuous, and he knew by the movements all around him that his audience were enthralled at the sight, everyone edging closer to watch Erwin fuck Levi like an animal.

 

Levi began to whimper, and Erwin sensed he was close to climax.  Erwin finally gifted him with his touch, clasping a warm palm around Levi’s stiff cock.  Pulling long, firm strokes to coax him along.  Erwin watched the raven’s muscular back tense, and felt his ass tighten once more around his cock.  At this point Erwin was also getting close to his own limit.  His own cock was aching for release.  He wanted nothing more than to fill Levi’s ass with his cum, and relish in the afterglow of the ultimate orgasm.  But not yet, he told himself, not just yet.  He wanted the end to be more intimate, he wanted to leave a lasting impression on this enigmatic raven.  He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time, he was insistent that he would give Levi everything he had to offer.  Levi’s back arched stiffly, head rising from the mattress, as a particularly loud moan announced his impending third climax of their encounter.  Erwin couldn’t help feeling proud of the pleasure he’d bestowed on his small companion, as hot, sticky cum covered his hand, and the mattress beneath them.

 

Erwin withdrew his cock again, and deftly rolled Levi onto his back.  It was obvious the raven was boneless, worn thin.  Erwin licked his cum-coated hand clean, and laid alongside Levi, moving his face so their mouths clashed together to kiss away his breathlessness, and share the taste of his essence.  Erwin had really hoped to end their encounter with Levi riding his cock into oblivion, whilst sat in his lap, the two of them facing each other.  But he had cause to rethink his original plans, realising just how much he’d already taken from the man.  He quickly changed his plans, and decided to spoon Levi, and take him at a gentler pace from behind.  Swiftly tugging off his cock ring, he pulled Levi into the spooning position, and entered him for a final time.  Levi was still incredibly tight and sensitive from third orgasm, so much so that he threw his head back and rested it against Erwin’s shoulder on initial penetration, and Erwin, more gently this time, moved in-and-out of Levi’s hole. 

 

He whispered words of adoration into the raven’s ear, brushing his lips against the fine, soft hairs on his neck and face.  He embraced him as tightly as he was able to, as he rocked and rolled his hips with every careful thrust.  Little did he know the intimacy, by which he treated Levi was soon to be his own undoing.  Erwin felt a fire raise in his core, a rare passion that was expressed in deep, heartfelt kisses, and soft moans.  Levi responded to Erwin’s ministrations, sliding his body to meet Erwin’s hip-rolls, and nipping affectionately at his swollen lips.  The fingers of Erwin’s right hand moved to circle Levi’s cockhead, gently easing his slit open, and massaging the sensitive skin he’d exposed.  Levi gripped Erwin’s thighs, and he increased the rhythm of his sliding, and unspoken invitation for Erwin to quicken his pace, and share in their impending joint climax. Erwin reached deep into Levi’s ass with each thrust, and soon his movements became increasingly erratic.  He interlaced Levi’s fingers with his own, and took one final deep thrust, releasing a flood of hot cum inside Levi.  Levi stiffened once more, and bit down hard on Erwin’s lower lip – holding his gaze with sensual mercury eyes.  He only ejaculated the smallest amount of semen this time, quickly running dry, but it was enough to signify his fourth and final orgasm.  As his tender hole pulsed uncontrollably, for the last time, around Erwin’s cock, milking the blonde of everything he had. 

 

The pair laid together, limbs entwined for a long time afterwards, eyes fixed on solely on each other, kissing panting mouths softly, determined to share the moment for as long as they could.  It was as if everyone else in the room had simply evaporated.  All they knew, and all they needed to know, was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. I am determined to cover the remainder of the weekend.  
> The parts will probably come after I've updated Dogging Tales and How did we get here?  
> But I promise I won't keep you waiting long.


	6. The Orgy (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin asks Levi to spend the weekend in his company.  
> Levi picks up on some odd tension between Mike and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lighter on the porn this time.  
> Sorry it's merely a filler-chapter - to get the story moving along a bit.  
> More porn next time, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for the positive reaction. Hope you stick with me.

Moments pass, as the two men laid there exhausted, in each other’s embrace. Levi sensed movement around the ‘play area’, where he lay with Erwin. The other orgy participants were moving slowly, chatting easily, collecting their clothes and heading out of the room. Erwin pressed a question against the skin of Levi’s neck – “shall we head over to the shower? Do you think you’re ready to move?” Levi merely huffs at Erwin’s words, and gently lifts himself to an upright sitting position. His arms and legs try to bear his weight sufficiently to stand, but they are still trembling and weak. He gives up after the first attempt, not wanting to draw too much attention to his present incapacitation. 

“I can carry you, if you’d like”. Erwin said softly, as he moved to upright himself, and straighten his mussed hair. “Nah, I’ll be okay in a minute”. Levi replies, but his words were worthless, the blonde already moving to stand, the crook of Levi’s knees settled over his muscular forearm. With one swift movement Erwin was on his feet, and he had Levi, cradled, bridal-style, in his strong embrace. “Fuck, this is embarrassing”. Levi muttered, burying his head against Erwin’s solid shoulder. “No need for embarrassment Levi, you just taken quite a pounding you know”. Erwin said plainly, as if he was talking about anything but the gloriously, hot sex they’d just partaken in. 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Levi retorted flatly. “How long has it been since you last blew your load blondie? I feel like I’ve got a month’s worth of your spunk dripping out of my ass”. Erwin gazed down at Levi, looking like he was trying to formulate a reply, but none came. “Listen - I’m only letting you carry me because I desperately need to shower. Don’t think I’m some kind of lightweight or anything”. “I wouldn’t dare Levi. Trust me. I wouldn’t dare”. Erwin replied, gazing down at Levi with a cheeky smile.

\- - -

Erwin walked out of the open, glass doors towards the patio area where there was a huge communal outdoor shower area. The other eight men were already washing, and paid Erwin and Levi little mind, as they approached. Erwin didn’t put Levi down immediately, rather he held him carefully under the cool spray of the shower, letting the water cascade down his spent body. Levi watched mesmerised as the rivulets of water dripped from Erwin’s muscular frame, across his broad neck, down the space between his pecs, and ran over the toned ridges of his abdominal muscles. At that juncture the water collected in the place where the two men were joined, forming a small pool which lapped over Levi’s thighs, and trickled down his slim legs.

From Levi’s position, he could see the other men, showering. Bertolt and Reiner were washing each other gently, between administering softly-placed kisses. Their hands exploring the familiarity of each other’s bodies, in a clearly well-practiced, post-coital cleansing ritual. Eld and Nile were chatting to each other whilst washing themselves, Levi couldn’t discern the topic of their conversation, but the two seemed perfectly at ease with one another. Armin, bless him, looked as wrecked as Levi felt. He was kneeling on the tiled floor of the shower, between Eren and Jean, who were worshipping him, covetously with their hands and mouths. Armin had his eyes closed, obviously relaxed by the delicate ministrations of his two, doting partners. The looming figure of Mike was stood decidedly close to Erwin and Levi. The blonde kept looking over at the two of them, but as yet made no plans to approach them. Something in his demeanour seemed a little off, but honestly, Levi was too fucked-out at that point to care.

“Do you think you might be able to stand now?” Erwin asked Levi, his blonde hair flattened by the force of the water. “I think so”. Levi replied tentatively, as Erwin placed the raven on his still-shaky legs, in front of him, closest to the shower-head, shielding him slightly from the other men using the shower. Levi’s hands remained anchored to Erwin in an attempt to regain some semblance of stability. 

Squeezing a dollop of fragrant shower-gel into one of his broad palms, Erwin began to rub the product into Levi’s skin, starting at his shoulders and neck, and moving decisively over his chest and arms. Levi groaned at the over-sensitisation, and tightened his grip around Erwin’s waist. If he hadn’t been thoroughly fucked dry, he might have felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin. Erwin’s hands felt heavenly against his flushed, tired skin. “Is this okay?” Erwin asked the blissed-out raven. “Hmmmm, good”. Levi exclaimed sleepily, twisting his torso slightly to enjoy Erwin’s hands running down his back towards his ass cheeks.

\- - -

“I’d like you to consider spending the rest of the weekend with me”. Erwin said, his request coming completely out-of-the-blue. Levi opened his eyes to look up at the blonde, who hadn’t stopped in his cleansing of Levi, but had focused those stunning blue eyes directly at Levi. Levi paused for a moment to consider how to reply, holding Erwin’s stare for as long as he could bare to. “And what would a weekend in your company entail exactly?” Levi finally enquired. “Well …” Erwin began, bending down slightly and moving his hands to wash Levi’s thighs, and his flaccid cock. “More sex, together, or with negotiation, including some of the others, if we want. We could talk some more, cook together, watch a movie, go for a walk, sit on the beach. Whatever we feel like doing together really”. The blonde shrugged slightly, as he offered his list of suggestions.

Erwin’s voice seemed a little hesitant, out-of-place even, coming from a man that Levi suspected typically exuded total confidence. Levi wondered whether the blonde was feeling a little nervous. Levi wasn’t going to turn Erwin down, hell no. He knew he’d felt a keen interest in, if not attraction to Erwin from the moment they’d met, so it was only fair that he responded positively and put the poor guy out of his apparent misery. Levi looked up at Erwin once more, noting how his blue eyes were sparkling with promise. “I think your performance earlier spoiled me for all the others Erwin. So, yes, I’d be happy to spend the weekend with you”. Erwin let out a sigh of relief, that didn’t go unnoticed by the raven. His hands, which had stilled in anticipation of Levi’s reply, continued to gently wash the remainder of Levi’s body.

Levi soon noticed Mike hovering just behind Erwin, and doesn’t fail to notice the taller blonde’s hands, moving to touch Erwin’s shoulders and back, in a show of washing him down. Erwin responds almost imperceivably to Mike’s touch, but Levi senses the slight shudder radiating from the blonde. “Turn around and I’ll wash your hair”. Erwin instructs, gently helping Levi to turn to face the shower-head. He reaches for a shampoo bottle, and squeezes a small amount of liquid into his palm. Discarding the bottle, his fingers card the shampoo through Levi’s already damp hair, applying the slightest of pressure to his scalp. The sensation is exquisite. Levi senses Mike still behind them, him employing similar cleansing ministrations to Erwin, as Erwin was to Levi.

“That was pretty hot earlier Erwin. I haven’t seen you let go like that for a while”. Levi hears Mike speaking to Erwin over the sound of the running water. “Did you enjoy your first orgy experience Levi?” Mike raises his voice, so Levi can hear him. “Fuck yes!” Is all Levi is prepared to say in reply. “Levi has agreed to spend the weekend with me”. Erwin says in a quiet, almost meek voice. “Oh … great”. Mike replies. Then after an awkward pause, he follows by saying - “I’m glad”. The exchange seems strained, as though there are hidden messages behind their words that Levi isn’t privy to. Erwin finishes shampooing and rinsing Levi’s hair, and Levi turns back to face Erwin, placing a single, almost proprietorial, arm around Erwin’s waist. In doing so he sees Mike nuzzling Erwin’s neck, running his hands across his shoulders in a comforting motion. Levi is not certain why he suddenly feels so possessive towards Erwin, he knows those feelings jar with the atmosphere and general approach to the weekend, but for some reason he can’t help himself.

“Seems like everyone’s made their choices for the weekend then”. Mike says suddenly, removing his hands from Erwin, and stepping a short distance away. Reiner and Bertolt are pairing off. Eren, Armin and Jean are making-up a threesome. As are Nile, Eld and I. Nile suggested he might be willing to attempt some double-dicking again”. Erwin chuckles, along with Mike, clearly, Levi thinks, this is some shared running joke, again something, he as the newcomer wouldn’t understand. 

\- - -

“You almost done Mike?” Eld shouts over from where he is stood drying himself off with a large towel. “Almost Eld”. Mike replies. “We’re heading out for a run on the beach. Maybe I’ll catch you later?” Mike reaches out to brush a damp strand of hair from Erwin’s face, catching and holding his gaze. “Later”. Erwin says with a nod, before turning to unhook two fresh towels for himself and Levi, not caring to watch Mike’s retreat. He inches Levi away from the water-spray and wraps his clean, tired body in an over-sized bath-sheet. Using his own towel to carefully dry Levi’s face and hair, before wrapping it around his own waist. “Shall we head upstairs?” He asks Levi, and the raven merely nods, feeling a shiver of excitement and anticipation. With a delicately placed hand on his back, Erwin steers Levi through the beach-house and up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Erwin chooses to lead them into the room that had been designated as Levi’s for the weekend. The room where Levi had unceremoniously dumped his overnight bag, during his quick tour of the beach-house. Levi settled himself on the neatly made king-sized bed, and stretched out, still wearing his towel. “Do you need a rest?” Erwin enquired, thoughtfully. “Just for a short while. I’m still feeling a little fucked-out”. Levi said tiredly. “You gonna join me?” He asked the blonde, looking up into his caring blue eyes, with grey ones that were half-closing in restfulness. “Yes”. Erwin replied simply, casting off his towel and laying naked beside the raven. Levi moved to inch off his own towel, then laid half-slumped across Erwin’s broad torso, casting a lazy arm across his body – their naked skin pressed warmly against one another. Erwin reciprocated by edging his thigh to intertwine with Levi’s, and pulling him in closer with a solid embrace. The steady breathing emanating from the two men, soon joining the gentle sounds of the swell of the tide, carried through the open window.


	7. The Orgy (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to ensure Erwin doesn't regret asking him to spent the weekend with him, in the only way he knows how.

Levi woke to the feeling of Erwin’s light breaths tickling against his neck. The blonde was fast asleep, and from Levi’s angle, partially on-top of him, he looked utterly serene. Levi edged himself away from Erwin’s firm embrace, carefully, without waking him. They’d both fallen asleep on the bed covers, rather than under them, and Erwin’s apparent nakedness allowed Levi to finally take-in the whole of his magnificent body. Despite having been fucked so delectably by the blonde hours earlier, then having showered with him, Levi still had not had the chance to appreciate his body fully. 

Levi settled himself in a kneeling position on the mattress, to silently admire the gorgeous form of the man laid before him. Erwin evidently worked-out, his tall form was solidified in muscle. His shoulders were broad, his chest defined with full, firm pecs. His rosy, pink nipples were erect – sensitized by the cool sea-breeze coming from the open window. Fine, golden hair peppered Erwin’s chest, it followed a trail down to his slender torso, and framed his thick cock beautifully. His thighs, which laid slightly open were bulky with muscle, tapering down to slim calves and sizable feet. His whole body glowed with a soft, light tan. 

Looking back up at Erwin’s face, Levi couldn’t help but acknowledge how the man was classically handsome, with his square jaw, full lips, and distinctive nose. Wide eyes, when awake sparked cerulean blue, were framed by bushy-blonde eyebrows. Levi felt an immediate and strong flush of attraction watching the sleeping man. He had always been a sucker for tall, handsome blondes, and Erwin fitted the bill perfectly. 

\- - -

The desire to give the blonde as much pleasure as Levi was able to muster began to overwhelm the raven. Soon Levi was unable to tear his gaze away from Erwin’s cock, nestled so blatantly, and so attractively between the blonde’s open, muscular thighs. Even when flaccid, Erwin’s cock was an impressive size. He was both wide and long – uncut, with a thick, velvety foreskin, and heavy balls, fuzzy with fine blonde pubic hair. Levi urged to taste Erwin’s cock, to worship it. 

He moved gently to seat himself parallel to Erwin’s groin, hovering over the object of his desire, whilst doing so breathing in the unique scent of Erwin. His light breaths brushing against Erwin’s skin began to awaken the blonde’s cock. As it gradually hardened, it curved deliciously towards his ripped torso. Levi moved his face closer, and began to tenderly nuzzle attention to the growing member and down to the hair that held his manly scent, Levi’s mouth, watered at its budding potential. The musky, heady scent drew Levi in.

His slim tongue darted out to lick at the slit of Erwin’s cock head, and chase around the rim of his foreskin. Levi quickly became possessed with desire, as Erwin’s cock grew heavier and thicker under his ministrations. Before he knew it, his hands had reached out to lightly grip the monster cock between them. Erwin’s rock-hard member felt hot and heavy in his hands, its girth requiring the span of both of Levi’s palms. With the slightest bit of pressure, Levi was able to draw down Erwin’s supple foreskin, easing it over the bulbous head of his cock, uncovering slick, flushing skin. Instinctively his tongue darted out again, to lick and taste the exposed skin, and to catch the bubble of pre-come that had formed at the slit. Like a cat licking up cream from a bowl, Levi administered delicate licks, in circles and stripes across the smoldering skin of Erwin’s cock. He quickly lost himself in the sensations his actions aroused within him.

Surprisingly the blonde was still sleeping, seemingly oblivious to Levi’s attentions. Levi then formed a tight, ‘O’ shaped ring with his thin lips, and began to feed the head of Erwin’s cock into his hot and wanton mouth. Levi was no stranger to deep-throating men with overly large dicks, so much so he’d almost lost his gag reflect, so he felt confident with little effort he could swallow around the whole of Erwin’s 11 inches plus. As Levi relaxed his throat and continued to stuff the huge length in his mouth, he’d flattened his tongue out, allowing it to run a broad, wet stroke over the sensitive, underside of Erwin’s shaft. 

Soon Levi was giddy with lust, his eagerness to taste and worship Erwin had taken full hold of him. He began to relentlessly swallow and suck around Erwin’s cock – relishing in its poker-hot feeling in his hungry mouth – causing him to breath forcefully through his nose, and make the most, obscene noises. Spittle and pre-cum gathered and frothed together white and thick, in the corners of Levi’s mouth.

Finally, the blonde began to stir, only slightly to begin with, moaning softly in his still semi-conscious state. Levi looked up at Erwin, his mouth still tightly fitted around the man’s cock – Erwin still had his eyes shut, but his eyebrows were now knitted together, and his lips pursed, his hair was all mussed and partially covering his forehead. Levi smiled around Erwin’s cock, pleased the blonde was responding to his attentions. It only spurred him on to up-his-pace, sucking more forcefully than before, and freeing up one hand to fondle the man’s heavy balls. 

Levi felt Erwin begin to thrust lightly into his mouth, still half-asleep. With a fully relaxed throat, the thrusts pushed Erwin’s cock head deeper into Levi’s mouth, and Levi became overcome with the need to swallow harshly, and breathe deeply at the same time. Erwin’s sudden gasp, momentarily drew Levi’s attention away from his task. Glazed blue eyes, baring a hint of confusion met Levi’s hooded greys. Then realisation hit. Forming the words with a mouth woolly with sleep Erwin said – “god Levi, I swear your mouth was made to suck my cock. It feels amazing”. Levi felt himself blush at Erwin’s praise, still moving his tightened mouth, rapidly up and down Erwin’s slick member. 

Erwin continued with his light thrusts in Levi’s inviting mouth, but the way his fists were grasping at the bed-sheets, Levi suspected he was holding something back. “You’re being so good to me Levi. Will you let me use your mouth?” Levi nodded eagerly in response, and hummed around Erwin’s twitching cock. The vibrations made the blonde stiffen with arousal, and he clenched his buttock muscles, lifting his ass and his hips off the mattress, increasing the pace and depth of his thrusts until he was literally fucking Levi’s face. 

Levi moved his hands from the base of Erwin’s cock and his balls round to clasp at his ass, encouraging the blonde to go faster, harder. His jaw was beginning to ache from the unfeasible stretch, but he knew instinctively that the blonde was quickly about to blow his load. He merely dug his nails into the meat of Erwin’s buttocks, and relinquished all other control from the encounter. 

Erwin’s thrusts became sporadic, and his panting forced his chest to rise-and-fall uncontrollably. With a shattering, almost animalistic groan Erwin released his salty spunk into Levi’s welcoming mouth. The raven’s Adam’s apple bobbed up-and-down wildly, swallowing the whole of the load into his raw throat. Inevitably, cum leaked out the corners of Levi’s mouth, and ran down his flushed face. 

“Let me taste myself on you”. Erwin requested, gently persuading Levi to release his now-spent cock from his mouth. Erwin bent forward, off the bed covers, and brought Levi up to him for a bruising, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue licked across Levi’s plundered mouth, gathering up all the thick spittle and cum that had accumulated there. He continued to kiss him until Levi too was breathless and panting, then he left him to rest on his broad chest. 

\- - -

When they’d both recovered from their exertion, Erwin asked Levi. “May I ask what I did to warrant such an amazing wake-up Levi?” Levi felt too awkward and embarrassed to look the blonde in the eye when he spoke, so he pressed his response against the still flushed skin of Erwin’s chest. “I wanted to show you that you’d made the right choice this weekend, by asking me to join you”. “I already knew that Levi. But thank-you for confirming it so deliciously. You are pretty amazing you know”. Levi had no ability to respond to such adoring praise, so he remained still and quiet – filling the room with a somewhat clumsy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters should be up pretty soon.


	8. The Orgy (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a bit of Reiner and Bertolt coupling for a change, as Erwin and Levi talk honestly.

“Would you like me to return the favour?”Erwin’s pointed question broke the momentary silence.He clearly could feel Levi’s raging, arousal pressing against his muscular torso.Levi had been so wrapped-up in Erwin’s pleasure, he’d failed to address his own, not that concerned with seeking his own release.Levi shook his head - “no”.

“Okay.How about we head downstairs for a coffee then?”Erwin posed, clearly unfazed by Levi flatly declining his offer.“I don’t drink coffee, but tea would be good”.Levi replied matter-of-factly, shifting slightly off from Erwin’s chest.“Sure”.Erwin stated.He swung his legs off the edge of the bed, and rose to stand, his now flaccid, but still impressive member hanging languidly between his thighs.Moving across the room, he collected two towelling robes from a hook on the door, and handed one to Levi, who had appeared at his side.Dressing in the plush robe, Levi followed Erwin out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the beach-house kitchen.

\- - -

Levi hadn’t been expecting to be greeted by two, heavy-set, heavily tattooed, and very naked men in the kitchen.They both momentarily broke their concentration away from what they were doing to acknowledge Levi and Erwin’s arrival.What they were doing – well Levi wasn’t entirely sure – but it looked exquisitely and blatantly lewd.

One of the men, who introduced himself to Levi as Bertolt was laid prone on the long, wooden breakfast bench, his arms tied behind his back in an intricately, complex, Shibari pattern.Levi pondered on the practiced hand that must have made such beautiful knot-work.Bertolt’s somewhat restricted pliancy allowed him to be able to raise just his head and neck off the bench to turn to look at Levi.“You looked fucking hot earlier, Levi”.Levi immediately blushed at the unconditional praise coming from this supplicated male.“Erwin sure punished your ass with his monster cock.Bet you’re still gaping wide, and feeling as sore as fuck mate”.Wow, Levi wasn’t sure how to reply to such a brazenly, vulgar comment.

“God Bertolt you tease.Fuck, what a turn on man”.Said the other male, Reiner, whose fat fingers were deftly massaging Bertolt’s ass hole open, as he straddled the bench behind him.“It’s a shame Erwin insisted on monopolizing you, during the group play Levi.I wouldn’t have minded drilling that gorgeous ass of yours myself”.“Fuck!”Thought Levi, they were both at it now – and he was too gob-smacked to reply.

Bertolt let out a low, tortuous moan, just as Erwin cleared his throat, just loud enough to break Levi’s attention away from the two men.Erwin was busying himself filling the kettle, and rooting around in the cupboards for cups, tea and coffee, acting as if nothing out-of-the-ordinary was happening.

“If you are interested in playing later, perhaps making up a foursome, be sure to seek us out”.Reiner continued, Levi turned again to look at the heavily tattooed man.In his free hand he was stroking a huge, black dildo, coating its length in lube.The man’s own cock, which Levi couldn’t help but stare at, was raging, erect.It was shorter than Erwin’s, stubby almost, but thick, thicker Levi suspected, than his own forearm.

It felt oddly pervy to be watching the two of them engaged in their bondage play, especially as Levi was beginning to find the sight quite arousing.But Levi suspected this kind of spectacle might become the theme of the weekend, so he tried his best to look unfazed.Erwin, well he was acting like this was an everyday occurrence, so Levi felt it probably best to take his cue from him.

\- - -

“How do you take your tea Levi?”The strangely domesticated tenet to Erwin’s question pulled Levi’s attention away from Bertolt and Reiner, again.Erwin was looking directly at Levi, who flushed deeply at being caught staring for a second time.“Erm … black … not too strong”.Levi requested.“Earl Grey okay?”A long, agonizing moan tore from Bertolt’s lips as Reiner thrust the huge dildo into his ass.Levi flustered to reply, the sounds coming from the other side of the kitchen, he found, were particularly distracting. “Sure.Perfect in fact”.

“Bertolt needing a little sub-space conditioning hey Reiner?”Erwin asked causally, throwing the question over his shoulder as he spooned fresh coffee into a cafetiere.“Always does after group play Erwin, you know that.My boy never changes”.Reiner replied, his muscular forearm twitching and flexing as he thrust the dildo mercilessly in and out of his Sub’s raw hole.His other arm, pushing Bertolt down hard against the bench, so hard the poor guy’s erection was crushed solid against the wood.“He’ll be as right as rain in no time.He just needs these little reminders every once in a while.Helps ground him”.

Trying to follow the conversation between Reiner and Erwin was proving challenging.It was almost impossible for Levi to drown out the alarming, pained sounds that Bertolt was making as he was so wantonly brutalized by Reiner.Thankfully Erwin appeared to have completed his task.He had a tray filled with a tea-pot, cafetiere, and two cups.Picking up the tray from the kitchen worktop, he guided Levi out of the kitchen and towards a more secluded terrace overlooking the beach.Levi spared the two men a parting glance as he exited the kitchen.Reiner gave him a naughty wink, twisting and thrusting his arm, and thus, the dildo, in a show of pure domination, and forcing a departing, blood-curdling scream from the supplicant male.

\- - -

Erwin placed the refreshment tray on a low table, and moved to sit on a long couch, Levi following suit, and sitting beside him – though maintaining a polite distance.The two men prepared their own drinks, Levi pouring fragrant, amber liquid into a porcelain cup, and Erwin slowly depressing the cafetiere to filter his coffee.

“Don’t mind Bertolt and Reiner Levi.They’re honestly great lads.They have such a stable and loving relationship, they just sometimes need reminding of that”.Levi looked interestingly at the blonde as he spoke.“I think the orgy helps cement what they have with each other.Which undoubtedly is pretty special”.Erwin looked thoughtful as he explained the dynamic between the two men.“I’m not sure I’m interested in … erm … playing with them, this weekend though”.Levi stated honestly, pausing afterwards to take a sip of his tea, slightly concerned Erwin might think otherwise. To his relief Erwin replied almost straightway. “That’s fine Levi.Neither am I if I’m honest.I’m not sure I’m up for sharing you with anyone”.The latter part of Erwin’s statement tapered to a low murmur, and left Levi with a wry smile on his face.

A welcome silence descended, as they both savoured their drinks and bathed in the sun’s rays that warmed the terrace space.Levi became temporarily lost in deliberation, and a recurring thought forced him to break the settled quiet.“What do you get from the orgies Erwin?”Erwin’s expression changed to one of pensiveness, as he rested his coffee cup on the table and turned to face Levi.Levi felt obliged to further explain his candour.“If that’s not too personal a question.You said it helps Reiner and Bertolt cement their relationship.What does it do for you?”

Erwin took a deep breath, before he began to talk, his voice sounded a little shaky when he first spoke.“I’d just had a relationship break-up when we started these weekends up.I suppose the orgy gave me to chance to have meaningful sex, without the pressure of long-term commitment”.Levi could see Erwin’s throat bobbing in nervousness as he wrestled with just how much information to reveal to the inquisitive raven.

“I trust the men here implicitly. They give me what I need.And I reciprocate”.“Are you not in a relationship now Erwin?”Levi asked directly.“No”.“Oh”.“Are you Levi?”“No”.The raven’s reply definitive.

“What’s the deal with Mike?Something felt … difficult … between you … in the shower, earlier”.Levi enquired, trying to hold Erwin’s penetrative gaze, without giving away any sense of the somewhat misplaced jealous or possessive feelings that fuelled his particular line of questioning.“Mike’s my ex”.Erwin stated plainly.“Oh”.

Levi struggled to reconcile the information Erwin had given him.“Isn’t that … awkward?”“No.Why?Should it be?”Before Erwin gave Levi chance to reply, he spoke again.“I mean, we typically fuck, then he goes home to his partner.No big deal”. “Er … okay”.Levi seemed somewhat flabbergasted by the openness, and potential emotional pitfalls of such an arrangement.

“Do you normally pair-off with Mike for these weekends?”“Mostly. Yes”.“Do you think it has caused any ill-feeling that you’ve chosen to spend this weekend with me?”Erwin hesitated before answering Levi’s question.“No, I don’t think so”.

Levi wasn’t convinced, he recognised there was something decidedly off in Mike’s demeanour earlier, that he felt he needed to get to the bottom of. “Are you certain?I mean, Mike is missing out on fucking the hottest guy here.Aren’t you missing out too?Not being with your ex”.Levi was internally kicking himself, he wasn’t trying to give the blonde a way-out, though it might have come across that way.

“I’ll only bottom for Mike, that’s not a secret amongst the group.And I do … enjoy both his attentions, and his company.Maybe I’m trying to recreate something we had and lost, I don’t know.I try not to analyse it too deeply to be honest”.Erwin shrugged, and turn to stare out in the distance.Levi wondered whether his curious probing had gone too far. Then Erwin spoke out again. “But no, in answer to your question Levi, I don’t feel like I’m missing out on anything this weekend.And how Mike feels about my choice is the furthest thought from my mind”.

\- - -

Levi somehow understood Erwin’s need to seek meaningful sexual encounters, whilst still holding on to something long lost.There was a ring-of-truth in Erwin’s words, emotions that had brought Levi there too, and that had led him to participate in the debauched weekend, with nine men, and strangers at that.He wasn’t sure how to form the appropriate words of reassurance though, he wasn’t even sure words would be enough.So he decided, instead, to show Erwin that he recognised Just how he felt.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your interactions and continued interest in this fic.
> 
> Much appreciated. Hope you are all still enjoying it.
> 
> It does make me feel excited that once the 'post' button is pressed, this chapter wings its way to 15 people's inboxes. Yay!


	9. The Orgy (Part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's become clear now that this fic is just a pure fuck-fest.  
> Enjoy ;-)

Levi placed his empty tea cup gently on the table in front of him, and then moved swiftly and surely to straddle the unsuspecting blonde.  Despite Erwin’s initial surprise at the raven’s actions, the larger man’s body was immediately agreeable and inviting.  Their fluffy bathrobes the only barrier between them.  Erwin’s eyes shimmered blue, like the depths of the ocean – their intensity made it hard for Levi to look away.  He held his delicate hand against the broadness of Erwin’s chest, seeking out the steadily rising patter of his heartbeat.  Its increasing intensity somehow grounded him – the beats punching out an immediately recognisable communique – one of mutual understanding, and shared desire. 

 

Levi had never been an uncertain lover, he always had a way of eliciting exactly what he wanted from a partner.  He had a certain self-assurance that made him, at times, the perfect power-bottom – and he wanted Erwin’s hands and mouth on him, and all over him.  He wanted to provoke all the sensuousness and passion the blonde had to offer.  “Meaningful”, had been the word Erwin had used, and what could be more profound that an expression of such meaning through impassioned sex. 

 

Levi had begun to grind his hips delectably and resolutely against Erwin’s swiftly growing erection, tenting so appealingly under the minimal cover of his robe.  The blonde Adonis was sex-personified, and Levi soon felt overwhelming lust rising uncontrollably in his core.  Engulfed in heat and desire and eroticism - all sense of soreness gone in a flash.  Somehow, this encounter felt different from the orgy.  Now it was just the two of them, no audience, no point to prove, no-one to necessarily impress anymore.  Frighteningly it became all too easy for Levi to savour in this visceral greediness for Erwin’s affections.

 

\- - -

 

The wild, erotic movements of the raven forced a deep, throaty growl from the blonde, and he quickly deployed his mouth to ravage Levi.  There was little tenderness to begin with.  Biting fiercely at his exposed neck and jaw, Erwin coerced Levi’s pursed lips to part, permitting the entry of his poker-hot tongue.  His mouth tainted with the bitterness of coffee.  Erwin plundered Levi’s mouth insistently, and Levi returned his enthusiasm by rolling his lithe hips with considerable pressure. 

 

Levi soon became an uncontrollable, tempest – fuck he wanted to take this gorgeous man apart – give him the ride of his life.  His deft hands made quick work of untying and parting their robes, all the while he was moaning lewdly into Erwin’s warm mouth, ever so occasionally biting down hard on Erwin’s rampant, seeking tongue.  Levi couldn’t wait to get his hands of the blonde’s huge cock, knowing its blossoming weight, in his own petite hands would feel heavenly and oh so sinful at the same time.

 

Erwin’s hands wandered around Levi’s waist, parting his robe further in their path.  “God Levi you’re a gift”.  Erwin exclaimed, smiling widely around Levi’s open mouth, and probing tongue.  Soon Erwin’s hands found their way onto Levi’s plump ass cheeks, pulling them apart to allow Levi’s grinding against Erwin to create the perfect friction against his sensitive, puckered hole.  The sensation forced Levi to inch closer to Erwin, their two erections brushing together, lewdly.

 

As he grabbed out to hold onto Erwin’s swelling cock, Levi tried in vain to circle his hands around his own member too.  He was barely able to get his hands around the combined circumference of their dicks – but the intense heat of Erwin’s cock against his own made up for what his hands couldn’t stimulate.

 

\- - -

 

Levi looked into Erwin’s lust-filled gaze, his own dark, hooded, penetrating stare communicated his increasing desire, without the need for words.  Erwin didn’t hesitate to react, his hands soon found their way around Levi’s waist again, and he lifted him, like he weighed nothing, so Levi could align Erwin’s raging erection over his fluttering hole.  Levi slicked his own palm with a broad stroke of his tongue, and quickly moistened Erwin’s erection.  He’s known he was still pretty loose from earlier.

 

Erwin attempted to ease Levi back down slowly, but Levi chose to employ all the downward force he could muster, consuming the blonde’s slickened cock in his tight passage in one fell-swoop.  His ass accommodated and stretched immediately, and somewhat unfeasibility at the enforced breach.  The two men moaned in unison, and both blushed delicately at the joyous ease of their synchronization.   It no longer felt rushed, or desperate.  It felt fulfilling, Levi felt complete.

 

“You’re a beautiful gift Levi.  Your body moulds around my cock so perfectly”.  Erwin ran his trembling hands up-and-down Levi’s torso as he spoke.  “You should see how stunning you look”.  Levi wasn’t one for seeking, or necessarily responding to undue praise during sex, but there was something exhilarating in hearing the low, breathy words of adoration spilling from Erwin’s mouth, coupled with his reverent tenderness. 

 

Levi found himself moving in direct response to Erwin’s attentions, steeling his muscular thighs to aid the graceful and rhythmic lift and fall on-and-off Erwin’s cock.  Their coupling began to feel a little too much like love-making, and less like raw, wanton sex.  Levi was forced to admit to himself that the completeness it engendered in him was a little too unsettling, he was a risk of losing himself in the emotions.

 

\- - -

 

“Mmmmh, so fucking full.  You make me feel so fucking full Erwin” – the raven exclaimed huskily, and unrestrained.  He’d known what game he was playing, and the blonde had fallen for it hook-line-and-sinker.  The mere lilt of Levi’s voice speaking Erwin’s name was enough to spur Erwin into his own action.

 

Broad hands moved to clasp Levi’s ass cheeks again, prizing them apart roughly, then Erwin slammed his hips upwards, meeting Levi’s downward fall, and striking his prostate dead-on, stuffing Levi so full of cock that all the air was forced out of his lungs.  “Fuck!  Again!”  Demanded the raven, struggling to regain his breath, gripping onto Erwin to steady himself.  Erwin, of course, acquiesced.  Quickly eliciting more demonstrative phrases from Levi.  “Harder!” “Fuck me raw blondie!”  “I need you deeper”.  “I wanna feel all of you, I wanna feel you filling up my ass”.

 

\- - -

 

Both men had started to sweat, Levi found himself clinging tightly to Erwin’s shoulders, and he repeatedly took the man’s huge cock, deep and hard.  “This is how I wanted you earlier Levi.  Sat on my thick cock.  Wantonly riding me.  Looking so utterly fucked out”.  His words had bristled against Levi’s skin, causing him to shiver with excitement.

 

Erwin’s nails had begun to dig deep into Levi’s ass cheeks, leaving two semi-circles of red-crescent welts that felt deliciously painful.  Levi’s pace had started to falter, he was tiring, his thighs throbbing.  He knew he was rapidly approaching his climax.  He slowed his rise and fall, and let Erwin take over most of the work, though he maintained his own pressure by rolling his flexible hips to correspond with Erwin’s thrusts.

 

\- - -

 

Suddenly Levi’s vision became hazy, he threw his head back and arched his back as he ejaculated, euphorically and loudly, shouting Erwin’s name in the throes of his undoing.  Erwin followed immediately, drawn into his own climax by the pulsating tightness of Levi’s passage – he stilled momentarily to paint Levi’s insides with his load, grunting with the strength of his expulsion.  Shaky hands swiftly returned, to stroke Levi’s exhausted and rapidly cooling body, before pulling the smaller man closer, into the fullness of Erwin’s chest.  “Utterly perfect” – the blonde exclaimed in a breathless whisper, pressed against Levi’s slick skin.

 

Levi had sensed the power of Erwin’s heartbeat, racing against his own.  He closed his eyes, his arms were still slung tight around Erwin’s shoulders.  He then shuffled lightly, triggering a brief hiss from Erwin, as he nudged his over-sensitized cock, still buried deep inside his dripping ass.  Levi was pleasantly surprised by how quickly he found comfort and restfulness against Erwin’s warm, naked skin, as he settled into the blissful aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

\- - -

 

The men remained conjoined so, as the sun moved imperceivably across the sky, plunging half of the terrace into cooler shade.  They are at ease in each other’s embrace, and happily sated – there seemed no reason to rush to part.  It’s impossible to say how long the men remained entwined, comforted by their gentle breaths, but all too suddenly, and rather abruptly, they found themselves no longer alone on the terrace. 

 

“Oh sorry.  Am I interrupting something, you two?”  Mike voice sounded sheepish and decidedly awkward, as he tried not to stare at the two semi-naked men, embraced on the sofa.  “No, it’s fine Mike”.  Erwin stated, his words somewhat heavy with tiredness, as he lifted his chin from where it had been nestled in Levi’s hair.  “You sure?  I can leave if you want me to?”  Levi rolled his eyes, thankfully it goes unseen by either of the men.  He knows he shouldn’t be he found himself irritated by Mike’s diffidence.  “No need Mike”.  Erwin stated plainly, shaking his head to reinforce his stance.

 

\- - -

 

Mike settled himself on a chair, a short distance away from the sofa.  He’d been carrying a bottle of beer, which he toyed with in his hands, nervously picking at the label edges.  Still, apparently itching with the discomfort of having encountered Levi and Erwin so.  It was surprising to say the least, the exhibitionism typified by the orgy surely left no room for such embarrassment, but Mike exuded it all the same.

 

“Good run”.  Erwin enquired leisurely.  It was almost like he wasn’t sat, half-naked with his dick still deeply embedded in Levi’s ass.  “Sure was.  Eld and Nile will be here shortly.  We thought we’d have a beer or two before supper”.  Mike replied.

 

Levi felt conflicted.  It felt so fucking filthy and sexy feeling Erwin’s huge cock gradually softening in his plundered ass – thick cum slowly dripping out and pooling onto the blonde’s meaty thighs.  But on the other hand Erwin’s rather casual conversation with Mike, Mike of all people, made the blonde seem like he was just one of the lads, having exhausted his latest conquest, who was still, somewhat inconveniently clinging to him.  Levi wasn’t sure whether he felt like a possessive accessory, or a whore.

 

He decided to bury his head further into Erwin’s chest, as he did so, he inhaled the heady masculine scent of the blonde, feeling his fine chest hairs tickle against the softness of his own skin.  Levi fooled himself into thinking, if he stayed here, and shut himself off to all distractions, maybe it would seem like the two of them were still alone, relishing in the afterglow of the amazing sex.

 

\- - -


	10. The Orgy (Part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and think of this as a relationship development chapter, rather than lament at the distinct lack of porn.
> 
> But get yourselves ready for Part 11, and the boy's offering of dessert. Yum, yum!

Erwin suspected by Levi’s shallow, rhythmic breaths that he’d fallen asleep.  He’d first felt Levi settle resolutely into his chest, and then felt his limbs gradually begin to relax.  Having Levi still astride him, in such an intimate position tugged at something inside Erwin, a longing perhaps – he tried to bury the emotion deep down, not certain he was ready to accept such feelings.  He methodically stroked the raven’s soft skin, tracing his fingers gently up-and-down his exposed spine.   Soothing, appreciative touches that didn’t go unnoticed by Mike.

 

“You seem to be having an enjoyable weekend, so far Erwin?”  Mike said kindly, he kept his voice low, but it still travelled across the quiet terrace space.  “Do I?”  “Yes – you seem to have taken quite a shine to our newcomer”.  “Hmmm I suppose I have”.  Erwin focused solely on applying his light ministrations to Levi as he replied somewhat distractedly.  “That’s good.  And him you, I think”.  Mike stated, raising his beer bottle to his lips.  “It’s not a problem is it?”  Erwin enquired, turning to face Mike, his blue-eyes communicating a slight inner-conflict.  “No Erwin.  It’s all good.  Really”.   “Okay”.  Erwin muttered, returning his focus back to the raven settled so comfortably on his lap.

 

\- - -

 

Eld and Nile arrived shortly after their brief exchange.  The men carried an arm-full of beer bottles each.  They acknowledged Mike, and handed him another bottle.  Then they both turned to silently greet Erwin, raising their hands, as they’d quickly become aware of his current circumstances.  “Beer, Erwin?”  Nile asked quietly.  “Please”.  Erwin replied, nodding gently to Nile as the man handed him a cold bottle.  Erwin tried not to jostle Levi as he took a swig of the chilled beer.  Nile and Eld seated themselves in the free chairs on the terrace, closest to Mike, neither choosing to interrupt the apparent and rather intimate union between Erwin and Levi on the sofa.

 

“Tired him out again Erwin?”  Eld queried in a somewhat playful voice.  “Hmmm it would seem so Eld”.  Erwin replied, still distracted.  “Well he seems to have taken to the weekend with gusto, if you ask me.  Gunther made a good call inviting him”.  Eld raised his beer and tipped the bottle in Erwin’s direction.  Erwin felt improper to be discussing Levi, in his presence, albeit whilst he was unconscious, so he chose not to respond nor engage in the conversation further.  Instead Erwin took another gulp of his beer, and then, rather protectively, nested his face back into Levi’s silky hair, pressing a firm, unseen kiss there.  He managed to shut out the remainder of the men’s conversation for a while, and just enjoyed this quiet moment with Levi.

 

\- - -

 

For the second time that day Levi had awoken, somewhat drowsily in Erwin’s embrace.  Tender, warm fingers tracing across his skin was the first sensation the raven had felt upon waking.  He carefully lifted his heavy head off Erwin’s chest, raising his sleepy eyes up to the blonde’s face.  “Hi!”  Erwin exclaimed, greeting Levi with a huge smile, and sparkling blue-eyes.  He lowered his beaming face to touch noses with Levi – it was oddly familiar gesture, but not unwarranted.  “Hi.  How long was I out for?”  Levi enquired through a mouth woolly with sleep, and stifling a yawn.  “About 30 minutes, give or take”.  Erwin had kept his voice low, and his face close to Levi’s as he had spoken. 

 

Levi suddenly remembered the earlier, slightly uncomfortable arrival of Mike, and suspected the man may still be sat with them on the terrace.  The thought made him feel a little self-conscious.  It didn’t help that he could also feel Erwin’s cock begin to stir, broadening and lengthening around his relaxed and tender rim.  Levi shuffled a little to indicate his desire to uncouple from the larger man.  Then he managed to lift his body into a more, upright sitting position.  Levi wormed his slackened robes back around his shoulders, and then moved to do the same for Erwin.  Ensuring the blonde’s semi-aroused state wasn’t immediately apparent to any on-lookers.

 

Levi then deftly eased himself off Erwin’s lap, finally parting the two of them and feeling a slight emptiness in his ass, as he did so.  He chose to sit in the small space between Erwin and the end of the sofa – turning his body at a 90-degree angle so his legs were resting on Erwin’s lap and his back was against the sofa arm.  His new position helped cover both their modesty and the evident mess they’d made from their earlier exploits. 

 

“Hi Levi!”  A cheery, male voice said from the opposite end of the terrace.  It was Eld - Nile and Mike were there too.  “Hi!”  Levi mumbled back, his voice still a little croaky with sleep.  He was determined to try to remain as stoic as possible in face of slight embarrassment.  “Fancy a beer Levi?”  Nile enquired graciously.  “Uh … sure”.  Levi answered, blinking to adjust to the sunlight, and his attempts to focus on Nile as he spoke.   Nile rose from his chair, and handed Levi a cool bottle.  Levi mumbled “thanks” in gratitude, before taking a first sip, and enjoying the freshness of the beverage.

 

“We were just making plans for supper Levi”.  Eld explained, trying genuinely to include the now-awake raven in their conversation.  “Yes, Mike’s gonna treat us to one of his famous barbeques.  I’ve ordered a load of meat in especially”.  Erwin chirped up, stroking the soft, downy hairs on Levi’s thighs as he spoke.  “We usually host the barbeque on the beach.  You okay with that?”  Erwin enquired, looking across at Levi for his response.  “Sure. I could go for a steak, or two”.  He said, after taking another sip of his beer.  “We’ll sort some tunes, more beer, and eat.  Then, the younger boys normally organise something for dessert”.  Eld explained, following up with a wink, thrown in Levi’s direction.  Levi’s expression in response to Eld's statement was one of confusion, and Erwin merely patted his thigh gently, and said.  “You’ll understand what he means later Levi.  It’s usually pretty special”.

 

“Well Mike, I suppose we should get started on our preparations for supper”.  Nile said, rising to his feet, and placing his empty bottle on the table.  “Lead the way”.  Mike retorted enthusiastically.   Eld watched as the two men left.  “I wouldn’t mind a shower before supper”.  Levi mentioned, directing his words specifically at Erwin.  “Sure.  I could do with one too”.  “Great!  Then maybe I’ll help you clean up the play room”.  “You don’t need to do that Levi”.  “Tsk, sure I do.  We can’t leave that spunky mess there all weekend.  Least I can do is help change the sheets”.  “Fine”.  Erwin yielded, clearly not able to dissuade the raven.  Levi swung his legs off Erwin’s lap, and rose to his feet, fastening his robe as he did so.  Erwin rose beside him, and did the same, his height dwarfing the raven.  “See you both laters!”  Eld said, raising his hand, then resting back in his chair, cradling his beer.  “Later Eld”.  Erwin replied, following Levi from the terrace.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin guided Levi to his own bedroom this time.  The beach-house master suite.  It was huge, immaculately decorated - masculine and modern.  “There’s a bigger shower in here than the one in your room Levi.  Thought you might appreciate it”.  “The whole room’s fucking bigger!”  Stated an astonished Levi, aghast at the majesty of Erwin’s private space.  “We can move your stuff in here, if you’d prefer to share my room this weekend.  Though you can keep your room if you want your privacy at any time”.  “Okay, let’s do that later.  Now I need a shower.  Come on, I’m filthy and covered in crusted spunk”.  Levi felt a bit off-hand, mildly dismissing Erwin’s gesture of thoughtfulness, so he grabbed Erwin’s hand and all but dragged the blonde into the room’s en suite.

 

The two men showered together, for the second time that day.  This time there were no gentle touches, and no tender embrace.  Though they did manage to find time to laugh and joke with each other, it started when Levi squirted Erwin in the face with the powerful shower-head, and ended in a wet-towel slap to Levi’s naked ass from the cheeky blonde.  They were both flushed and cheery, as well as clean, when they exited the en suite.  Erwin kindly offered to head to Levi’s room and fetch his overnight bag containing his clothes, whilst Levi stayed to dry himself and style his hair.  Levi continued to be impressed by Erwin’s attentiveness, as well as his evident, playful side.  It also helped that the man was a pure Adonis, and an animal in the sack.  Levi looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, with his blushed cheeks and coy smile, and decided this weekend might just be a great success after all.

 

\- - -


	11. The Orgy (Part 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessert is served guys. Enjoy.
> 
> I've rushed to get this uploaded this morning, I'll go back and correct any inevitable errors later.

It took Erwin, with Levi’s help, about thirty minutes to tidy the play space.They’d worked together to strip the cum-soiled sheets, taking them to the laundry room, and re-dressing the over-sized mattress with clean ones.After they’d attended to the play space, they moved back to the terrace, and found it to be littered with beer bottles and the remains of their earlier hot refreshments.“Tsk! Don’t your guests ever clear up after themselves?”Levi enquired, tutting at the mess they were faced with.“You said it Levi, they’re guests.I can’t expect them to do housework while they are here”.“Course you can, you idiot”.Levi chided gently.“You are clearly too much of a pushover.You can’t be expected to host, and clean up after nine other grown men”.“It’s not an issue Levi, honestly.I don’t mind”.“Well it is to me.And I do mind.It’s a good job I’m here.I’ll whip those lazy fuckers into shape.It’s just common-bloody-courtesy to clean up after yourself”.Levi was stood, arms folded, a serious expression schooled on his face.Erwin thought it best not to irritate the raven any further, so he stopped himself from discussing or defending the matter any further.

“I don’t even wanna think about how much fucking spunk you have to clean up after a debauched weekend like this.Bet the randy fuckers blow their loads here-there-and-everywhere.Your dry-cleaning bill must be immense”.Erwin merely flushed, knowing all too well that he’d typically spend days cleaning up cum from most surfaces in the beach-house after an orgy weekend. Levi noted the flush on Erwin’s cheeks, and knew he’d pegged the situation just right. “Too bloody soft for your own good blondie”.The sternness in Levi’s voice had begun to mellow slightly, as the raven moved to ruffle Erwin’s hair, before handing him a tray full of empties, and moving to straighten the cushions on the chairs and the couch.Crossing the house, headed back to the kitchen, Erwin smiled to himself, he was secretly, pretty touched that Levi should care at all.There were clearly sides to Levi that surprised and delighted the blonde.He hoped he might see more of those hidden facets as the weekend progressed.

\- - -

Erwin and Levi had been tasked with carrying the beer cooler down to the beach.Nile and Mike had already set up the barbeque, and Mike was stood, pride-of-place, dressed in his apron.Reiner and Bertolt had made a salad, and had also ferried the plates and cutlery down.Erwin was dressed in loose black, linen shorts, he opted to go topless, and on his feet he wore black birkenstocks.The dark tone of his shorts set off his deep tanned skin gorgeously.He was all solid muscle – Levi couldn’t keep his eyes off the way his body flexed and strained as he carried the weight of the well-stocked cooler.Levi felt much shabbier, dressed in well-worn, jean cut-offs, a loose, cropped white vest, and his ex-military, calf-high boots.Levi hated the sensation of sand between his toes, that’s why he’d opted on the rather out-of-place footwear.

The time was nearing 8pm, the summer-sun was low on the horizon, but the spot they’d chosen on the beach was still highlighted in the glow of the late evening sun.The sand had retained much of the heat of the day.It was an idyllic spot – Levi considered Erwin to be very lucky to have a beach-house in such a perfect location.Eren, Armin and Jean were play-fighting in the low-tide.Squeals and joyous laughter could be heard coming from the three young men.Their carefree attitude made the evening seem even more relaxed.They were each dressed in incredibly skimpy swimwear, their slim, toned bodies glistened with the salt from the ocean.Poor Armin seemed to be the target of the other two’s play – he was constantly being lifted-up high and then thrown into the shallow water, only to be collected into welcoming arms, kissed and groped, then dunked again.Half-hearted pleas for mercy could be heard amidst the soft lull of the waves.

\- - -

The barbeque continued to be a welcome and laid-back affair.Levi settled himself on a blanket, with a cold beer, and let himself be waited on by the dutiful blonde.He ate his medium-rare steak sandwich ravenously, and imbibed in more beers than he usually would allow himself.The couples / threesomes had sat separately, laying back full of good food, listening to the tranquil tunes Eld had selected to play.It was a blissful end to a rather energetic day, and Levi found himself becoming more and more content in Erwin’s company.They found time to talk a little about each other, sharing snippets about their lives and work.The similarities between the two of them didn’t go unacknowledged – they were both, obviously, incredibly career orientated it seemed, though there was a distinct feeling that their personal lives remained rather unfulfilled.

As the evening progressed, Levi watched Armin, Eren and Jean quietly slip-away from the barbeque, giggling to each other as they raced back to the beach house.“Ah, they’ll be getting ready for dessert”.Erwin exclaimed, as he saw Levi spying their departure.“They’ll need a little time to prepare.Fancy another beer while we wait?”“Sure!”Levi replied, though he felt he’d probably had enough already.Erwin rose from the blanket, and strolled over to the cooler, grabbing them both another bottle.Levi couldn’t keep his eyes off the blonde’s peachy ass as it swayed with his steps.He wasn’t sure where his hyper sex-drive had suddenly appeared from, but he was feeling horny, again.He suspected, hoped, the two of them would be fucking again before the night was out.

\- - -

When time for dessert arrived, Erwin held Levi’s hand as he led him back to the beach-house.Levi didn’t complain at the clear gesture of intimacy.Buoyed by his mild-inebriation, he interlocked his fingers with Erwin’s, and allowed the taller man to guide him inside.The open-plan, ‘play-space’ not only contained the huge sofas and mattresses they’d used earlier during the orgy, but it also housed a ten-seater, thick, oak dining table.Levi immediately spotted Armin, laid supine on-top of the table, his petite, naked form covered in delicately carved pieces of fruit – a veritable rainbow of colours and tastes.Eren and Jean were putting the finishing touches to the scene, weaving exotic flowers in the blonde’s splayed hair. 

“Gentlemen, dessert is served”.Stated Eren, rather dramatically.Then both he and Jean perched a-top the table, positioning themselves on all-fours, Eren at Armin’s head, and Jean at Armin’s feet – their faces rested aginst the cool table surface, and their pert asses held high.Beside Eren were cans of whipped-cream, and beside Jean a huge bowl of warm, melted chocolate.Levi looked around at the other men who’d crowded around the feast, the expressions of their faces were bordering on predatory.

Reiner stepped forward first, he was closest to the end of the table, and to Jean.He lifted the bowl of melted chocolate, and poured a thick pool in the arch of Jean’s lower back, stepping back to watch it run delectably down Jean’s ass-crack and over his exposed hole.Taking two of his fat, stubby fingers, Reiner proceeded to smother them in chocolate and push the silky substance up into Jean’s puckered hole.Jean moaned deliciously at the breach, and relished in the sensation of warm, chocolate coating his anal walls.Mike had taken his position at the head of the table, he was holding a can of whipped-cream.He pushed the tip of the nozzle against Eren’s exposed hole, and depressed the trigger, filling his ass with white cream.As he pulled the nozzle free of Eren’s hole, he stood for a moment, and admired how the thick substance dripped filthily out of his ass, and down onto the table.

No utensils had been provided for dessert.It was clear only mouths and hands would be employed during the feast.Well those and the most bizarre forms of tableware Levi had ever witnessed.Armin’s soft, youthful body, and Eren and Jean’s greedy little ass-holes.As the hungry participants fed each other selections of fruit, dipped in cream and chocolate, from each other’s mouths, Armin’s body became gradually exposed to the diners.His pale, lithe form was quickly bruised, by sharp teeth nipping at the dessert servings.The young male did his best, bless him, to remain flat on the table top.But as his nipples were bitten raw, and his semi-hard cock nibbled, he soon began to shudder and squirm.Eren and Jean’s holes were plundered, fingers of tangy pineapple and short-squat, sweet strawberries forced beyond their tight rims, reappearing coated in chocolate or cream, or sometimes both, before being fed to eagerly awaiting mouths.

Levi wasn’t sure what to make of dessert, he’d never been keen on rimming other men, despite enjoying the feeling himself.And the chocolate and cream oozing out of Jean and Eren’s ass-holes was a little unsettling, to say the least.He chose to share fruit carefully nipped by Erwin’s pearly-white teeth off Armin’s flat torso, or Levi would squeeze and crush, then drip juicy morsels of melon and kiwi into the blonde’s expectant mouth.Every so often he’d move to apply kitten licks at Armin’s soft skin, and that seemed to make Erwin more receptive, and they’d kiss fervently afterwards.Thankfully Erwin never offered Levi anything coated in cream or chocolate – he seemed to instinctively pick-up on Levi’s slight discomfort.

The other men however, were much less inhibited.Reiner seemed to relish in punishingly finger-fucking both Eren and Armin into a frenzy, and allowing the less exuberant Berolt to feltch the loosened, dribbling substances from their respective assholes.Reiner would then lick his fat fingers and tongue Bertolt’s mouth excitedly.Mike and Eld seemed to prefer simulating the vigour of anal sex with pieces of fruit, penetrating both boys with whatever fruit they’d appropriated from Armin’s body, then they’d feed it to the boys, so they could taste the liquids oozing from their own asses.Nile, it seemed, was a little more reserved.He’d administer light nips to Armin’s body, and savour in the taste of the fruits he’d collect between his teeth.He’d occasionally lick around Eren and Jean’s plundered holes, more often than not soothing them after they’d been over-worked by one of the other men.Sometimes Erwin would nibble at fruit in someone else’s mouth, and Levi would occasionally do the same, but they’d always come back to together, and hungrily taste each other’s mouths.

\- - -

It became obvious that dessert was almost over when Armin’s body was completely uncovered.His reddened, nipped skin exposed to the sated diners, his petite, uncut cock standing to full attention.Eren had straddled Armin’s flushed face, letting the last drops of cream drip, lewdly into the blonde’s mouth.Jean, quickly moved to deep-throat a whimpering Armin, an enthusiastic thank-you perhaps, for a job well done. As the performance wrapped up, Erwin had suggested he and Levi head to bed, stating firmly that they’d all clear-up the mess in the morning, in an attempt to placate the fastidious raven.As he placed a possessive arm, firmly around the smaller man, Erwin gestured good night to the other diners, who were also beginning to pair off – some clearly too eager to make it to their rooms.Levi relaxed into Erwin’s hold, glad to leave the debauchery behind for the night.He allowed himself to be led up to Erwin’s room, hoping maybe sleep wasn’t the only thing on the blonde’s mind.

\- - -


	12. The Orgy (Part 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of before-bed action for our two would-be lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a Red Letter day for me.  
> My four fics have collectively achieved 10,000 hits and almost 400 kudos.  
> I'm blown away by your continued interest in my work.  
> I hope, as a writer I manage to get better and better, and I know your support will help me do this.  
> THANK YOU - from the bottom of my Eruri-filled heart <3
> 
> Keep commenting and keep interacting - it fills my soul with joy x

Erwin slipped out of his linen, beach shorts with comfortable ease, and padded around his bedroom, gloriously naked.Levi couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s toned physique, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of looking at Erwin, the man was so utterly stunning.He found himself growing half-hard, just from the view, and almost missed hearing Erwin’s offer of a bedtime scotch, he’d been so carried away with his blatant ogling.“Sure”. He’d replied to Erwin’s offer, shucking off his own clothes hastily, and folding, then placing them on a chair in the corner of Erwin’s bedroom.In the meantime, Erwin had poured an expensive-looking, single malt into two squat, crystal tumblers, and moved to hand one to the now equally naked raven – grinning broadly as he tilted his own tumbler towards Levi’s, chinking the glasses together, then taking a mouthful of the bright, amber liquid.Levi couldn’t help but feel dwarfed by the towering blonde, though instead of the evident size different making him feel vulnerable, he’d found it a huge turn-on.

Oozing confidence, the blonde motioned towards his huge, decadent bed, situated in the middle of the room.Levi paused, briefly, not through apprehension or shyness, no, the time for that had passed many hours ago, rather he felt it only courteous to allow Erwin to settle on his favoured side of the bed first.It was his bed when all said and done.Erwin chose to sit on the right-side of the bed, stretching his long, tanned legs out, parting them slightly and resting his broad back against the high, leather headboard.Placing his half-drunk scotch on the bed-side table, he then patted the space on the mattress, the space he’d left between his open thighs, indicating he was inviting Levi to sit there.Levi eagerly climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself in front of Erwin, his back inches away from Erwin’s chest, and his bare ass pressing securely against Erwin’s groin.He’d gripped onto his tumbler with one hand to avoid spilling it, and with the other he’d steadied himself on Erwin’s thick thigh – the fine, blonde hairs tickling the pads of his fingers.

 

\- - -

“How’d you feel after your first day here Levi?”Erwin spoke gently, his question containing a slight trace of concern.“Good.Tired, but good”.Levi replied honestly, unsure whether the blonde expected a little more detail, than his rather vague response.“You seemed a little tense downstairs.Dessert not your thing?”“Not really.I’m not totally down with licking chocolate out of another man’s ass”.Levi deadpanned.Erwin merely chuckled, ever so lightly, and Levi felt the man’s broad chest move in a roll, against his back, with the action.“No.I suppose it’s an acquired taste”.He’d joked softly in reply.His warm palms had fallen onto Levi’s shoulders, and began to work tenderly on the knotted muscle he found there.“Is this okay?”He enquired, breathing his question against the shell of Levi’s ear.Levi hummed, before he spoke to respond.“Fuck, yes!Feels good”.

Levi sipped his scotch languidly, as he relaxed into Erwin’s focused ministrations. He felt the left over tension from the day floating away with each broad circle of Erwin’s palms.His body swiftly becoming pliable and unwound.A low moan escaped the raven’s lips, as one of Erwin’s hands moved to stroke the soft hairs of his neck, whilst the other stretched to clasp his abandoned scotch glass off the bedside table.The unexpected, but pleasurable sensation forced Levi to throw his head back in contentment, settling the crown of his head against Erwin’s firm collar bone, whilst the blonde tipped his own head back, downing his remaining scotch in one gulp.Erwin’s lips, now moistened from the fiery scotch, moved to brush against Levi’s ear – emitting low, smooth, steady breaths, that made Levi inadvertently shiver.

“You’re so beautiful Levi”.Erwin whispered, his hands quickly returning to unknot any lingering tension in Levi’s shoulders, every so often they’d loop around his bony clavicles, hovering tantalisingly close to Levi’s sensitive nipples.“Your body is just perfect”.Levi scoffed at Erwin’s praise, and then spoke through a mouth woolly with arousal.“Says the big ass, blonde tree with the body of a god!”Erwin chuckled again, this time his light huff of amusement was blown against Levi’s ear, causing Levi to shudder uncontrollably.“No Levi, you have the kind of body that can drive a man crazy with desire”.As he spoke, Erwin ran his palms, delectably up and down Levi’s torso, pausing to appreciate the solid ridges of his toned abs.Levi couldn’t help himself, he turned in Erwin’s loose embrace to make eye contact with the blonde, and in doing so, immediately halting the enjoyable progress of Erwin’s hands.

Levi was instantly dismissive of the blonde’s continued adoration of him. “Why do you insist on showering me with praise Erwin, hmmm?You’ll soon discover I’m nothing special”.“Oh - that’s where I beg to differ Levi.You are special.And you’re real.Here, let me show you, what I see”.Erwin held his hand out for Levi’s empty tumbler, taking it and placing it emphatically on the bed-side table and grabbing a small bottle of unscented lube, that had been strategically placed there.Without prompting, Levi sat forward on his knees, his legs bent under him, calves spread and hooked over Erwin’s thighs.His back arched, to sufficiently raise his ass off Erwin’s lap, allowing the blonde access to prepare his eagerly awaiting hole.Erwin had shuffled to change his position too – rather than having his legs spread out on the bed, he was sat-up, resting his weight on his calves, and holding one of Levi’s firmly against his meaty thigh.The fingers of his other hand had already been slicked up with lube, and they moved tentatively to circle and tease the outer muscle of Levi’s fluttering, exposed hole.

“Nngh”.Levi felt instantly enticed and aroused by the blonde’s actions.Swiftly Erwin had breached Levi’s hole with one, thick finger.It had slipped in easily, aided partially by the lube and partially by the fact that Levi’s ass was still open and pliant from their previous coupling.Erwin delicately edged his single finger in and out of Levi’s ass, drawing soft, erotic gasps from the raven.The single finger breach was then replaced by two.Erwin clearly hadn’t been in a rush to forcefully penetrate Levi, no, he was unwavering in his endeavours to bring the raven as much pleasure as possible.Once three of Erwin’s fingers had adequately stretched and teased Levi, Erwin retracted all three, and began to slick up his throbbing erection.

Levi had become impatient, desperate to be speared by the blonde’s hard cock – all eleven and a half glorious inches of it.He’d lifted his ass further off Erwin’s lap, resting all his weight on his knees and calves, and soon he was treated to the sensation of Erwin’s plump, cock-head pressing firmly against his empty hole.Levi allowed himself to sink down, slowly onto Erwin’s erection, savouring every inch, relishing in the stretch and inevitable burn that came with the welcome intrusion.Once Erwin was fully seated in Levi’s ass, both men let out low, breathy moans, and paused to appreciate the somewhat over-powering sensation of their union.Levi again, threw his head back against Erwin’s chest, and this time he circled his right arm around the blonde’s neck and shoulder.Erwin reciprocated, raising his own right arm across Levi’s chest, pulling them tightly together, then reaching up to interlace his fingers with Levi’s.

They began to move in unison, Levi rolling his hips and using the bounce of his knees to take Erwin’s steady thrusts.Their position was perfect – Erwin was able to reach into the depths of Levi’s passage, brushing firmly against his prostate with every inward thrust – and Levi had the freedom to control the pace and strength of their movements.This time their coupling wasn’t frenzied, nor raw, it was unhurried, precise and god, it felt so erotic.Levi couldn’t stop himself moving his left hand down to touch the place where they were conjoined, spreading his legs wider to allow him to do so.The physical contact; feeling where his own ass was unfeasibly stretched, but easily accommodating to the thickness of Erwin’s cock, made Levi groan in abject pleasure.Levi’s fingers were captivated by the push and pull of their movements.His fingers were soon joined by Erwin’s, who also seemed awe-struck at the physicality of the sensation.“Fuck, Levi!Do you feel it?”Erwin’s voice was trembling with the overwhelming eroticism of their union.“Yes.It feels … it feels perfect”.Levi had astounded himself at the honesty and emotion in his reply.Their left hands remained thus, both tracing the resistance of Levi’s hole, and the certain path of Erwin’s cock.“We fit”.Erwin exclaimed simply, the statement whispered, destined only for Levi’s ears.The haziness of their impending climax drove both Levi and Erwin to increase, and further syncopate their pace.Both men were under no illusion - they weren’t fucking, this was making love.


	13. The Orgy (Part 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will these boys ever get out of bed huh?  
> Sorry if you find this chapter rather fluffy and domestic - just trying to advance the story a little.
> 
> I've been poorly, very poorly (complications from my recent surgery), hence the delay in any fic updates for the last week or so. Hopefully back on-course now for more regular updates. Thanks for your continued patience. You guys are the best!

Levi had always experienced punctuated, intermittent sleep, typically barely managing more than four hours straight per night.Given that he’d rested a number of times on Friday already, by 3am, Saturday morning he found himself wide-awake.He spent his first waking hour just gazing at his handsome sleeping companion, studying him closely, without any concern nor embarrassment.

The blonde was laying on his right side, facing towards Levi.His sun-bleached hair was mussed and feathered across his face, half obscuring his beautifully, bushy eyebrows.His face was unlined, it held a peaceful, restful expression, which made him look much younger than his true age.He huffed lightly in his deep, REM sleep, his soft breaths half smothered by the pillow his face was part-smushed against.His thick, right arm was laid-out underneath Levi’s body, and his left arm was slung casually over Levi’s waist.The position had drawn their two bodies close together, their legs were partially intertwined.

The embrace they’d adopted in sleep had a hint of comfortable intimacy about it.Levi felt safe and warm lying in the arms of such an irresistible man.His skin tingled at the recollection of their love making, the night before.They’d felt and shared every breath, every exquisite movement, every heartbeat – the experience had been all-consuming, for both of them.They’d climbed and fallen from their high in pure synchronicity, hands clasped tightly, bodies pressed closely together.Once they’d uncoupled, Levi had lain, boneless against Erwin’s broad chest, and gazed longingly into his alluring blue stare, indulging in the gentle, chaste kisses the blonde had bestowed upon his sweat-slicked, and blushing face.Their lips were reddened and swollen by the time they’d reluctantly parted, in favour of sleep.In Erwin’s arms Levi had settled back and luxuriated in stated fulfilment.

Levi shook his head at the clarity of the flesh memory, his skin tingled with goose-flesh, and arousal stirred in his groin.He’d never anticipated that an invitation to join a 10-man orgy would have ever given him the breath-taking thrill of such emotionally-invested, mind-blowing sex, as he’d experienced with Erwin.Of course, he’d known he’d get fucked, and he’d assumed he would be able to shrug it off as, just sex – how naïve he’d been.God the man knew how to use that dick of his, that’s was for sure, and he’d brought Levi more sexual pleasure in the last 24 hours than he’d experienced, with all the casual partners he’d had in the last year.However, Erwin had also stirred something else within him, something he thought had long been buried.The almost instantaneousness of their attraction towards each other was extraordinary.Levi felt certain he wasn’t being misguided by believing these feelings went both ways – something about Erwin’s words, his demeanour, his passion – engendered a sense of potential, and somehow made Levi’s heart leap.

\- - -

A full bladder, and a dry throat from all the alcohol he’d consumed the previous night, brought Levi back from his ruminations, and managed to allow him to quell any impending sense of obligation he’d felt about putting a label on this emerging ‘thing’ between him and Erwin.He slipped deftly from Erwin’s loose embrace, without stirring the sleeping blonde, and climbed from the bed.Padding softly, bare feet on cushioned flooring, Levi moved to unhook a bathrobe from the back of the bedroom door.He decided it would be better to go back to his own room, and use the facilities there, save waking Erwin at such an ungodly hour.He urgently needed to pee and shower.As he walked, rather stiffly, given his over exertions the day before, he felt the sticky slick of cum between his thighs.He wasn’t sure he’d been so thoroughly fucked since his college days.He knew his asshole must be gaping sore, but oddly it didn’t bother him, and he knew any lingering soreness wouldn’t dissuade him from jumping back into bed with Erwin at the earliest opportunity.

\- - -

Levi leant his sleep-flushed cheek against the cool tiles of the en suite bathroom as he peed long and languidly into the toilet bowl.He wrinkled his nose at the acidic scent of his urine – too much beer, and not enough water – he chided himself.He moved to turn on the shower, and casting off the plush robe, he stepped into the harsh cascade of warm water, pausing to enjoy the sensation of it against his skin.Levi had always been a bit of a water-baby, and he could spend lengthy periods of time just enjoying showering and thoroughly cleansing his body.This morning was no different.The spicy shower-gel supplied by his host was carefully rubbed against his aching muscles, followed by fruit-scented, foaming shampoo kneaded firmly into his scalp and hair.As he cleansed himself, the warm water prickled and massaged his skin, further aiding Levi’s relaxation.Once dry and wrapped back in his bath robe, Levi crept down the sweeping stair-case of the beach-house, passing the mess left from last night’s dessert, to head to the kitchen to brew himself some tea.

\- - -

Levi’s first morning brew was consumed within record time. After he’d downed his first cup, he found himself tapping his fingers against the marble kitchen surface, contemplating how to fill his time before heading back up to wake Erwin, with a cup of coffee, and perhaps a morning kiss, or two.It was only 5am, he suspected he’d have at least another 2 hours of time to kill before it was deemed an appropriate hour for waking someone on a Saturday morning.Levi’s mind wandered back to the mess in the living space, and he found himself hunting through Erwin’s cupboards in search of his cleaning supplies.It took longer than anticipated for Levi to clean the crusted chocolate stains, and hardened, white cream from the oak dining table.He’d even found squashed pieces of fruit and suspicious looking substances ground into the living room floor.However, Levi appreciated the chance to lose himself in the monotony of the domestic activity.The dining space sparkled once Levi had finished cleaning, and he stood back for a moment to admire his work.There was only so much time Levi could waste before feeling the urge to head back up to Erwin’s room again – it was hard for Levi to dismiss the fact that he craved the blonde’s attention.He moved back into the beach-house kitchen and filled and boiled the kettle, setting-out the breakfast tray with Erwin’s cafetiere and his own tea-pot.Once he’d prepared the drinks, he headed quietly back upstairs with the tray to wake the sleeping blonde.

\- - -

Porcelain and metal collided tunefully, as the beverage tray rattled with Levi’s challenge of balancing it on one hand, whilst opening the door to Erwin’s bedroom with the other.The noise brought Erwin immediately out of his deep sleep, and he raised his head in time to see Levi entering the bedroom.The blonde yawned widely, raising his arms in a contorted position to stretch the knots from his shoulders.“Morning”.Erwin, despite only just having woken, managed to greet Levi with a broad, toothy smile.“Hmmm.You made coffee?”He enquired, his voice husky and dreamy sounding.“Yep”.Levi replied, trying to keep a blush from his face, whilst walking in a direct line towards the bed, tray still balanced precariously on one hand.Erwin looked beautifully ruffled, and awfully cute having just woken.Levi cast his eyes away from the blonde just sufficiently to place the tray on the bed, and settle himself back beside Erwin, still wrapped in his bathrobe.

“Hmmm thanks, smells good.What time is it?”Erwin asked, pulling himself up so his back was resting against the headboard.The cotton sheets fell from the blonde’s chest and torso, exposing an expanse of muscular, tanned skin.Levi hummed silently at the sight.“Still early.Before 7am”.“Did you not sleep well Levi?” Erwin stared at Levi with concern apparent on his face, Levi attempted to dismiss his worry by replying - “I slept fine.Just woke early, that’s all”.He depressed the cafetiere, and poured Erwin’s black coffee into the mug.Erwin took hold of the mug, and brought it to his face, blowing on the surface of the hot liquid, before sampling it.“Hmmm.I could get used to being brought coffee in bed”.He glanced at Levi with a playful smirk on his lips.“I bet you could”.Levi scoffed, blushing at the intimation, whilst trying to busy himself with pouring his own tea.

\- - -

As Erwin sipped his coffee, Levi found himself oscillating between cradling his tea-cup in a tight grasp, and worrying the edge of the cotton bed sheet with his fingertips.It didn’t take long for Erwin to notice Levi’s apparent discomfort.“You seem quiet Levi.Are you okay?”Levi felt Erwin’s ice blue-gaze burning down at him, and he struggled to meet his eyes.“I’m fine.I’m just not really a morning person.Not until I’ve had a couple of cups of tea anyways”.He replied, raising his tea-cup to his quivering lips to make a show of his explanatory statement.His words weren’t a lie, but they were the whole truth either.Levi was nervous.The kind of nervous you feel when you’ve woken up beside your gorgeous one-night-stand, and are faced with small talk and awkward silences.He been so eager to be with Erwin again, he hadn’t thought about what he’d say to him, or how they’d even interact.Apparently sex came natural to the pair, conversing over morning coffee was somewhat more difficult.

Erwin’s next question came completely out-of-the-blue, and Levi suspected the blonde may have been suffering from residual apprehension too.“Did I come on too strong last night Levi?”Levi forced himself to tear his gaze away from his tea-cup, and he held Erwin’s shiny blue stare, just for a moment, as he replied.“No.Last night was … last night was … good”.“Oh. Good”.The blonde parroted back, softly.“So … you’re still happy to spend the weekend with me”.“Yes”.Levi replied almost instantly, his voice firm and sure.After a further pause, but without allowing the painful silence to descend between them again, Levi willed himself to speak out.“Fuck!I feel like a nervous teenager.I don’t know what’s wrong with me”.He cradled his head with his free hand, and ruffled his raven hair with the motion.“Last night was fucking amazing.Okay?I’d be a fool to miss out on spending more time with you Erwin.I want to.I want this.To be with you”.Erwin responded by exhaling an equally nervous sounding chuckle, then whispering – “I do too Levi.More than anything”.He moved his hand to locate Levi’s, which was trembling slightly with fear, he grabbed it securely, interlocking his fingers with Levi’s.

“God this is stupid”.Levi was shaking his head in disbelief, adopting a light, but admonishing tone to his voice.He placed his empty tea-cup rather emphatically on the bedside table and spoke out again.“I mean; we’ve fucked already – more than once.God you gave me more orgasms yesterday than I’ve had in the whole of the last year.I shouldn’t feel so fucking nervous around you, but somehow I do”.With his hand still resolutely intertwined with Levi’s, Erwin returned to address Levi’s worries again.“If it’s any consolation I feel equally as nervous Levi”.After he’d said the words, Erwin’s Adam’s apple bobbed up-and-down, as he swallowed thickly, carefully considering his next words.“Do you think a good morning kiss might help us ease the tension?”“Maybe”.Levi looked up again at Erwin, this time a coy smirk adorning his lips.“No tongues though, not before you’ve brushed your teeth”.“Okay.Got it.Yes to kissing, but no to tongues”.

As soon as Erwin’s coffee mug had been placed on the bedside table, he wound his long arms around Levi’s chest, and pulled the raven close.Levi sensed Erwin’s strong breath, bitter from the black coffee against his face, and then felt the softness of Erwin’s lips on his.Erwin’s kisses were light, lips pursed as his unfaltering smile pressed against Levi’s mouth.Their hands remained clasped together, as they melted into the welcome embrace, mouths melding and reluctant to part.Erwin gasped harshly.“God.I’m hard for you already Levi”.Erwin stated, drawing attention to his quickly awakening cock, which had hardened against Levi’s right thigh.“No shit, big guy”.Levi smirked as he took in Erwin’s wanton, rosy lips again, nibbling slightly along the edge of his mouth.“My poor ass could do with some respite though”.Levi felt Erwin’s mouth form into a childish pout.“Jesus, just for a few more hours, blondie.It took quite a pounding yesterday you know”.“Oh I remember”.Erwin replied, as he swiftly lifted Levi onto his lap, and with deft hands he untied Levi’s robe, and drew their two fully erect members together in his broad palm.Then he whispered huskily against the shell of Levi’s ear, causing the raven to shiver with arousal - “I think, just this once I can find a way for us both to get off, without punishing your poor ass”.

\- - -


	14. The Orgy (Part 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys work-out. And Levi is presented with an offer he just can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to get enough of updating this fic at the moment.  
> Hope you are enjoying reading, and much as I am enjoying writing.
> 
> PS - this fic is about to break the 4000 hits barrier. JUST WOW!!!!

**\- - -**

 

Levi stood beside Erwin, both men were facing the large mirror in Erwin’s en suite bathroom, both brushing their teeth, a post-orgasmic flush colouring both their cheeks, beautifully.   Erwin had already set the shower running, and once they’d finished at the sink, he moved Levi gently towards the shower stall.  Levi stilled Erwin’s gesture, and decided to take control of the blonde, for once, holding him firm beneath the water, then pouring shower gel into his petite hands, and running them worshipfully over Erwin’s glorious body.  He touched every soft inch of skin, ran his hands over every pronounced muscular ridge, and circled his delicate fingertips across every patch of downy, blonde hair.  Wherever he touched, he followed with hot, open mouthed kisses, and light nips.  He paid particular attention to the man’s cock, delicately handing his pliant foreskin, and washing over and under thoroughly, as he did so, he felt it grow eager in his hand.

 

Erwin quickly became undone at Levi’s abject show of adoration.  “God Levi, I could wake up to you every day, I swear”.  Erwin’s previously stilled hands, came to wrap themselves around the raven, inadvertently pressing his hardening cock against Levi’s toned stomach, whilst he greedily soaped the smaller man’s body, to reciprocate the raven’s attentions.  “You have no idea what your hands and your mouth do to me”.  He stated, gazing down adoringly at Levi, his baby-blues sparkling with emotion.  “Back at you big guy”.  Levi replied, straightening his form, unable and unwilling to hide his own fervent erection.  Erwin chuckled and blushed coyly, trying to blow-off their shared state of arousal, but it was clear, they were destined to be permanently horny around each other.  “If you’re not careful Levi, I may just have to keep you”.  Levi opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t find words adequate to express how he was feeling in that moment.  He just hummed, and nestled himself against the firmness of Erwin’s damp chest, enjoying the feeling of the man’s erection pressing hard against his torso, his back, bearing the brunt of the cascading shower.

 

\- - -

 

As the men dried themselves, Levi in particular found himself taking deep breaths to calm his heady, aroused state.  Erwin appeared a little more collected, and he walked around naked and still half-hard, with the same confidence he’d exuded the night before.  “I was going to work-out for an hour or so, before breakfast.  Care to join me?  I’ve got a gym set-up, downstairs in my garage”.   “Ah, so that’s your secret is it.  You’re a gym bunny.  I wondered where that buff physique came from”.  Levi joked back at the blonde, teasingly.  “Oh.  Have I spoilt your illusion Levi?  You surely didn’t think I was born looking this good, did you?” Erwin wiggled his eyebrows at Levi, as he moved to display the full extent of his magnificent form – flexing and tensing his muscles in a perfect show of masculinity.  Levi sucked in a breath at the sight, he was dangerously close to popping another full-on boner.  “Conceited, much?”  Levi bit back at the blonde, the jovial tone still apparent in his voice.  Erwin merely chuckled in response. 

 

“I’d love to work out with you.  Well, we can’t stay up here all day, now can we?”  Levi couldn’t help but continue to tease Erwin, though he suspected if he continued along that vein, the two of them may just give up on the day, and spend it in bed, fucking.  Which wouldn’t be such a bad thing now Levi came to think about it, but …  “We could, you know.  There’s plenty we could do to keep us occupied up here”.  Erwin’s mischievous response didn’t help quell Levi’s wildly spiralling thoughts.  Levi could have sworn he saw Erwin’s magnificent cock twitch at the implication.  “Hey, down tiger!”  Levi stated, shooting the over-excitable man down straight, and staring pointedly at his over-eager manhood.  The blonde threw a gorgeously schooled pout back at Levi.  “Okay spoilsport. I’ll just get changed into my gear, and then we can head straight down”. 

 

Erwin moved to open a large chest of drawers, and pulled out a white and black, designer sports vest and tight black shorts, taking mere moments to slip them on – sans underwear, Levi noted with a shiver.  Levi padded through the bedroom to his own holdall, which he’d neglected to unpack the previous day.  He managed to dig out his own work-out shorts, and a rather crumpled, and well-worn t-shirt, that he often donned when he was training.  When dressed and standing beside Erwin, he’d felt like the poor-relation.  Erwin could clearly get away with wearing anything, at still look like a fucking Adonis.  Levi, sadly, thought he looked a bit like a grubby little street-urchin.  His shabby appearance didn’t dissuade Erwin from flashing him a hungry grin, which made his stomach flip.  Then wordlessly, the blonde held out his hand, for Levi to take.  Which the raven did almost immediately and with little thought.  Hand-in-hand Erwin led Levi down to the gym.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin’s garage gym was incredibly well-equipped, for such a small space.  The garage itself had been transformed with light wooden floors, and white-washed walls – the original garage door replaced with frosted glass panels.  Along the side of the room, one whole wall was clad with a ceiling-to-floor mirror.  The space was stocked with top-of-the-range equipment – a full set of weights, bench-press, rack, punch bag, treadmill, ab cruncher, cross-trainer and lat station.  In the corner of the garage, was a small area that had been walled-off and made into a walk-in shower.  As Levi entered, and finally let go of Erwin’s hand, he walked around the room just spending some time taking everything in.  “Use whatever equipment you like Levi”.  Erwin said, breaking the silence in the room. “I think I’ll start with a run, and then finish with some weights”.  “Fine”. Levi replied.  “I prefer core training anyway, so I’ll head to the bench first”. 

 

\- - -

 

Working-out, alongside cleaning, were two activities that Levi felt could really lose himself in.  Just allow himself to time and space to shut everything out, and enjoy the minutia of the actions.  That morning, however, he found it increasingly hard to focus.  His eyes kept wandering across the room, to Erwin, who was pounding away on the treadmill, his face flushed, and his unstyled-hair already clumped and sweaty.  Erwin’s meaty thighs shook with each firm pace, and his ass looked delectable, clothed so tightly in those sleek, black shorts – Levi found the sight mesmerizing.  Erwin’s heavy breathing was particularly distracting for Levi, who was laid out on the bench, trying, but failing to achieve his normal crunch reps.  Levi decided to abandon his crunches in favour of using the punch bag, which was hanging in the far corner of the garage, a distance away from the distracting blonde.  He hoped this way he might be able to work of some of his lingering, sexual frustration, and avoid being so easily distracted by his companion.

 

As Levi walked towards the punch bag, he noticed a black leather sling mounted on a metal frame, and secured firmly to the ceiling of the gym-space.  He raised his eyebrow at the play-piece, which seemed a little out-of-place in a gym.  Levi found himself wondering whether the sling was a permanent fixture in the space.  He’d seen sling-sex during a trawl of internet porn, but he’d never partaken.  He couldn’t help pondering whether Erwin enjoyed a bit of play/kink sex – he blushed fervently, again, at the thought.  Then turning to focus on his chosen apparatus, he pushed the thought to be back of his mind, merely making a mental note to ask Erwin about it later.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin slowed the treadmill to a walking pace then, and stepped off the machine.  Moving towards a shelving unit on the garage wall he grabbed himself a hand-towel.  As he wiped the sweat from his face and neck, his eyes migrated to his smaller, gym companion.  Levi was clearly heavily invested in taking apart Erwin’s punch-bag, landing hard punches and jabs to the swinging article, his feet moving lightly on the ground on tiptoes, and his lithe body tensing and flexing as he circled the floor with the grace of a dancer.  As he raised his right arm to land a solid punch to the bag, his t-shirt raised ever-so slightly, exposing a hint of soft porcelain skin, and firm muscle.  Whenever Levi was in Erwin’s proximity, the air seemed to electrify with sexual tension.  Erwin had never experienced such a pull of attraction to anyone before, not even Mike.  His body screamed to hold the raven down, to lick and suck him until he was putty in his hands, then feel himself enveloped in his hot, tight heat – that was oh, so addictive.  As he daydreamed about fucking Levi into happy oblivion, the man himself cast Erwin a grey-hooded glance over his shoulder.  He’d been caught staring, and the thrill he felt, only made him want Levi more.

 

With an air of coolness, Erwin stepped towards the space that Levi was currently inhabiting.  He waited until the raven paused in his actions before speaking.  “Would you be willing to spot me on the weights bench?”  With a breathless, low tone Levi agreed.  “Sure.  Pass me that towel would you?”  Erwin made sure he brushed hands with Levi, as he passed over his semi-damp towel.  The charge he felt was even stronger, and he was certain he saw Levi shiver slightly from the touch.  Throwing the towel loosely around his neck, Levi followed Erwin back into the centre of the garage to the weight bench.  He watched the blonde select his chosen weight – 120kg – and load the barbell on the overhead rack. 

 

Levi knew the purpose of spotting, and was pretty confident he’d be observant enough to know when to intervene if Erwin found the weight too tricky.  Though, by the way Erwin had handled the heavy barbell, he suspected the man knew exactly what he was doing, and maybe, just maybe Levi’s company was just for show.  With that thought in mind, he decided to make Erwin’s morning weight training a little more of a challenge.  As Erwin laid supine on the bench, head below the weight rack, Levi swiftly straddled the blonde’s torso, allowing their crotches to brush together lightly, before he rose onto his knees, to avoid adding any impinging weight onto Erwin.  “Well this isn’t quite what I had in mind, when I asked you to spot for me”.  Erwin stated, his eyes curiously searching Levi’s silver-grey ones.  “You’re not telling me you can’t handle a bit of added pressure blondie?”  Levi taunted back in response.  “Or should that be added incentive”.  He ground his bulging groin against Erwin’s tight shorts, and elicited a sharp, but pleasurable gasp from the man. 

 

With a shake of the head, Erwin raised his eyes to his target, the 120kg barbell, lifting easily from its seat on the rack, and holding it up with firmly locked arms.   As he brought the weight down and lifted in back up again, his deltoids and biceps bulged deliciously.  He repeated the movements a number of times, and Levi licked his lips at just how arousing Erwin’s show of strength was.  Once Erwin had seated the weight back into the rack, Levi leant forward and rewarded his efforts with a bruising kiss, Erwin lifted his upper body off the bench to return its intensity.  Levi moved his lips to the side of Erwin’s head and whispered into the shell of his ear “a sling is an odd thing to have hanging in your gym”.  Settling his head back against the leather of the bench, Erwin stared directly at Levi, who’s lips looked moist and inviting.  “I set it up for this weekend.  Bertolt tends to favour using it when he tops for Reiner.  It’s particularly effective if there’s a height or weight difference between partners”.  “Oh”.  Levi replied, his mind whirring with possibilities, the corners of his lips curling sufficiently to give away his ardent fantasies, to the observant blonde.

 

Erwin moved to a sitting position, grabbing Levi’s ass and pulling him down onto his now fully hardened groin.  “You fancy testing it out?” Erwin pressed his teeth into the side of Levi’s neck, and nipped sharply at the skin, sufficiently to leave a bruise.  “Do you?”  Levi threw the question back at Erwin, not really trusting himself to speak honestly, he could already hear the waiver in his voice.  “If you’re willing to fuck me in it.  Then the answer’s yes, of course”.  Levi’s eyes widened at Erwin’s bluntness.  He’d never been asked to top someone before.  His stature always had him pinned as the perfect bottom, albeit with his attitude, occasionally a power-one.  Somehow, he couldn’t think of anything to rebuff the blonde’s suggestion.  His mind immediately painted a vivid picture of Erwin coming undone, by his hand, by his cock.  Of having that gloriously toned body writhing under him, responding purely to him, submitting to his will, brimming over with pleasure.  “Okay”.  Levi said, locking his shimmering gaze with Erwin’s, communicating the strength of his need with that single word of agreement, and that single piercing gaze.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh - next time Bottom!Erwin - YAY!


	15. The Orgy (Part 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tops Erwin. And it's pretty mind-blowing.  
> (I suspect he'll offer to top more often!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a bottom-Erwin scene.  
> Your thoughts and feedback would be much appreciated, as always.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time more scenes with the other pairings, I promise. And certainly more play.

 - - -

 

Both men got to their feet immediately, and rushed towards to the hanging sling, no tentativeness in their movements.Their shared excitement, at what was to come, was palpable.Something automatic within Levi took over, as he instructed Erwin to strip.His words sounding firm and true, though he barely heard his own voice over the rapid thumping of his heart.He observed the blonde acquiescing to his request, casting off his gym-shorts and vest at record speed.Levi, for the moment, decided to remain clothed, as he guided the now naked Erwin to lay supine in the suspended leather sling.The sling cradled Erwin’s head and back, and once settled, without being asked, the blonde instinctively raised his legs, resting his bare feet against the heavy metal chains that supported it. His abs, tight and ridged, his cock, hard and moist at the tip.And his asshole was beautifully exposed, just for Levi.The raven sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, he found it a challenge to tear his gaze away from this gorgeously supplicant man, laid bare before him, wanton, open.Levi grabbed a conveniently-placed bottle of lube (silently thanking Erwin for being such a well-prepared host), and tossed it to the blonde, with the simple instruction – “finger yourself open for me”.He didn’t trust himself to act immediately, he feared he may falter at this first stage, the eroticism of the sight in front of him threatened to overwhelm him – he forced himself to clench his fists at his side, to halt the uncontrollable trembling of his limbs, focusing hard on trying not to blow his load there and then.

\- - -

A deep, pink flush painted Erwin’s cheeks, upon hearing Levi’s request, but he complied without argument, uncapping the bottle of lube, and pooling the sticky, odourless substance into his right hand.With a slight shift of his position, Erwin settled back into the sling, and slid his shaky hand down, past his burgeoning erection, and heavy balls, to his tight, rosy-pink ass hole.With his thick index finger, Erwin teasingly circled his hole. Levi watched the motion with full attentiveness, feeling his own cock throbbing hard and heavy in his shorts.Cautiously, Erwin used the same index finger to breach the puckered ring of muscle, a low moan slipping from his lips as he did so.In order to loosen his fluttering rim, Erwin proceeded to dip the tip of his finger in and out, circling the edge of his hole to coat it liberally in shiny lube.Once confident he was relaxed enough, Erwin thrust his whole finger into his warm, inviting tunnel – the sensation, uncommon to Erwin, made the man throw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack and panting.

Spurred on by the erotic moans tumbling from Levi’s mouth at the show, Erwin worked his single finger in and out of his tight little hole, at increasing speed.“Fuck blondie, that’s it, work yourself nice and loose for me”.Refusing to be an inactive observer, Levi had already pushed his own shorts down, allowing them to pool around his ankles, as he stroked his stiff cock, his eyes following the steady movements of Erwin’s finger.“Can you add another finger for me, beautiful?”Levi asked, again the certainty of his voice, belying the quickening of his pulse, and the dizziness in his head.Levi caught a quick glimpse of Erwin’s blue-eyes, as he snuck a peak at the raven, and nodded swiftly in answer to the man’s question.As he singled out his middle finger from his right-hand, to join the index finger already probing his ass hole, he bit his lower lip in nervousness – though he pushed ahead, and wiggled the second digit alongside the first.The stretch and burn forcing a deeper moan from his pursed lips.

For a time, Erwin was working his two fingers in-and-out in opposition, as one worked its way in the other dipped out – treading a sure and steady path to looseness.His breathy pants forming a rhythmic cadence, which matched the pace of his fingering.Soon, as Erwin settled into the comfort of the stretch, both fingers began to work in tandem – scissoring, and thrusting to widen his hole, the movements becoming giddy, needy.His hole quickly became greedy for more.Levi knew this was he cue to take control.He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and stepped out of his shorts, moving towards the supine blonde, and raising his hand to still Erwin’s fingers.Speaking quietly, Levi instructed. “That’s it handsome, let me take over now”.Erwin’s eyes opened at the sound of Levi’s voice, his pupils were blown, only a sliver of ocean-blue now visible, ringing their torrid blackness.Erwin released his two fingers with a slick pull, and his hole immediately clenched and gaped at the loss.

Levi grabbed the lube, and coated his own right hand.He was shaking, so he placed his left hand on Erwin’s spread thigh, in an attempt to steady himself, whilst he applied a further coat of lube around Erwin’s puckered hole.His fingers teased and circled the rim, before he delved straight into Erwin’s hot tunnel with two slick fingers – the resultant squelch, and inviting heat was delectable.Erwin body was immediately responsive, sucking in Levi’s fingers.Erwin moaned lewdly, and rolled his hips to gain purchase on the invading digits.Levi finger-fucked him decisively, dragging his fingers in-and-out, reaching as deep as he could, seeking Erwin’s prostate with each inward thrust.He knew, as soon as Erwin bucked his hips high off the sling, he’d found what he’d been searching for – and then he proceeded to press down firmly on the spongey nub, leaving Erwin panting and squirming.Soon a third finger ventured the breach, passing through the ring of muscle with relative ease.Levi knew three of his own fingers would only be the equivalent of two of Erwin’s, but he suspected they would be sufficient.Levi’s cock wasn’t as thick as Erwin’s, nowhere near in fact.No his cock was slim, but it had an impressive length to it.Levi was under no doubt that he’d be able to pleasure Erwin with what he had.

\- - -

After Levi was satisfied he had worked Erwin’s ass hole loose enough, he retracted his fingers, and Erwin let out a pained whimper.“I think you’re ready for my cock now blondie, don’t you?”As he spoke, Levi focused on stroking his own neglected member, which was weeping pre-cum profusely, standing purple and proud.He used his lube-slicked hand to prepare his cock.“Fuck me, Levi.I’m ready”.God, Erwin’s breathy demand was almost Levi’s undoing.The blonde’s hands were flailing wildly, attempting to grab a hold of Levi, and pull him close.He was desperate to be penetrated, he wanted to experience that rare feeling of fullness that he hadn’t felt in such a long time.Levi took a moment to savour in Erwin’s somewhat fraught, needy behaviour, as he grabbed his own cock, and rubbed the bulbous, weeping head against the shiny, slicked rim of Erwin’s ass.Refusing, for the moment, to pass through that aching ring of muscle, that desperately clenched, and gaped around thin air.“God your hole is so fucking needy for my cock blondie.When was the last time you had a dick up there hmmm?”Levi guided his cock head into position, and pushed lightly against Erwin’s hole, breaching it barely, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from the blonde, before he pulled out and left him wanting, again.He followed the same pattern, again and again, until Erwin was squirming and begging beneath him, grappling at the back of Levi’s thighs in an attempt to force that initial, teasing breach deeper.

Levi soon found he couldn’t hold back any longer.Buoyed by Erwin’s sudden, “fuck me, fuck me” mantra, he lined himself up against Erwin’s greedy little hole, and thrust himself in.No pacing, just sliding in deep, and to the hilt in one fell-swoop.Erwin’s own rock-hard cock bounced off his chest with the force, leaving a pool of pre-cum settled in the ridge of his firm abs.“Fuck!You are so fucking tight”.Levi moaned harshly, his cock felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, in the grip of Erwin’s tunnel, and the heat was totally devastating.Erwin had released his hold on Levi’s ass and had thrown his head back in utter pleasure, the feeling fullness immediately overwhelming his senses.After a moments pause, he urged the raven to move, and move he did.Levi was determined to go at it hard and fast, there would be time for gentleness later, but for now, he desired to fuck Erwin raw.To ride that gorgeous, peachy ass into oblivion.Erwin was so deliciously pliant and willing beneath him, Levi knew he could give, and take whatever he desired, and the blonde would still be putty in his hands.

Levi quickly found a punishing rhythm, which had Erwin rocking back and forth in the sling, pushing and pulling to meet the force of Levi’s thrusts, using all the weight his legs could muster, bent at the knees, toes gripping onto the chains. Taking Erwin in his supine position, Levi didn’t falter in brushing against his prostate, time after time. Then Levi sensed a sudden change in the blonde, and watching him grapple to hold onto the base of his reddened cock, Levi realised Erwin was attempting to stave off an orgasm, and he spoke out to stop his attempts.“Don’t hold back blondie.Come for me”.Levi commanded in a breathy statement.Erwin immediately abandoned his attempts to halt his climax, and fixed his glazed eyes on his companion.Levi could feel the strength of Erwin’s heart beat through his own cock, which was relentlessly pounding his ever tightening hole.With a garbled, almost unintelligible string of expletives, Erwin was spurting long-and-hard, white strings of cum casting ribbons across his heaving chest.Levi thought he might die at the chocked sensation Erwin’s orgasm had gifted his own cock.It felt fucking amazing.It took everything Levi could muster, with gritted teeth and blurred vision, to fuck the blonde through his climax.Erwin was left moaning and writhing at the over-sensitization of it all.

\- - -

“Can you take more handsome?” Levi enquired, ensuring his ceaselessness wasn’t causing Erwin too much discomfort.Reddened, pursed lips emitted a melodious hum, and Levi took that as his sign to continue.He pushed himself closer to his supine companion, and grabbed both of his legs, casting them swiftly over each of his shoulders, and fucking Erwin’s slick hole with complete abandon.Tightness started to radiate across Levi’s pelvic and thigh muscles, as he hammered his cock merciless into Erwin. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.You feel so fucking good”.He announced.“Do you like that blondie?Me fucking your tight little ass hole?”Erwin quickly adopted a new, responsive mantra to Levi’s questioning.“Yes, Yes.Harder. Fuck! Harder baby”.The sounds of their groaning and panting, and the lewd, slick noise of Levi’s cock, slipping so deliciously into and out of Erwin’s wet ass at a punishing pace, echoed around the garage.

Soon, Erwin’s thighs began to tremble uncontrollably, and inadvertently they squeezed together tightly around Levi’s neck.“Levi …”.Erwin’s plea was so breathless and erotic, it clearly signalled his second impending orgasm.And with a grunt, Erwin released for a second time, covering his chest in copious amounts of spunk, chest wheezing as he gasped for much needed air.The exquisiteness of Erwin’s second climax finally tipped Levi over the edge.Levi forced himself to serve Erwin one final harsh, lengthy thrust, and then he released his thick load into him, expelling a dry, throaty roar as he did so, the sound reverberating long and low from his chest.He stilled momentarily, as he lost himself in the sensation of painting Erwin’s tunnel with hot pulses of spunk – his cock still buried deep and to the hilt.The strength of his climax was overwhelming, Erwin’s own orgasm initiating a clenching tightness was milking Levi of everything he had to give.Levi wondered, for an instant, whether he might black-out from the intensity of the feeling.Fuck! It had to be the hottest, most overwhelming thing he’d ever experienced.

\- - -

Levi suddenly realised how firmly he’d been gripping onto Erwin’s calves, and he released his hold, to allow the man’s legs to fall loose and off his shoulders – he noticed the red crescents left from his nails embedded in the man’s tanned skin, and momentarily winced in displeasure.Feeling utterly spent, he leant over his supine partner, sweat dripping from his forehead, his own chest bursting and struggling for air, his heart racing.In his own post-climatic exhaustion, Erwin raised his upper body off the sling, and moved to seek Levi’s panting mouth.As their lips collided, they sought to swallow each other’s breathy pants, tongues lazily tasting the saliva that had pooled in their mouths.They were determined to enjoy the afterglow for as long as possible, Levi reluctant to pull his softening cock out of Erwin, and Erwin unwilling to halt bestowing his wordless gratitude on Levi, with his hungry mouth.It was obvious how they’d just shared something significant, taken that important step forward, and from this moment forward, there was no going back.Erwin saw it through the adoration in Levi’s gaze, and Levi felt it in the potency of Erwin’s kisses.

\- - -


	16. The Orgy (Part 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi bathe in the afterglow of their sex.  
> They make plans for their Saturday morning together, and hear more about Nile's impending DP session with Mike and Eld.  
> Eren and Armin just can't help themselves at the breakfast table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not certain I'm entirely happy with this chapter.  
> It's one of those that merely moves the story along.  
> Though I've edited it, there may still be some minor mistakes - please point them out, if you notice them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it all the same. Feedback, and general interactions are always much appreciated. Keep them coming.  
> Can't wait to get the next chapter written - there'll be some rough sex between an unlikely coupling ... Jean invites Eren down into the gym. And there will even be a bit of Armin/Levi time.

\- - -

 

As their lips became swollen and reddened, and they were panting with almost total breathlessness, they finally pulled apart.They’d bathed in their joyous, sexual afterglow for what had felt like hours.Levi cock was now completely flaccid, and he was able to slip out of Erwin’s warm, soft asshole with relative ease – he let-out a little whine as he did so.He couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at the blonde’s pink, abused hole as he drew out.Watching a thick globule of cum follow his cock out, and run down between Erwin’s spread ass cheeks.Levi could have wept at the erotic sight of Erwin’s cream-pied, tender asshole; mesmerised, he wasn’t able to draw his eyes away.“See something you like?”Erwin enquired teasingly, the blonde still laid-back, leisurely in the sling.“Yes. Fuck!Your asshole stuffed full, and dripping with my cum has to be one of the fucking hottest things I think I’ve ever seen”.

Levi had foregone his earlier shyness around the blonde, how he’d felt, coy and tongue-tied when they’d been together in Erwin’s bedroom.It would seem the two men had moved way beyond that point now, especially after what they’d just done, and everything else that had passed between them so far that weekend.“Mmmmm”. Erwin all but purred in response to Levi’s lewd statement.“It feels pretty hot too.Nice, and moist, and so full”.He gave a tantalising little wiggle of his ass, as much as the sling would allow, to reinforce the pleasurable sensation he was describing.His asshole spasmed faintly, and more of Levi’s cum leached out.

Levi shuffled ever-so slightly on his bare feet, and managed to tear his eyes away from Erwin’s ass sufficiently to look up at his semi-reclined companion, into those sparkling baby-blues.“Was that … was I okay?That was my first ever time topping”.He enquired, trying hard not to colour at his honesty.“Really?”Erwin replied, eyes widening, evidently astounded at the raven’s admission.“You were incredible. I’d have never known it was your first time topping.Feeling you inside me was just … perfect”.Levi flushed immediately at the praise, turning away briefly to locate a towel to clean the two of them up.He couldn’t help but hope this might not be the first, and last time he gets to top the gorgeous blonde. 

Once Levi had dried his own flaccid cock, and had helped mop the worst of the cum from Erwin’s stomach and chest, as well as that leaking from his ass (Erwin was strangely reluctant to be too thoroughly cleaned, down there though), Levi held out his free hand to help Erwin up from the sling.The blonde stood on slightly unsteady legs, towering over Levi, but holding onto the man’s shoulder to establish some much needed stability.“Fuck you guys!”A loud voice forced both men to spin around instantly to look towards the interior doorway, where they saw Jean slouched against the doorframe.“That was one of the hottest things I think I’ve ever witnessed.Levi, mate, you were fucking born to top.God, I wish Eren would fuck me like that some time”.

“Oh, morning Jean.We didn’t realise anyone was down here with us”.Erwin responded, friendly enough.His face, nor the tone of his voice refusing to show any glimmer of embarrassment towards their rather unexpected voyeur.Levi’s face, however was burning red hot. “I came down here to work out, and obviously stumbled across you guys.I would have made myself known, but just watching you both go at it made me so fucking hard, I was forced to knock one out in the hallway”.There was a slight blush to Jean’s cheeks, and a contradictory shrug of the shoulders as he made his blatant, and rather boyish confession, but he still couldn’t help glancing incredulously between the two very naked, older men.Obviously their show had made quite an impression on the youngster.They brushed passed him to leave the gym-space, collecting their clothes as they went and saying their goodbyes, leaving Jean, looking at the empty leather sling, deep in contemplation.

\- - -

They took the stairs back up to Erwin’s room at a hasty pace, giggling as they climbed, whilst cradling their clothes in their arms, still naked.As they burst though the bedroom door and Erwin had closed it firmly behind them, Levi merely sank into the plush mattress, face down, utterly mortified.“Fuck Erwin!”He exclaimed, his words partially muffled into the mattress.“I didn’t know the brat was watching us!”“There’s little hope for much privacy, outside of the bedroom, during these weekends Levi, sorry.If it helps, I thought we were alone down there too.Are you upset?”Erwin moved to sit beside the prone raven, reaching out to stroke the soft, pale skin of his back, in an attempt to appease and calm him.“Not upset.Just a little embarrassed I think”.He raised his head slightly off the bed to turn and look at Erwin, whose eyebrows were furrowed in deep concern.With a smirk adorning his slim lips he remembered Jean’s confession and then continued – “but we must have looked pretty hot, if he had to jack-off in the doorway”.“Mmmm, you were fucking hot Levi”.Erwin used the fingers of his left hand to tilt Levi’s face further towards him, as he moved in for another bruising, passionate kiss – one that threated to stir further arousal in the raven.Levi initially sighed against the blonde’s pursed lips, then opened his mouth to swallow down the man’s eager tongue.

\- - -

“Are you having another shower before breakfast?”Levi asked Erwin, as he stood at the en suite’s sink taking in his fucked-out appearance, and attempting to straighten his messy hair.“No. I want to feel your cum inside me just a little bit longer”.Erwin stated plainly, throwing a coy glance back at Levi.“Disgusting!”Levi muttered quietly in reply.“At least come and wash that dried cum off your stomach”.The blonde reluctantly complied, ambling into the en suite like a difficult child, an all too familiar pout adorning his full lips.He only just managed to catch the warm, damp wash-cloth Levi threw at him.He chuckled amusedly at Levi’s show of attention.Levi chose to pointedly ignore the tittering man beside him, and grabbed himself a wash-cloth, freshening himself up, paying particular attention to washing his cock and thighs, and wiping under his armpits, before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.He noted Erwin bending to retrieve a fresh pair of underwear from his drawer, and he was forced to suck in a breath at the sight of the man’s puffy, glistening asshole on full display.“Tsk!” Levi tutted, as he moved quietly through the bedroom, swatting the unsuspecting blonde’s ass cheek, which resulted in a high pitched yelp.

Levi grabbed his overnight bag, and selected a pair of soft, grey linen trousers and a black vest-top, grabbing a pair of boxer-briefs and socks as well. Luckily he’d thought to roll his linen trousers, so they didn’t look too creased or shabby. Having dressed quickly, Levi then lingered in the background admiring Erwin’s morning own preparations.He’d selected a fresh pair of navy linen shorts, and a tight white t-shirt from his wardrobe, both crisply ironed.He grinned across at Levi, as he checked his hair and teeth in the mirror, and was granted a roll of the eyes from the watching raven.“Let’s breakfast, shall we?I seem to have worked-up quite the appetite”.Erwin’s eyes sparkled delightfully as he offered his breakfast invite, as well as his outstretched hand to Levi.“Sure.Take it easy getting down those stairs old man.Your ass took quite a pounding earlier you know”.Levi deadpanned in response, failing to keep a straight expression on his face as he watched the blonde flush immediately at his teasing. Erwin held the door open, and turned to reply to Levi’s teasing, grabbing the smaller man’s hand firmly, and brushing his fingers over the delicate hairs on the back of his hand. “That it did baby.It’s not something I’m likely to forget any time soon”.Then it was Levi’s turn to flush at Erwin’s words, as he followed him from the bedroom.

\- - - 

Levi had begun to identify a certain pattern to Erwin’s behaviour, and had noted the blonde, particularly after sex, was incredibly affectionate.With anyone else Levi might have discouraged such attentive behaviour, but with Erwin, he not only accepted it, he’d begun to enjoy it, almost crave it.Whilst they were preparing breakfast in the kitchen, Erwin couldn’t help but steal chaste kisses from the observing raven, ever so occasionally he’d pause to grope at Levi’s ass, or run his excitable hands down Levi’s body or through his silken hair.Fortunately, they hadn’t had an audience in the kitchen, so Levi was free to revel in his attentions, leaning into the kisses and touches, and even returning the gestures when the situation allowed.For a man who’d only less than an hour ago taken it hard and fast up the ass, Erwin was decidedly spritely on his feet, and far too energetic as he moved fluidly around the kitchen.Somehow, despite the continual distractions, Erwin hadn’t burnt their breakfast of fruit-topped crepes. Something Levi didn’t falter in pointing out.Once their breakfast was plated, Levi carried it through to the dining space, whilst Erwin dutifully followed, bringing their hot drinks.

\- - -

The dining table was already occupied by a number of the men, whose visual appearances suggested they’d only recently woken: Reiner, Bertolt and Mike, as well as Eren and Armin.Levi felt Erwin come up close behind him, bending towards his ear and whispering “you cleaned up!”“How’d you guess?”Levi replied quietly, turning to direct his question only towards the blonde.“You’re the only one that cares about that stuff.Remind me to properly thank you later Levi”.His grateful, promissory purr sent a shiver down Levi’s spine.Then in a voice, loud enough for the other men to hear Erwin spoke out again.“Morning guys.I trust you all slept well”.A chorus of “morning” and “fine” rolled around the table, matched with sleepy smiles, and hands, half-raised in rather unenthusiastic greetings.The table was littered with half-empty coffee mugs and breakfast plates.Erwin and Levi’s appearance at the breakfast table had interrupted two clearly separate conversations, but the presence of new people around the table seemed to draw all the men away from their earlier discussions.

Placing their respective food and drinks on the table, Erwin pulled his chair as close as he could to Levi’s.They took their seats side-by-side, thighs and arms brushing comfortably against one another.As Erwin decanted coffee into his mug, he enquired – “where’s Nile and Eld this morning Mike?”“Still in bed”.Mike replied.“Nile’s demanded a slow build-up to being doubled later, so the two of us have been taking it in turns, opening him up carefully.We’ve been at it most of the night.He’s so fucking demanding.High maintenance, if you ask me”.“Ah”.Erwin’s muttered gesture of understanding was half-obscured by Mike’s loud yawn – as if to further emphasise the tall blonde’s evident tiredness.“It’s gonna be fucking great, I for one can’t wait.Nile finally manning-up enough to take two, huge cocks.Sounds like he’s pretty determined not to fail this time”.Stated Reiner, rather enthusiastically.It proved rather an incongruous sight, watching the huge man bounce excitedly on his chair.“Reiner here is going to film the whole thing”.Mike drawled, rolling his eyes at the group of men sat around the table. “At Nile’s request”.He quickly followed-up.“Yeah.Nile wants a token to remember the feat by.Something he can get his rocks off to, when Marie’s away”.Reiner explains, a hint of sarcasm tainting his words.Light chuckles reverberate around the breakfast table.Most of the orgy members know Nile adores cock, though his wife, Marie, remains pretty oblivious to what he gets up to during these ‘boy’s weekends’.

Levi, still relatively unused to the extent of the orgy activities, listened to the unfolding plans, but chose to stay silent, and merely sip at his tea, and pick at his food.“You’re all gonnna be there aren’t you?”Reiner enquired firmly, looking purposely at each and every person around the table.His enquiry was met with vague nods.“I’m determined to finish the show with a flourish.Make Nile the biggest cum-dump the orgy has ever-seen.Even surpassing our little Armin here.Sorry Armin”.The tiny, blonde youngster squeaked meekly from his current position on Eren’s lap.The blonde lad was clearly only half taking notice of what Reiner was saying.His attention had been somewhat hijacked by Eren, who was feeding Armin morsels of buttered toast with one hand, and fondling his peachy, bubble-ass cheeks, under his pyjama bottoms, with the other. Whispering into Armin’s ear words of reassurance, that only Levi seemed to catch - “don’t listen to them Armin, baby, you’ll always be my perfect cum-slut”.

“I’m sure everyone will be there to support Nile”.Erwin stated emphatically, evidently taking his role as the orgy host seriously.As he spoke, Levi noticed a trail of syrup in the corner of the blonde’s mouth.Levi instinctively moved his thumb to wipe-up the mess.Then he pressed his thumb against Erwin’s mouth, encouraging him to open-up and lick off the sticky substance, which he did almost automatically, humming delightfully at the taste that greeted him.In his peripheral vision Levi noted Mike shifting uncomfortably at their innocent show of intimacy, his awkwardness was soon palpable around the table, which subsequently caused Bertolt to shift uneasily in his seat too.Mike cleared his throat and enquired - “where’s our Jean-boy this morning?”Not directing the question at anyone in particular.“He’s down in the gym. We were just … erm … finishing up as he arrived”.Erwin suddenly lost a little of his composure and his cheeks flushed at the recollection of their activities in the gym. He squeezed Levi thigh tightly in an attempt to ground himself.Levi couldn’t help but steal a similarly flushed, but lust-filled stare at the blonde beside him, before saying – “yeah, we left him working out down there”.The explanation seemed sufficient to draw the others’ attention away from the doting, and blushing couple.

\- - -

__

After a further period of silence, punctuated only by the sweet moans escaping from Armin’s soft lips, Erwin asked what everyone’s plans are for the morning.He really directed his question at Mike, Bertolt and Reiner.Eren and Armin seemed otherwise preoccupied.They had started rutting enthusiastically against one another, and kissing hungrily.Their greedy hands ferreting down each other’s pyjama bottoms, clearly paying the rest of the men, and their continuing conversation no mind.Levi couldn’t help but acknowledge how alluring the petite blonde was, especially how wanton and desirable he looked, sat astride Eren.It was a complete contradiction to his innocent, almost childlike appearance. Levi found his attention was only partly on the conversation taking place around the table, the other half was on the two excitable twinks, making-out purposefully and suggestively.He felt himself grow stiff as Armin’s high pitched squeals greeted his ears, and he watched keenly at Eren’s saliva soaked fingers slipped down between Armin’s now partially exposed ass cheeks.It was the first time that weekend, when Levi had felt comfortable or even eager to watch any of the others have sex.There was something primal, and ultimately real about the way the two youngsters fitted together so perfectly – the way they were able to ignore all the distractions around them, and invest purely in each other’s pleasure. Erwin seemed to perceive Levi’s straying attentions, and he slipped his hand under the table to gently stroke the raven’s inner thigh.The warmth and contentment Levi derived from Erwin’s simple, but responsive ministrations only served to make the raven even more aroused.

“We’re planning on watching the rugby”.Bertolt’s statement managed to draw both Erwin’s and Levi’s attentions away from their stirring arousals. “I think Nile and Eld might be joining us”.“Great!Well you know where the beers are”.Erwin replied flashing the men a knowing smile. The blonde then turned to speak to Levi.“Do you fancy a walk along the coastline Levi?There’s a great view of the whole bay from the far side of the beach”.“Sure.Some fresh air would be great”.Levi replied, picking up his tea-cup to finish off the remaining dregs. “I’m planning on making bruschetta for lunch, we’ll be eating about 1pm”.Erwin addressed the entire table with his lunch plans.“Levi, is it ok if we head out after I’ve set the bread to proof? It should only take about half an-hour to prepare”.“Fine.I’ll clear up the breakfast stuff.Guys, do you fancy chipping in and tidying-up what was left out from the barbeque last night?”Levi enquired firmly, directing his question towards Mike, Bertolt and Reiner.The men groaned at Levi’s request, but they somewhat reluctantly rose into action.“I suppose it’s only fair guys”.Erwin stated.“Levi cleaned up the mess left after dessert”.Erwin felt a sense of pride in himself for reinforcing Levi’s request.It felt good to stick up for himself for a change.He surprised the seated raven by turning his head and pressing an appreciative kiss against his lips. Levi returned the kiss fervently, his lips forming a knowing smile as he heard one of the men saying - “okay. Okay.Point taken”.

It was nearing 10am when the men exited the table and moved to undertake their separate tasks.Leaving Eren to spread open Armin’s exposed ass cheeks, and slowly, but surely begin to penetrate the wriggling, licentious blonde. Levi lingered in the doorway between the dining space and the kitchen – holding a tray full of plates and mugs – but his focus was on the sight of Eren’s cock disappearing so delectably into Armin’s puckered asshole.Turning his gaze away after a few stolen moments of voyeurism, Eren’s rousing words of adoration and encouragement, and Armin’s breathy, pained gasps and moans followed Levi all the way into the kitchen.

\- - -


	17. The Orgy (Part 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the men fight for dominance, and it gets a little fraught.  
> Armin talks Levi into playing dress-up (!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, hope it's not too messy.
> 
> Just a little heads-up - there is some violent sex depicted in this chapter, and despite the references to brutality, it is consensual. Just two strong-willed men, testing each other's boundaries. Hope it doesn't cause offense.
> 
> PS: This is the lingerie outfit that caught Levi's eye.  
> https://www.latexleatherandlace.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/6/7/6764.jpg

\- - -

 

A windswept, and sated Erwin and Levi returned from their bracing, morning walk along the coastline, at around noon, leaving sufficient time to allow Erwin to prepare lunch for everyone.They’d held hands for most of their journey, ambled along the beach at a slow pace and just chatted – about anything, and everything.The more time they spent together, the more things between them felt easier, effortless, comfortable.There had been no awkwardness in the silences that had befallen them during their walk.They’d paused a while, and merely admired the scenery, contented and relaxed in each other’s company – Erwin had wrapped Levi into his welcoming arms, protecting his smaller frame from the off-shore breeze.Later, sitting on the apex of the coastline, they’d settled, side-by-side, soaking up the sun’s rays, exchanging gentle touches, and cherished kisses.Levi’s cheeks seemed to hold a permanent flush of charming fondness, and Erwin’s blue eyes blazed with unspoken hope.“Thank you Erwin”.Levi whispered, as they approached the beach-house.Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand tightly in recognition of his gratitude, and held the raven’s gaze, a breathless kind-of beauty growing in his adoring expression.

\- - -

Both Levi and Erwin were surprised to see Eld and Nile sat on the decking, at the back of the house, each cradling a beer.“Hi guys.I thought you’d still be inside watching the rugby”.Erwin directed at the two seated men.“We were.The match has finished”.Nile replied plainly.“We’ve come out here to get out of the way.It got a bit … tense in there earlier”.Eld followed up quickly, drawing a frowned expression from the tall blonde.“Ah!Anything I should be worried about?”Erwin enquired tentatively.“It’s probably best if you see for yourself”.Eld replied rather matter-of-factly, his tone not giving anything away.“Okay”.Erwin drew-out his response, indicating his growing hesitation at Eld’s phrasing.The blonde turned to look at Levi, who just shrugged, appearing equally confused, and then followed him into the beach-house, through the open patio-doors.

The first thing that greeted the two men was the visible state of the living space.The whole area was in total disarray – the sofa cushions strewn across the wooden floor, coupled with empty beer bottles scattered amongst them, pictures were slanted on the walls, and the widescreen TV mounted on the far wall was still playing, though seemingly to itself, volume on high, showing the post-match analysis and interviews.After pausing for a moment to take in the state of the living area, their attentions were quickly drawn to the two, huge men fucking brutally on the floor, before them.Levi sucked in a breath at the sight, his face a-flame with a show of immediate discomfort. Erwin’s expression was one of complete astonishment, his pursed lips widening to form a gaping, shocked ‘0’.The silence of Levi and Erwin’s disbelief was pierced by unrelenting, animalistic grunting and growling coming from both combatants. 

\- - -

Establishing some semblance of clarity on the chaotic scene before them it became obvious that Mike was fucking Reiner, and rather possessively it seemed.The tall blonde had one of his hands gripped around Reiner’s neck, so tightly it was evidently constricting the man’s air flow.The thick muscles in Mike’s semi-clothed back were tensing and flexing with each wild thrust.The veins in Mike’s throat and neck were raging red and bulging with forceful prominence, and he was grunting hard.Mike’s other hand, which was bloody, and bruising purple and blue at the knuckles, was pressed hard against Reiner’s dipped back, constraining the man into unwilling submission.Mike was taking Reiner doggy-style, forcing his huge cock deep into Reiner’s abused asshole.“Do you like being my bitch Reiner, huh?” Mike was heard asking the somewhat reluctant supplicant male.All that could be heard in response was a breathy growl from Reiner.

As Erwin, followed by a cautious Levi, circled the pair, it became clear the two had fought hard, prior to fucking.Reiner was sporting a purpling bruise over his right eye, and Mike had a fat, bloody lip.Both men’s torsos and faces were peppered with scratched and bruises.Erwin turned to a rather shell-shocked looking Bertolt, who clearly couldn’t take his wide-eyed, stunned gaze from the two men fucking before him.He was sat on the sofa, almost curled into himself, unmoving.Levi was surprised to see how much Bertolt was aroused by the sight – his trouser-fly was open, and his pink cock was standing proud, rock hard and glistening between his crooked thighs.“Bertolt?”Erwin’s voice roused the male from his stunned-state.“Can you tell me what’s happened?”Erwin’s voice had an unexpected tone of calm about it, despite what he was witnessing.Before Bertolt could open his mouth to speak, Eld had appeared, near to Erwin at the back of the sofa, and offered a much needed explanation.“It started soon after you left. They decided to back opposing teams in the rugby, and spent the entire match winding each other up.Then they fought over the results, constantly jibing each other, and getting a little too ‘hands-on’.Reiner threatened to fuck Mike to prove his point, and Mike threatened him back.Clearly Mike got the upper hand.Though Reiner didn’t go down without a fight.Hence …”.Eld gestured towards the conjoined men.

All four men in the living space glanced back at Mike and Reiner.It was clear Mike had managed to overpower Reiner, but was still struggling to fully subdue him.Mike had merely pushed down Reiner’s joggers enough to expose his asshole, and had taken his own cock out of his shorts-fly.The show was clearly an utter show of dominance, the air in the living space thick with sex and masculinity.The fucking was animalistic and aggressive, the sounds tortured and raw – and not that easy to witness.Reiner was bucking uncontrollably beneath Mike, though Mike’s reciprocating show of power was too forceful for the man.Mike was whispering filthy utterances into Reiner’s ear.Levi found himself moving away to a more comfortable distance, he wasn’t wholly at ease with the aggressive sex on display, though he accepted, from what Eld had said, that it was clearly consensual, albeit a little too fucked-up for his tastes.He heard Erwin, from across the room, ask how long they’d been fucking for, and Bertolt had replied in a meek, broken voice – “about 20 mins or so”.Erwin merely walked away from the living space, throwing his hands in the air, clearly either powerless or unwilling to do anything to intervene.“Lunch will be in just under an hour.Fix this mess when you’re done”.He stated firmly, as he moved towards the kitchen, Levi walking swiftly beside him.

\- - -

“They just can’t help themselves”.Erwin stated unalarmingly, as he hunched forward against the kitchen side.“Something like this happens every time.Too much testosterone, too much bravado.A lethal combination when it comes to Mike and Reiner.Especially when sport is added to the mix”.“I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed anything so … so brutal”.Levi said clearly struggling for the right words to expressed what he’d just seen.The raven came up behind Erwin, and laid his palm on the man’s hunched shoulder.“Last time, after a rather heated game of cards they ended up fisting each other.Reiner took it like a pro.And Mike … well he struggled to sit down for the rest of the weekend”.Erwin’s tone appeared pretty unaffected by his admission. Levi’s hand stilled from the comforting circles it was rubbing into Erwin’s shoulder.He was partly astonished by Erwin’s seeming nonchalance, and partly by what he’d said. Erwin appeared to pick-up on Levi’s disquiet. “Don’t give it a second thought Levi.They thrive off it, and the attention it attracts.It’ll all be settled by lunchtime, and forgotten about”.Erwin raised his hand to place it over Levi’s, in a gesture of appreciation for the man’s concern, giving it a grateful squeeze, before he moved off to get started on preparing lunch.Levi took the opportunity to wash his hands in the sink, anticipating helping the blonde with his task.As he dried his hands on a clean tea-towel, he was startled by Armin, who he hadn’t even noticed entering the kitchen.

“Hi Levi, Hi Erwin”.Armin greeted the two men cheerily, with a sweet smile.“Hi Armin”.Erwin spoke softly from his position in the pantry.“You okay baby?” Erwin’s name for the smaller blonde, clearly coming from a position of affection. “I’m good thanks.Jean and Eren are having some much needed alone time in the gym.So I’ve found myself unexpectedly at a loose-end”.“Oh”.Levi looked over at Erwin, exchanging a knowing look, before being the first to verbally respond to Amin.“You could help Erwin and I with lunch if you want?”Levi offered the hovering blonde, who was looking at the raven with clear, appraising eyes.“I’ve got lunch covered Levi”.Erwin said quickly, rebuffing his offer of assistance.“Okay.If you’re sure?” Levi replied.“Good, as I was wondering if I could borrow Levi for a short while, before lunch?”Armin enquired tentatively.Levi watched the petite blonde as he spoke, his full lips moving softly, his cheeks ruddy and flushed.“Be my guest”.Erwin said smiling across at the pair.“If that’s okay with you, Levi?”Armin directed his question at the raven, who seemed a little flummoxed by his request.“Okay”.He shrugged, half-wondering why Armin had specifically requested his company.“As long as you’re sure you can handle lunch on your own Erwin”.“I’m sure.Now go.Armin will look after you.See you at 1pm”.Erwin made a show of waving his arms to gently dismiss the pair from the kitchen.Departing with a glancing stare at the contended, industrious blonde, Levi somewhat trepidatiously, followed a swiftly exiting Armin.

\- - -

Armin climbed the stairs of the beach-house slowly, maintaining eye-contact with Levi as they ascended together.“I realised I haven’t had much chance to get to know you Levi.I hope you don’t mind my forwardness in requesting your company for a while”.Levi wondered briefly whether the youngster’s formality was down to his age, or perhaps a sense of initial shyness.Though having witnessed the petite blonde in action at the orgy the day before, shy was the last adjective Levi would have used to describe Armin.“It’s fine Armin”.Levi muttered quietly.“I’m glad you’re here Levi.It’s nice to have someone new join us for these weekends.Though it’s a shame that Gunther is injured.I hope you have been made to feel welcome so far”.It was as if Armin couldn’t wait to converse with Levi, his hurried sentences assaulting Levi’s sense of wherewithal.“Oh thanks.It’s been an … experience so far.And yes, Erwin, in particular has been taking good care of me”.Levi tried hard to address every point his blonde companion had made, with fairly straight-forward answers, giving little detail away.“Yes. We’ve all noticed”.Armin’s honest, and somewhat blunt reply forced another deep flush to Levi’s face, but before he could ask the younger blonde to elaborate on his observations they’d arrived outside a room at the far side of the beach house.Armin pushed the door open, and glanced behind him at the now motionless raven, whose heart had begun to beat a little faster in queried anticipation.“Oh. It’s not my bedroom, Levi. If that’s what you are concerned about.It’s just a room Erwin allows me to use, as I … see fit”.Armin held the door open, to prove its contents were innocuous, and to permit Levi entry.

The room was sparsely furnished, with a well-worn sofa, a couple of chairs, and a huge mirrored wardrobe.Armin gestured for Levi to take a seat on the sofa, which he did so, sinking down into the plush cushions, as they all but collapsed under him.The youngster sat beside him, turning immediately, so, Levi suspected, they could continue their conversation.They were sitting close, but not uncomfortably so.Armin had an air of serenity about him that Levi couldn’t help but find alluring.He could see instantly, why Armin was the prized darling, the baby of the group, why the others pampered and doted on him.His rosy skin was flawless, retaining some of its youthful plumpness.His eyes were wide and inviting, shimmering like glaciers, full of open expression and unbounded energy.His nest of thick blonde hair was full and silky, and framed his heart-shaped face perfectly.Levi found it hard to avert his gaze from the smaller blonde.There was a certain pull of physical attraction there, for sure, but it wasn’t overtly sexual – Levi was equally captivated by the allure of Armin’s charm, as he suspected the other men at the orgy were.

 

\- - -

“You’re breathtakingly beautiful Levi.You know that, don’t you?”Armin spoke in a breathy whisper, his eyes roaming Levi’s face, seeking, admiring, regarding.“Tsk!”Levi tutted to instantly dismiss Armin’s words, breaking Armin’s stare.“Men aren’t beautiful.And I am certainly nothing special”.Levi rose his eyes to gaze at Armin again, conscious that he’d just contradicted his own internal appreciation of his smaller companion.“Hear me out Levi, please.You’ll find I’m the most honest out of the group, and I don’t give out praise unduly.I am, in fact, incredibly perceptive”.Armin shuffled on his seat, inching closer to Levi.“You see Reiner is the most forgiving person in our little group, Mike the most caring, Erwin the most sensitive lover, Jean the most poetic, Eld is the most joyous and Nile the most committed friend, Bertolt is the most approachable listener, Gunther is the most adventurous, and Eren, he is the most passionate of them all.And, you Levi, you are definitely the most beautiful”.

Armin raised his hand gently to caress Levi’s flushed, warm face, gliding his soft fingers across Levi’s cheekbone and circling his thin, pursed lips.As he did so, he continued to speak to the somewhat dazed raven.“There’s an exoticness about you Levi.A fire in your eyes, and a striking, fragility in your expression.I can see why Erwin has instantly fallen for you”.“Erwin’s … what?”Levi was aghast at Armin’s statement – he pressed his half-formed question against Armin’s exploring fingers.“It’s obvious to everyone Levi.He utterly adores you”.“How is it … obvious?”Levi stuttered in enquiry.“Well for one, he can’t take his eyes off you.When he looks at you, his gaze is so full of desire, it’s blinding.He’s managed to bring out your inner beauty, and it’s clear it matches what we can all see on the outside”.Armin was holding Levi’s incredulous stare, with soft, sparking-blue eyes, his fingers were still tracing the edges of Levi’s mouth, his ministrations oddly comforting to the raven.“He snapped you up before anyone else got a look in, you know.It’s a shame no-one else has got to touch your skin or taste your lips”.There was a lamentable quality to Armin’s words. Before Levi knew it, Armin’s fingers were quickly replaced with his plump lips, as he edged closer and closer to the raven on the sofa.He brushed a chaste kiss across Levi’s mouth, whilst both his hands cupped the raven’s jaw ever so gently.There was no wantonness nor eroticism in his gesture, just pure adoration.Levi’s lips tingled with joyous rapture at the boy’s tenderness.Armin then leant away just as swiftly as he’d leaned towards Levi – “just beautiful” he breathed one final time, as he gazed, warmly again at his rather taken aback companion.

\- - -

Perhaps in a vain attempt to break the silence that filled the room after Armin’s rather blatant and unexpected admission, the younger man stood, and moved purposefully towards the wardrobe, stood against the far wall.“This is my dressing-up room”.He stated excitedly, his arms now animated with a sense of endearing theatrics.“Erwin knows I like to dress-up and he allows me this space to do so.Would you like to see my collection, Levi?” Unable to comprehend what had just passed between the two of them, Levi just found himself nodding vaguely in acquiescence.“I want to please Eren and Jean later, and I wouldn’t mind some help selecting an outfit that will stun them”.Levi merely nodded again, only half taking in what Armin was asking of him. Armin flung open the mirrored-wardrobe door, and Levi was greeted with a series of colourful, albeit rather skimpy little outfits.In order to show them off to full effect, Armin selected each hanging garment, and displayed them for Levi.There was a plethora of expensive looking underwear sets, in a kaleidoscope of colours, as well as dress-up outfits including a school girl, cheerleader, nurse, maid, baby-doll and kitten.

Armin’s attention lingered on one outfit in particular, still hanging in the wardrobe, a cute sailor suit.“I think this is the one.Shall I try it on for you?” He selected the outfit, and displayed it readily, turning to give Levi a coy smile. “Go ahead”.Levi’s mouth felt woolly, he found himself oddly aroused by the kinky clothing.He caught himself wondering whether such outfits turned Erwin on.As he stripped out of his relaxed, Saturday morning attire, Armin continued to talk to Levi.“You know, Eren and Jean are currently fucking downstairs in the gym. I think they’ve agreed to mix things up a bit, and Eren is topping Jean for a change.Jean mentioned earlier how he’d been inspired by watching you top Erwin this morning.He said it was one of most erotic things he’d ever seen”.Armin spoke with such conviction; Levi couldn’t help but feel flattered.He didn’t feel shy around the youngster anymore, and didn’t even avert his eyes at the boy’s naked form before him.“Not concerned I’ve stolen your thunder Armin?”Levi enquired teasingly.“Gosh, not at all.I think once the guys see me in this outfit, all earlier thoughts will be forgotten”.Armin was half-clothed in his sailor outfit – which seemed to consist of a very short, frilly blue skirt, with white trim, and a cropped white shirt, with a low plunging neckline, and the typical sailor-boy collar.Levi couldn’t help but admire how adorable Armin looked, his plump ass cheeks peeking out of the bottom of his skirt.The blue of the skirt brought out the sharpness of his eye colour.

“It needs the right underwear though”.Levi stated critically, finally relaxing into the dress-up play with the younger man, clearly infected by the boy’s enthusiasm.He rose from his seat on the sofa, and headed straight for the wardrobe to hunt through Armin’s rather extensive lingerie collection.As he searched for something appropriate for Armin to wear under his sailor-skirt, his eyes caught sight of a set he personally felt particularly drawn to.Never being one to willingly play dress-up for his pervious partners, Levi couldn’t help the odd thrill of excitement as he ran his fingers over the black lace set, he could instantly visualise himself wearing.Putting such thoughts to one-side for the moment, and continuing his hunt, he found a pair of frilly white panties, cut sufficiently high enough in the back, so they’d barely contain Armin’s bubble ass cheeks.“These will be perfect”.He stated, passing the pair to Armin, who quickly shed his own underwear in favour of the pair Levi has chosen.

Admiring himself in the mirror, Armin replied – “you have a good eye for this Levi”.Levi rolled his eyes at the praise coming from the excitable blonde.“Great, I’m all set.Did anything catch your eye?”Armin’s question surprised Levi.“I … it might have”.“Feel free to borrow anything you like.I’m sure Erwin will appreciate the effort”.Levi’s fingers sorted through the hanging sets, until he happened up the black-lace set that had caught his eye earlier.He knew he and Armin were similar in size, physically, and the lingerie set looked brand-new.Pausing to make his choice, he sensed Armin looking over his shoulder, and heard the blonde suck in a breath, whispering – “perfect Levi.  I couldn’t have chosen better for you myself”.Levi grabbed the set before he could change his mind, planning on stashing it safely in Erwin’s room, before the two of them headed back downstairs for lunch.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPS - this fic has now exceeded 5000 hits, my most popular fic yet, wow-wee! Well chuffed! Thanks y'all.


	18. The Orgy (Part 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin dazzles in his kinky sailor outfit, and is a little naughty at the dining table.  
> Mike reaches out to Levi.  
> Levi leaves Erwin wordless ... and realising he's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days - I know, I know.  
> Thanks for continuing to check in and read. Your hits and kudos mean the world.  
> Leave comments if you wish, I love interacting with you, and hearing your thoughts.

\- - -

Levi followed Armin back downstairs, after he’d secreted his chosen lingerie set in Erwin’s room, for later.It was nearing 1pm, almost time for lunch, and Levi was particularly keen to be in Erwin’s company again.The young blonde’s short sailor-blue skirt rose and fell seductively as he bounced happily down the stairs.His peachy ass cheeks looked perfectly delectable, as they wobbled with the lull of his excitable pace.Armin turned, and paused briefly at the base of the stairs, and threw back one of his trademark coy smiles at Levi, before bounding energetically towards to kitchen, towards Erwin, who was probably, by now, cooking up a storm.As he entered the kitchen, Erwin, who was crouched by the steamy oven, glanced over, a huge grin appearing on his sweaty face.“Hi Armin baby.Wow, don’t you look amazing.Have you been playing dress-up again?”“Yes. Levi helped me choose this outfit.I hoping my boys appreciate the effort”.He purred, running his thin fingers over the front of his cropped shirt, and down to straighten the frills of his skirt.“I’m sure they will baby”.Erwin reassured the fidgeting blonde, with his gentle words.“Levi.Hi”.Erwin’s smile widened further, as he spotted Levi hovering behind Armin.Levi saw that distinct sparkle in the tall blonde’s baby-blues, the one Armin had spoken about, the one that Levi believed he could totally, and completely lose himself in.He merely nodded in response to Erwin’s breathy, tender greeting, a wry smile creeping across the corners of his pursed mouth.“Not tempted to play dress-up too Levi?”Erwin teased, looking between the raven and younger blonde.“No.Didn’t want to draw too much attention away from your culinary skills”.Levi said in a playful tone, shaking his head, prompting a rousing chuckle from Erwin.He moved closer to Levi, and planted a firm kiss into his silky hair – avoiding dampening him with his sweaty face or messy hands.“I doubt my culinary skills are capable of drawing anyone’s attention away from you, beautiful”.He whispered against Levi’s ear.Armin, having caught Erwin’s words, delivered Levi with a knowing nod.

\- - -

“Would you like me to set the table Erwin?”Armin enquired helpfully.“Yes please baby.You know where everything is don’t you?”The smaller blonde nodded in response, then bounced off towards the dining space, leaving Erwin shaking his head and letting out a soft chuckle in his wake.“Did you have fun Levi?”Erwin asked the raven, his brow furrow through concern for his companion.“Sure.Armin’s pretty adorable”.“That he is”.Erwin stated simply, turning his focus back to the oven.“Do you need help serving everything up?”Levi offered.“No.I think everything is running to schedule.Pour yourself a drink.There’s beer, wine and champagne in the fridge”.“Can I pour you one?”“Sure.I’ll have whatever you’re having”.Levi chose a bottle of French red from the wine rack by the fridge, suspecting it would be the best compliment to bruschetta.He managed to navigate with sufficient confidence around Erwin’s kitchen to locate the wine glasses and bottle opener.And having opened the bottle he poured both him, and Erwin, a full glass each.Passing one glass to Erwin, they simultaneously took a sip, both humming in appreciation at the warm, fruity notes that assaulted their palates.Levi didn’t want to linger in the kitchen, he felt useless being unable to offer his assistance to the blonde, so he informed Erwin that he’d head-out and round everyone together for lunch.Erwin muttered his gratitude, too absorbed in his task to pay Levi his full attention, as he busied himself with putting the finishing touches to lunch.Levi merely smiled at his industriousness.

\- - -

Levi found Armin, together with a returned Eren and Jean, already clustered at one end of the dining table.The two younger men were glowing and full of smiles.They had immediately swamped Armin with their ravenous attentions.Armin’s thighs were parted wide, his left leg hanging over Eren’s lap, and his right hanging over Jean’s, as the two admired his choice of outfit, lifting the skirt to fondle at the lacy-frills of his white underwear, and nibbling lightly against Armin’s exposed throat.Nile and Eld were sat together on the terrace, and caught Levi’s eye as he spotted and beckoned them over to the table.They rose instantly, and headed towards the dining space, beers in hand.Only Reiner, Mike and Bertolt were absent now, but it didn’t take Levi very long to locate them.They were finishing using the outdoor shower, chatting and laughing like old friends.Levi popped his head around the shower wall, and advised them that lunch was almost ready, which was responded to with deep chorus of “okays”.

Levi lingered by the patio doors, until he observed the three men, hair still partially damp from the shower, each dressed in plain t-shirts and jogging bottoms, all looking incredibly relaxed, heading towards him.“Thanks for the reminder Levi”.Mike stated, flashing Levi with a genuine smile.“No problem”.Levi replied simply.The two men walked side-by-side back towards the dining table, Reiner and Bertolt walking together, just ahead of them.Suddenly Mike paused, just shy of the table, causing Levi to still beside him.“I hope our bit of … fun, earlier didn’t cause you any upset Levi”.“Erm … not at all”.Levi wasn’t sure what to say, Mike seemed legitimately concerned about Levi’s opinion.“Good.Sometimes we just need to get certain things out of our system”.“I get that”.Levi replied honesty.“And we’re all consenting adults at the end of the day”.Levi quickly followed up, keen to demonstrate that he understood where Mike was coming from, regardless of what he thought about the way Mike and Reiner had gone about ‘getting things out of their systems’.“You’ve fitted in well this weekend, Levi.It’s good to have you join us”.Again Mike’s openness, and authenticity surprised Levi, but he also felt grateful for the man’s acceptance.“Thanks Mike.I appreciate you saying that”.Levi offered an equally genuine response to the tall man’s words, and smiled softly when he met his gaze.Mike nodded firmly, and took his place beside Nile at the dining table, leaving two free chairs for Levi and Erwin.

\- - -

“Tuck in everyone.Don’t let it go cold”.Erwin instructed, as he took his seat beside Levi, and treated himself to a large gulp of his red wine, a damp tea-towel still slung over his shoulder.“Cheers everyone!”Nile stated.“Thanks for lunch Erwin, this looks amazing”.Nile wasn’t wrong.The bruschetta had been made from scratch, and the warm, fresh bread was infused with roasted garlic and tomatoes, topped with mozzarella and freshly-picked basil leaves.The smells that reached the ravenous group were mouth-watering.“Where’s Armin?”Erwin enquired, suddenly noticing the younger blonde’s absence from the table.Everyone seemed a little confused by Erwin’s sudden observation, until Jean, who had been slumped backwards, awkwardly in his chair, blushed, then somewhat reluctantly pushed his chair away from table, revealing an insatiable Armin knelt between his widened, naked thighs.“Armin baby, please sit at the table”.Erwin admonished the boy in the gentlest tone he could muster.Armin bashfully raised himself from between Jean’s open thighs, arranging his barely-contained, burgeoning erection in his delicate white panties, and flattening his skirt-frills in an attempt to preserve his modesty, before re-taking his seat beside Eren and Jean, and wiping his glistening chin and lips. “You can finish eating Jean out after lunch, baby”.Eren promised the pouting blonde, stroking his blonde hair comfortingly, and pressing a kiss against his moistened lips.Reiner scoffed loudly at Eren’s lewd comment, and Bertolt found himself almost choking on his wine.Mike merely rolled his eyes at the rest of the group.Armin proceeded to clasp his glass of wine, lifting it in a teasing toast to the scrutinous group, before taking a languid sip, and swilling the liquid around, replacing the bodily fluids tainting his mouth with sweet, chilled alcohol.With excitable chatter, and thankfully no more distractions from Armin, everyone ate their food enthusiastically, each taking their time to savour the exquisite combination of flavours, and continually bestowing praise on the chef.After lunch, Reiner and Bertolt offered to clear-up, and Erwin accepted their offer with much graciousness.

\- - -

The group gradually sloped away from the dining table, first Armin, Eren and Jean, who were obviously keen to continue their earlier activities in the privacy of their bedroom.Then Reiner and Bertolt dutifully cleared away everyone’s plates and glasses, taking them into the kitchen.Then Mike, Nile and Eld retired, once again back onto the beach terrace with fresh beers.Leaving Erwin and Levi alone at the table.“I’ve not forgotten that I’ve still got to thank you for tidying up this morning Levi”.Erwin spoke in a gentle, promising tone.His warm blue-eyes softening as he appraised his seated companion.A shiver ran down Levi’s spine, as he remembered the lingerie he’s stashed upstairs.“I could do with a shower first”.Levi replied, hoping to halt the blonde’s attentions sufficiently to allow him time to prepare himself.“Sure.Go on ahead.I’ll join you momentarily”.Erwin replied, as Levi hopped off his chair, and hurried upstairs to their bedroom.On his way, he passed Armin, Jean and Eren’s room, and smirked at the wanton moans, and delicate squeals that reached his ears through the closed door.

\- - -

Levi stripped quickly, depositing his linen trousers, vest-top, pants and socks carefully beside his overnight bag, before heading towards the shower.Erwin, in the meantime, had grabbed a chilled bottle of champagne from the fridge, filling a pail with ice, and two flutes, before following Levi upstairs.On entering the bedroom, he placed the pail on the bedside table, and stripped off his shorts and t-shirt to join Levi in the shower. Levi was just finishing his thorough cleansing rituals when Erwin stepped inside the cubicle.He couldn’t help but check-out the blonde’s growing arousal, as Erwin hungrily appraised Levi’s own naked form.As much as Levi would have liked to spend more time in the shower with Erwin, worshipping the man’s exquisite body, he knew he had his own preparations to make, so he stole a brief kiss from the blonde, telling him to take his time, whilst exiting the shower and drying his body as swiftly as possible. 

Levi located the borrowed lingerie that he’d hidden in one of Erwin’s drawers, and rather expeditiously, set-about putting it on.He started with the tiny panties, which consisted of a black string, thong back with strappy sides, and a minuscule triangle of lace fabric which barely contained his now, semi-hard cock.The panties were crotch-less, so his puckered, pink asshole and junk were both evidently on show.Next came the bralette-top which he lifted over his head. The top was formed from two tiny triangles of lacy fabric, which just covered his rosy, and rapidly stiffening nipples.The set also included two black lace cuffs, and a matching lace collar, which were joined with black strings that resembled a pet’s lead.Finally, there was a lacy black blindfold of sorts, which Levi left until the very last minute to place over his eyes, before he settled supine on the mattress, awaiting Erwin’s exit from the shower.As he waited, he was unable to contain his quickening pulse, and heavy, panting breaths.He’d never indulged in wearing anything so kinky or feminine before, and finding himself dressed in such finery, awaiting his lover, Levi felt incredibly alluring and sensual.He allowed his thighs to part erotically, and he held his breath as he heard Erwin open the door to the en suite.

\- - -

The lace blindfold obscured Levi’s view, to such an extent that he could make out certain shapes, and changes in light and shadow, but that was about it.In a way he wished he’d been able to see the expression on Erwin’s face when he’d first entered the bedroom, and caught sight of the raven spread-out on the mattress before him.The blonde’s initial silence filled Levi with anxiety, he’d expected to hear a harsh suck of breath, a positive affirmation, or even a surprised expletive, but Erwin’s silence made him feel somewhat apprehensive.Levi caught a shape move across his line of vision, then felt the mattress dip beside him.The next sensation that assaulted him was warm, caressing hands skimming across his naked skin, leaving sensitised gooseflesh in their wake.Replaced suddenly, and somewhat unexpectedly with heated breath, and the fiery moistness of Erwin’s tongue.Erwin seemed concerned with scenting, tasting and touching the raven.Covering as much naked flesh, with his ministrations, as possible.He still hadn’t spoken a word.The only sounds that filled the bedroom were sharp inhales and exhales of Levi’s breathing, and the slick noises of Erwin’s tongue lapping hungrily over Levi’s exposed skin.

\- - -

Erwin pointedly avoided every place Levi willed the blonde’s hands, nose, mouth and/or tongue to be: his erect, aching nipples; his leaking, twitching cock; his full, tender balls; his panting, parted mouth; his pulsing, twinging asshole – so much so, the raven began to writhe on the mattress with equal desire, and desperation.Erwin then, firmly clasped Levi’s lace-covered wrists, and pushed the man’s arms above his head, leaning in to lick, nip and bite at his pale neck and throat.Levi knew Erwin’s attentions would be certain to leave marks in his smooth, porcelain skin, and the thought of being branded by Erwin’s unadulterated passion made his heart flutter.Having sufficiently ravished at the exposed skin of Levi’s throat and neck, Erwin suddenly retracted his body, leaving Levi feeling a chill from the blonde’s abrupt absence.Levi could make out Erwin moving beside him, then he heard the familiar sound of the popping of a champagne cork, and the light glug of liquid being poured into a glass.Soon Erwin had moved again to rest over Levi’s supine form, and Levi was treated to a moist, sweet kiss from the blonde, who teased open the raven’s mouth and dribbled tangy champagne between his parted lips.Levi’s tongue darted out to lick the remnants of liquid from his lips, and his heated muscle duelled, delectably with Erwin’s.It was just enough to sate the increasingly impatient raven, just enough to indicate a promise of the impending fulfilment of his now, almost uncontrollable desire.He panted breathlessly into Erwin’s mouth, as their tongues wrestled for space and dominance in each other’s mouths.Levi’s back arched beautifully and purposefully off the mattress, indicative of his need for more, for the return of Erwin’s touch over the now neglected and needy parts of his body. 

Erwin met Levi’s impatience with the utmost fortitude, refusing to move at a pace dictated by the raven.He was slow and methodical in his attentions, his focus to drive Levi to the brink of ecstasy clear in his mind.He paused to take a further mouthful of champagne, leaking more into the raven’s panting mouth, and then lingering to taste the liquid, once again, on the man’s lips and tongue.Levi was wanting, his body writhing sinuously beneath Erwin, the muscles in his abdomen quivering, his thighs parting sensuously, even wider, inviting, alluring, exquisitely erotic.Though his arms remained raised above his head, the only obvious testament to Levi’s determined supplication.

\- - -

Erwin wanted to continue to drip-feed the luxurious, sweet champagne to Levi, to make him dizzy and replete with the shared taste, but he found his own resistance, to the raven’s allure, quickly waning.He’d never before encountered anything as breathtakingly beautiful as the man beneath him, and Erwin wanted all of him, he wanted to take everything Levi had to offer, and deliver it back ten-fold.To bring him to climax, after spectacular climax, and hear him beg for more.To devour him, to embrace him, to belong to him, and only him.Reluctantly, Erwin moved away from Levi’s panting mouth, in favour of working his covetous hands and mouth back down the length of Levi’s perfect, lithe body.Beginning at his collar bone, Erwin licked broad, moist stripes across his sensitive skin, leaving one of his hands clasping at the man’s elevated wrists.He moved down to nuzzle at the firm, lacy fabric covering the raven’s pert and roseate nipples – rooting them out of their covers with his nose, exposing them one-by-one.Rolling them between his pearly teeth, and sucking them taut, to form delectable peaks.Levi moaned Erwin’s name, followed by a pained plea, as he grew delirious with the blonde’s continual attentions.Erwin cast a glance up at his impassioned, still blindfolded partner, his breath stolen by the wanton sight that greeted him.

Erwin was unable to pair his actions with words.He was fearful of what he might express in the throes of such pent-up desire.He wanted to adorn Levi with utterances of love and devotion, but he wasn’t certain how the man would react to such (possibly premature) revelations.So despite his internalised longing, he remained silent – determined to demonstrate how he felt through his attentions and performance, because he didn’t trust his potentially disloyal lexicon.What Erwin didn’t know is that Levi felt the exact same fears and desires.He too wanted to belong only to Erwin, to hear the words that matched and confirmed the devotional actions of his loving partner. 

\- - -

Erwin licked his way over the abdominal ridges of Levi’s ripped torso, using his free hand to still the raven from his uncontrollable bucks.He allowed a cooling pool of his salvia to settle in the nest of Levi’s navel, then he drew the liquid down the trail of dark hair that peppered his lower abdomen, and disappeared teasingly below the band of his lace panties.Levi’s cock now was rock hard, it has burst-forth through the slit in the crotch of his panties, standing to receive Erwin’s long-awaited worship.As Erwin moved his head down to Levi’s tingling groin, his hot cheek brushed gently against the weeping tip of Levi’s member – eliciting a harsh in-take of breath from the raven.That fiery tongue soon found its way to Levi’s cock head, peeping out initially to taste the sweetness of his early emission, then enveloping the head in its entirety.Levi began to ooze pre-cum, and Erwin swallowed and sucked down every delicious drop.Erwin’s mouth then quickly encased the whole of Levi’s cock, and forced an immediate punishing rhythm and powerful suction, that left the raven moaning and trembling.Erwin took Levi’s cock so deep in his throat, that his nose nestled itself against Levi’s heavy balls, that were fuzzed with soft pubic hair – and Levi found himself lost in extreme pleasure.Soon he was bucking and spurting into Erwin’s welcoming mouth, his orgasm taking him by such complete surprise, that he’d had no time to warn the blonde.Erwin swallowed everything Levi gave him, like a starving man, administering gentle cleansing licks when over-sensitivity threatened to overwhelm the raven.Before pulling his mouth off Levi’s cock completely, leaving chaste kisses on its spent, soft tip.

\- - -

Levi remained supine on the mattress, relaxed and pliant – hands still resting languidly above his head, thighs still parted erotically.Erwin shifted again of the mattress beside him, and Levi soon suspected that the blonde was no-where near done with him yet.He couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the man’s selflessness, a near-perfect expression that Erwin didn’t fail to notice.Erwin didn’t think he could be more in love with the man, than he was at that exact moment.His heart swelled at the recognition, and be moved to bestow even more pleasure on his companion.

\- - -


	19. The Orgy (Part 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi continue to make love.  
> Armin begs Erwin for a PJ party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three times in two days. I'm clearly on a roll.  
> I was supposed to get to the DP scene in this chapter, but it will be the next chapter now for certain. It's gonna take some serious drafting.

\- - -

 

Erwin proceeded to rim Levi for the next half an hour – licking and tonguing his ass like it was the finest treat he’d ever tasted.  His loosening tongue brought the raven such mind-blowing pleasure, he quickly found himself peaking, and climaxing hard for a second time.  Erwin shifted himself back up the bed, licking Levi’s tainted chest as he moved upwards.  Once finished he then grabbed for the half-filled glass of champagne, now at room temperature.  Raising the glass to his lips, he drank, swilling the liquid around his mouth, and swallowing what was left.  He quickly filled the glass again from the chilled bottle, and reached-out for the lube, located conveniently on the bedside table beside the champagne pail.  He squeezed a dollop of lube into his right palm, and slicked up his neglected cock, which was solid and poker hot, desperate to be sheathed inside his petite lover.  “More?”  He breathed his huskily-toned question close to Levi’s ear, and was pleased to hear the raven’s pleading response – “yes, yes”.  He took a final, languid sip of champagne, and then moved to sit between Levi’s open thighs, lining up his member at his partner’s awaiting, spasming hole.  Pressing in slowly, he leaned over Levi’s supine form, and dribbled fresh, sparkling champagne into his gasping mouth, forcing his tongue to follow the liquid inside.  He devoured Levi’s moist lips, and flooded his mouth with the sweet alcohol mixed with his own saliva, and the faintest traces of Levi’s own cum.  The penetration was easy for the length of the tunnel that he’d loosened open with his tongue, however it soon gave way to that familiar, constricting, exquisite tightness that was so Levi, and which took his breath away.  He stole the air from Levi’s mouth as he forced the last part of the breach as gently as he could.  Pausing and resting his sweat-slicked forehead against Levi’s when he’d finally managed to bottom-out.

 

\- - -

 

Lifting his forehead, Erwin waited, and watched all the emotional tells that flickered across Levi’s beautiful face.  A slight difference in the ferocity of the raven’s panting, and the pinker hue flushing his cheeks indicated to Erwin that Levi had taken all the time he needed to adjust to the almost overwhelming feeling of fullness.  Someone else may have missed the subtle clues, but Erwin had been watching Levi with hawk-eyes.  He realised how much he’d learned about the raven, and his almost imperceivable facial expressions, in the last two days, especially those most precious expressions, made only in the throes of passion, only for Erwin’s gaze.  He began to move with purpose, grinding and rotating his hips to start with, working on loosening and sensitising Levi’s insides with his huge cock.  With each twist and grind, he sought-out Levi’s pleasure point, and managed to brush over it, a number of times, teasingly, driving the raven wild, before he pulled out slowly and smoothly, and drove back in at the same unhurried pace.  Soon Levi was chanting for more, his words mirroring Erwin’s earlier question, and the blonde found himself thrusting firmly, in and out of Levi’s gorgeously tight asshole.  Levi spread his thighs as wide as he could manage, inviting the blonde, deeper inside, rocking in tandem with every one of Erwin’s thrusts.  “I’m close”.  Levi whimpered, as his thighs began to tremble, and Erwin immediately picked up his pace.  “Come for me. Fill me, lover”.  Levi commanded breathlessly, as his impending orgasm began to constrict the walls of his velvet tunnel, squeezing and securing Erwin’s cock deep inside him.  They rose rapidly, and climaxed together, Levi peppering his own taut, quivering torso with white-ropes of spunk, and Erwin’s cock pulsing his hot seed deep within Levi.

 

Erwin drew his cock out of Levi’s fluttering asshole, leaving the raven whimpering, his hole pulsating lewdly with the residual gape.  Erwin proceeded to draw the raven’s legs up over his shoulders, as he bent, and administered gentle, soothing licks to Levi’s cum-stuffed hole.  His tongue delved thickly and as far into Levi’s tunnel as he could manage, lapping up his own warm, spent essence.  What he couldn’t reach with his tongue, he employed three of his fingers to draw out.  Levi’s hole was so over-sensitive, he squirmed and wriggled and moaned incessantly at the repeated penetration.  Erwin thoroughly enjoyed seeing the raven become further undone.  He’d never eaten any of his previous sexual partners out so enthusiastically as he’d done so with Levi.  His mouth was left filled and frothing with his own thick, white cum, and his fingers were dripping with the now gelatinous substance.  “Let me taste you”.  Levi pleaded needily, as he raised his head off the mattress, his vision still partially obscured by the blindfold, as he held out his hands searching for Erwin’s cum-soaked fingers.  Erwin immediately pressed all three fingers into Levi’s mouth, allowing the cum to settle heavily on his tongue and coat the sides of his gums.  Levi hummed in pleasure, greedily sucking and licking every last drop from Erwin’s digits.  Then with one swift movement he whipped off his lace blindfold, sitting upright and blinking in the light of the room.  He proceeded to dislodge his legs from Erwin’s shoulders and settle in his lap, covering the blonde’s mouth with his own.  Probing with his tongue, to swill and quaff the remaining cum from deep inside.  Erwin smiled at Levi’s ravenousness, allowing the smaller man to plunder all the treasured essence he was able to discover therein.

 

\- - -

 

Both men were unsurprisingly aroused, again, and Erwin was the first to draw attention to their increasingly heightened state.  Repeating his earlier question he merely asked Levi – “more?”  And again the raven demanded – “yes, more!”  This time Levi remained upright, his vision now restored, his silver eyes shimmering with lust.  He shuffled closer to Erwin’s muscular torso, placing his legs over the blonde’s thick thighs as he knelt-up high, twisting his arm around the back, and underneath himself to feed Erwin’s growing cock into his eager hole.  Still sufficiently loosened from earlier, Levi sheathed Erwin’s member with one swift downward movement, and the two men moaned in synchronous pleasure.  Levi proceeded to loop both his arms around Erwin’s upper body, drawing the tall blonde in tight.  Erwin reciprocated, ensuring they managed as much physical closeness as their seated position would allow.  They moved together, not hard nor desperate, but slow and much more emotionally-invested.  Meeting each other’s rise and fall, gasping in pleasure, ensuring they joined together with as much depth and feeling as their bodies could take.  Erwin remained deeply ensconced within Levi’s ass throughout, his movements tender and erotic, ever-so-often bestowing the lightest amount of pressure against the raven’s sensitive prostate.  Enough to keep him on the cusp of pleasure, not too much and not too little either.  Levi’s hole felt amazing, as it always did to Erwin.  Nothing enveloped and caressed the entire length of his huge cock quite like the raven’s warm, tight little tunnel.  This time their coupling became a means of uniting two souls, a way of drawing pleasure from the deepest wells of their sensory perceptions, and of sharing it unconditionally.  Levi repeated his earlier command. “Come for me, fill me to the brim, lover”, and this time their climax rolled over the conjoined pair like the crashing of the waves on the nearby beach.  They shuddered and trembled in each other’s embrace, mouths pressed, and bodies moulded together, until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.  They held onto one another for the longest time after they’d fallen from their high, replete, silent, utterly spellbound.

 

\- - -

 

Levi was the first to break the silence, still comfortably drawn into Erwin’s tight, intimate embrace.  “So I suppose that’s the kind of meaningful sex you look for during these weekends, hmm?”  His words held no sense of flippancy or derision.  Erwin took them as a clear recognition of what had just occurred between the two of them.  “I wasn’t expecting anything quite as … breath-taking”.  Erwin replied, struggling for the words to describe how he felt.  “I think that was as meaningful as sex gets, don’t you?”  “Yes. Yes, I do”.  Levi confirmed quickly and quietly, fighting off the threatening sense of shyness that he’d exhibited with the blonde, earlier that morning. “Lay with me for a while Levi?  Be with me?”  Erwin requested of the raven, releasing his hold around his waist and gazing into the smaller man’s hooded, tired eyes.  Levi nodded, then shuffled slightly in order to unsheathe Erwin’s cock from inside him, spending a moment watching the blonde’s cum pool around their interlocked thighs.  He then took Erwin’s hand and drew him up beside him to lay out on the cooling mattress.  Erwin immediately laid on his right side, and invited Levi to take up the space he’d created for him, effectively spooning him snuggly.  Levi could feel the strength of Erwin’s heartbeat as they re-established their close embrace, and the gradual slowing of its pace, offered the perfect soundtrack by which he was able to fall soundly asleep.  Erwin took a little longer to join his sleeping companion – he gently stroked Levi’s soft, downy hair, and nuzzled to breathe in the fresh scent of his skin.  Then he pulled the cotton sheet up, sufficiently to cover their spooned forms.  His breathing finally stilling, and he too lost himself to the domain of dreams.

 

\- - -

 

A loud, incessant knocking on the bedroom room, roused both men from their quiet slumber.  Levi groaned and twisted to face Erwin.  “Who the fuck’s that?”  He muttered, clearly irritated by the somewhat rude intrusion.  “I’ll sort it baby”.  Erwin replied soothingly, as he stifled a yawn.  “Urghh!  Your breath smells of a weird mix of garlic, alcohol and cum”.  Levi stated unapologetically.  Erwin moved closer to sniff at Levi’s own breath.  “Hmmm, so does yours”.  He chuckled at his pointed observation, leaving Levi merely to huff in response, and turn back to dramatically plant his head back on the plump, inviting pillow.  “Come in”.  Erwin shouted, to the unexpected caller, his voice raised, but not unfriendly.  The bedroom door flew open and in sprinted a giddy, irrepressible Armin, clad only in his tiny white panties, over the top of which the tip of his pink cock was hanging.  Behind Armin, hovering rather uncomfortably was Jean who was rapidly attempting to cover his own nakedness with a small towel.  Next to Jean stood Eren who was comfortably, butt naked, and looking particularly enamoured with Armin’s adorable excitability.

 

“Apologies for the interruption Erwin, Levi.  Armin wanted to ask you something, and he couldn’t wait until you’d finished up in here to talk to you”.  Jean explained, still trying and failing to cover himself with the small hand-towel he obviously grabbed in haste.  “No bother”.  Erwin replied gently.  “What is it Armin baby?”  He enquired softly to the young blonde, who had rounded the bed, and sat on the mattress, purposefully beside Erwin.  “Erwin, can we have a pyjama party tonight?  Please?”  Armin’s voice had settled at a slightly higher octave, evidently adopted to attempt to ensure the success his ploy - to get the answer he sought so desperately.  “Sure baby.  If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do”.  Jean rolled his eyes at Levi, who was watching the two hovering men’s reactions to the exchange.  Eren just beamed in pride.  “Do you want to ask Mike to order pizza for us?  And ask Eld to sort out a movie to watch?”  Erwin followed-up, unconcerned that he was playing directly into the younger man’s hands.  “Can I? Really?  Love you Erwin”.  Armin flung himself at Erwin, and peppered his cheek with chaste kisses.  “Love you too baby.  Now go.  Levi and I are having a little bit of alone-time before tonight.  We’ll see you downstairs later.  Okay?”  Armin agreed with a swift nod, then dutifully leapt off the bed, and sprinted out of the bedroom, straight into Eren’s waiting arms.  Jean nodded to Erwin and Levi in thanks, and shut the door firmly behind him, instantly shutting out Armin’s giddy squeals.  “That kid’s something else!”  Levi stated emphatically, and he blew out the deep breath, he didn’t know he’d been holding.  “He sure is”.  Erwin chuckled in reply, as he slumped back into the mattress, moving to embrace, and snuggle tightly against Levi once again.

 

\- - -


	20. The Orgy (Part 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin admits he is smitten with Levi, and is surprised by Levi's response.  
> The men enjoy Armin's impromptu PJ party.  
> Nile puts on (or more appropriately - takes off) his big-boy-pants and prepares to take two cocks at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split the DP scene - sorry, not sorry.   
> It's so much cock I needed a breather! LOL. Enjoy.

\- - -

 

As he laid there, next to Erwin, both men silently contemplative in the wake of Armin’s intrusion, Levi had an idea.  Taking a leaf out of the younger man’s book, he turned to face his supine companion, a wry smirk appearing on his face, as he raised his voice an octave higher, and spoke, parroting Armin’s speech.  “Erwin, baby”.  He drawled, edging his body slightly to lay atop the unsuspecting blonde. “I can’t move. My ass is too fucked out.  You pounded me so good, and so hard.  Can you carry me to the shower and wash me, please?” He wiggled his hips, delectably as he delivered his childish plea. “I’ll happily wiggle my little ass for you.  Just how you like it.  Maybe I’ll even give you a peak of my baby-pink cock through my panties”.  The raven licked his lips, his eyes concentrated on the blonde’s surprised expression.  “I’ll even go so far as to deep throat you in the shower, if you promise to carry- and wash me”.  Levi moved his hand down to grip Erwin’s flaccid cock, which was sandwiched between them: roused from its exhausted state, it twitched briefly, out of interest.  Levi pouted a little, shrugged and then smirked again at the frowning blonde beneath him – “well it worked when the brat did it.  I thought I’d try my luck”. 

 

A sense of realisation reached Erwin’s gazing blue-eyes.  “Oh Levi.  You shouldn’t tease a smitten man”.  He blushed at his own honest admission, and looked away shyly.  “Smitten, hmmm?”  Levi stilled Erwin’s face from turning away with a soft grip to the man’s chiselled jaw, willing him to re-establish eye contact with him.  “Armin mentioned as much to me earlier”.  “Oh – did he?”  Erwin replied questioningly, glancing at Levi.  “Too much, too soon?”  He tentatively enquired, his voice unusually hesitant, breaking slightly at the question.  Levi paused, and contemplated the man’s words for a moment, looking deep and steadfast into Erwin’s clear blue eyes.  “No.  I don’t think so”.  “Oh.  Ok”.  Erwin quickly became a little more emboldened.  “How do you feel about it then?”  “I think … I think I probably feel the same as you”.  Levi admitted, seeking as much clarity in the blonde’s expression as he could, until he followed-up – “but ask me again when we both don’t have garlic-cum breath.  Okay?”  Erwin nodded briefly, his face still rosy with his earlier blush, then he moved suddenly and swiftly to scoop the unsuspecting raven into his arms.  He climbed from the bed, Levi clinging to him, and walked purposefully towards the en suite.  Grinning at the flailing raven, who had clearly been joking about being carried to the shower, Erwin asked “is your offer to deep-throat me still on?”  “Levi scoffed and buried his head in the meat of Erwin’s collar, mumbling something along the lines of … “you’re incorrigible”.

 

\- - -

 

Showered and smelling fresh, with clean teeth, freshened breaths and sparkling smiles, Levi and Erwin made their preparations for Armin’s impromptu pyjama party.  “I didn’t bring any pyjamas”.  Levi lamented at the blonde, as he considered what, in his overnight bag, might be a suitable alterative to sleepwear.  “You’re welcome to borrow some of mine”.  Erwin offered helpfully.  “How did I guess you’d have pyjamas, old man?”  Levi teased, watching Erwin pull out two sets of nightwear from a drawer.  “Anyhow, yours would bury me. You’re a fucking giant”.  He exclaimed plainly, looking incredulously at the huge, tartan-patterned pieces Erwin was holding.  “How about we compromise?  I wear the bottoms, and you wear the top?”  Erwin suggested with a shrug, offering Levi a red, blue and white check, button-up pyjama top.  “That could work”.  Levi conceded, grabbing the top Erwin was holding out for him.  The top did bury him, so much so, it came down to his knees, and he had to roll-up the sleeves a number of turns to expose his hands.  But the fabric was soft, well-worn, and it smelt wonderfully of Erwin – which left Levi feeling acceptably satisfied.  He decided for once, to forego underwear, as the top covered his lower-half so sufficiently.  Erwin looked utterly gorgeous in the matching tartan-check bottoms with his tanned expanse chest exposed.  He’d tied the draw-string of the bottoms loose enough to expose the v of his lower navel, and the teasing-trail of blonde hair leading to his groin.  Levi was more than satisfied with the appearance of his companion.  They were finally ready to join the party.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey, we’ve all been waiting for you two!”  Armin chided the pair gently, as they appeared hand-in-hand into the beach-house living room.  All the men were there, all dressed in various nightwear apparel – Mike in check shorts and a t-shirt, Eld wearing something similar, Nile in maroon, silk pyjamas reminiscence of something a wealthy, old man would wear.  Jean and Eren looked pretty ridiculous in matching, superhero onesies.  And Armin, well he of course had donned a baby-doll, pale blue nightie with matching frilly panties.  Reiner and Berolt were just in their briefs – Erwin raised an enquiring eyebrow at the two men – “I have a spare set of pyjamas upstairs if you want to borrow them?”  He offered the scantily clad pair.  Reiner looked at Bertolt who nodded, and then ducked out of the room, to fetch the profiteered garments.  Armin had built a huge ‘nest’ of sorts out of cushions, pillows and duvets, and he proudly guided the men towards the arranged space.  Eld was setting-up a movie for them to watch on the flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, and Mike reassured everyone he’d ordered the pizzas as requested.

 

\- - -

 

The evening was the most relaxed of the weekend so far.  The group had half-watched the most recent Marvel spin-off movie which had played on the flat-screen TV, whilst drinking beer and eating pizza.  Armin had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was sated, replete with both alcohol and food, content in his fussing of the others.  Soon the ‘nest’ became a familiar writhing mass of horny men, pairs heavily petting –hands, mouths and bodies drawing their focus away from the film.  Levi remained in Erwin’s arms for the whole evening – allowing the blonde to feed him slices of pizza, to stroke his hair, to whisper those familiar words of adoration into his ears, and kiss him until he was breathless and wanton.  In the back of his mind, Levi had held-on the implication of his earlier conversation with the blonde, but he’d chosen to give in to merely enjoying the frivolity of evening, and had felt resolute about leaving any discussion about the ‘heavy stuff’ for another time.

 

As the evening progressed, Levi occasionally stole glances at the other pairings – watching Armin unzip the front of both Eren and Jean’s onesies to stroke them off, and seeing Reiner lavish dutiful affection on an exhausted looking Bertolt - massaging his feet gently, administering light kisses to the softened flesh.  Eld, Mike and Nile were drawn together on the sofa – Mike and Eld clearly helping Nile make his mental and physical preparations for what was still to come.  Levi hadn’t forgotten that the culmination of the evening would be the spectacle of Nile being double dicked by the two men.  He also anticipated that the scene would involve some form of audience participation, which he too had been mentally preparing himself for.  Nile was currently naked, sandwiched between the two doting men, who were kissing and nibbling at his exposed skin, languidly stroking his cock and whispering words of encouragement against the shell of his ears.  Nile’s eyes were closed, he appeared relatively relaxed, his arousal evidently growing with each sweep on a tongue or brush of a hand against his skin.

**\- - -**

 

As time waned on, Nile had become increasingly restless, his face suddenly paled with anxiety.  Reiner headed to his room to fetch his camera equipment, leaving Bertolt to prepare the space for the impending action.  The movie playing away to itself on the flat-screen TV quickly gave way to a soundtrack of dirty funk, specifically chosen by Eld, who seemed to always know how to set the mood, perfectly.  Nile had been carefully laid out on the nest of bedding, attended to by both Mike and Eld, who were working to motivate and encourage their wary companion, as much as possible.  The other men settled on the periphery of where the night’s action was to take place.  Erwin was sat with his back against the sofa, he’d encouraged Levi to sit astride his lap, allowing them to maintain as much physical closeness as possible.  Armin, Jean and Eren had occupied the space on the sofa – Armin in his usual position between his two doting paramours.   Bertolt was lingering beside Reiner, unable to stay parted from his companion.

 

\- - -

 

Unsurprisingly Reiner was a particularly demanding camera man, settling into his adopted role with gusto.  He had Mike and Eld re-start their preparations, so the whole of the show would be captured on film.  Nile was lying prone, his hips raised and his legs splayed wide – the wide butt plug he’d had inserted earlier, to keep his ass hole gaping, was swiftly removed.  Mike had begun (again) with a single, lubed finger to penetrate the more pliant older man, initially with relative ease.  Soon that single finger gave way to two – scissoring and stretching Nile’s ass open.  Mike’s fingers were considerably thick, and when a third was added, Nile’s semi-protesting moans, could be heard, partially muffled by the plush bedding.  Eld, who’d been gently stroking Nile’s back to sooth the anxious male, soon moved to join Mike at the business-end.  He slid one of his fingers alongside all three of Mike’s, and moved to allow Reiner to film the resultant stretch with his camera.  Nile’s hole was substantially widened now, taking all four fingers with a slick drag.  He’d turned his head, resting his cheek on the pillow, as was biting his lip to stifle his persistent moans.  Mike and Eld worked to catch a comfortable rhythm, attempting to lull their companion with the ease of their progress.  Without warning, two more of Eld’s fingers dared the breach, and Nile merely squealed in response, and bit down hard on his lip, drawing a small amount of blood.  The spectacle of six thick fingers being sucked into Nile’s asshole, clasped deep to the knuckle, then released reluctantly by his pulsating ring of muscle was mesmerizing.  The whole audience, including Reiner paused momentarily to appreciate the sight.  

 

\- - -

 

Soon both men’s fingers were retracted from Nile’s ass – leaving his hole fluttering and clenching at the sudden loss.  Mike laid beside Nile, spooning him with his broad arms, and encouraging him to roll onto his front.  He re-positioned Nile on-top of his own supine body, and gently sat-up so Nile was sitting, back-to-chest, in his lap.  Reiner focused his camera on the seated pair, capturing Nile’s slightly pensive expression, before panning down to the older man’s burgeoning groin.  Nile’s face was flushed red and he was panting with arousal, his cock leaking and twitching between his spread thighs.  Mike huge cock was momentarily caught between their two bodies, and as Mike moved to grab the base of it, Nile instinctively leaned forward to allow the tall blonde to ease his blooming, thick cock-head into his awaiting hole.  The stretch they’d worked hard to achieve earlier allowed Mike to spear Nile, balls deep, in one long, languid thrust.  Reiner released a throaty - ‘yes’ - as he captured the swiftness of the initial penetration on film.

 

Nile released shaky breaths as Mike began to thrust in-and-out of his over-stretched, sensitive hole.  Mike’s huge hands had spread Nile’s ass cheeks wide, allowing Reiner to capture the delectable drag of his cock through the ringed muscle, back-and-forth, teasingly sensual, aimed at easing Nile into the penetrative rhythm.  Mike soon laid back down, and brought Nile down with him, still maintaining the slow, erotic thrusts that were showcasing how accommodating Nile’s ass hole had become.  Eld moved between Mike’s open legs, bringing a lubed finger to rub and toy at the junction where the two men were conjoined, eliciting a drawn-out groan from both Nile and Mike – all actions and sounds were caught by the deft positioning of Reiner’s camera-work.  That lubed finger of Eld’s soon worked its way beside Mike’s rock-hard member, rubbing insistently at the velvety walls of Nile’s anal tunnel, and catching ever so slightly on the hard ridges of Mike’s cock – causing their moans to come thick and fast.   

 

\- - -

 

The male audience watched intently as the scene unfold before them, each observer responding to the sight in their own way.  Armin had resumed wanking both Eren and Jean, who had both stripped their onesies down to lower torsos, and were slouched on the sofa.  Both men devoured Armin’s mouth from the sides, as the young blonde watched Mike fuck Nile with an intensely, arousing stare, though his own erect cock, was so far sitting neglected, and barely contained within his frilly panties.  Bertolt was fondling himself, still shadowing Reiner’s every move.  Every-so-often Reiner would whisper words into Bertolt’s ear, words no-one else could hear, but that would make the tall, slim man blush furiously.  Levi found himself grinding incessantly against Erwin lap, feeling increasingly heady with lust – the earlier kisses and words of adoration had done their work.  Both Levi and Erwin were able to tear their concentration away from each other occasionally enough to check on the progress of the scene.  When Mike had begun to fuck Nile, Erwin had pointedly looked away.  He’d leaned down to Levi, and stated - “I wish I had you upstairs, and all alone, Levi.  And the only sounds I could hear were you moaning just for me. Moaning as I fucked you oh so slowly”.  Levi shivered at the intimation, and kissed the blonde hungrily in response, reaching to stroke the man’s clothed erection, whilst rubbing his own against the man’s meaty thigh and catching Erwin’s resultant, erotic gasps within his hot and eager mouth.

 

\- - -

 

Eld had paused in his ministrations and caught Nile’s gaze, waiting for permission to insert a second finger – knowing the man would need to collect himself to prepare for the inevitable burn that came with the unfeasible stretch of Mike’s cock, and two of Eld’s fingers.  When Nile nodded lazily at Eld, the older man visibly entrapped by being fucked systematically on Mike’s huge cock, Eld moved with certainty to ease in a second finger.  He’d stretched the webbing between his fingers to span the width of Nile’s tunnel, rubbing the corresponding walls with his slippery digits, then deftly and without warning slipped in a third.  Nile began to pant harshly, his face reddening with the exertion and increased discomfort.  Reiner focused his camera directly to capture Nile’s pained expression – acknowledging how that exact moment was the crux of the whole event, the point at which Nile either relaxed into the pain, or he opted out.  Determinedly Nile persevered: he gritted his teeth, and accepted the wrath of the burn.  His husky, dry voice, barely audible over the accompanying soundtrack, spoke out, insistent he was – “ _ready”_ – even though his expression may have indicated otherwise.

 

\- - -


	21. The Orgy (Part 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eld and Mike successfully complete Nile's double dicking.  
> And the others learn the extent of their anticipated involvement - purely for the camera, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the track I envisaged playing whilst Nile was taking two monster cocks:  
> Jamiroquai - Feels Just Like It Should (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9W9rc-P9UQ)
> 
> Eld can sure pick his music!! Dirty-funk perfection.
> 
> Poor Bertolt - being left to play alone with himself.

\- - -

 

Eld slowly guided his throbbing cock, lining it up at Nile’s already over stretched hole.  The younger man, after a brief pause to collect himself, gradually pressed his cock in alongside Mike’s, which had stilled in preparation of the further breach.  The room was silent, save for the dirty-funk track playing in the background, a perfect accompaniment to the impending floor-show.  Everyone’s eyes were directed at Nile’s asshole – breaths paused, wide-eyes willing the action on.  Reiner was knelt on the floor, his camera deftly positioned to capture the anticipated moment of penetration. 

 

As Eld forced his cock through the fluttering, unresisting ring of muscle – Nile released the deepest of moans.  “Fuck Eld, it’s too much!”  He declared in a high pitched whine – following up with a harsh - “fuck!”  “Nearly there Nile, just breathe.  I’m almost all the way in”.  Eld stroked Nile’s thighs, in an attempt to reassure his distressed companion, his voice, in that instance losing its typical calmness.  “God, you are so fucking tight Nile. You feel amazing mate”.  Eld affirmed, as he slowly edged his cock to fully seat itself alongside Mike’s.  “It fucking burns.  So fucking full.  I feel so fucking full!”  Nile was beside himself with torment, as his body struggled to acclimatize to the unfeasible stretch the two cocks were subjecting his asshole to.  “Fuck Nile, mate.  It looks pretty fucking amazing – stretched and raw - your ass was made to take cock”.  Reiner exclaimed, as he zoomed-in, filling his camera screen with Nile’s pliant and engorged anal passage, framed with dual nests of dark-blonde and light brown pubic hair.

 

“Move you fuckers!”  Nile demanded, clearly overcome and slightly agitated with the sensation of being filled by two monster cocks.  Eld drew-out slowly, slipping his slick, lube-coated cock past Mike’s stationary one.  Then Mike moved underneath Nile, following Eld’s outward passage.  Carefully, almost hesitantly Nile’s asshole was all-but emptied and then filled again with cock – the two contributors moving in an unsteady, albeit gentle rhythmic transit.  The trick to double penetration was becoming accustomed to the fullness and the adoption of a satisfying rhythm for all three men – not necessarily aiming to achieve a punishing speed nor lengthy endurance.  Over-sensitization for all three participations would have been immediate, and reaching climax was likely to be achieved sooner, rather than later.  “God guys, I’m not gonna last much longer.  It’s too much to take”.  Nile proclaimed through heavily panted breaths, his face was flushed red, slick sweat dripped from his furrowed brow.  The two men immediately increased the intensity of their thrusts, in response to Nile’s declaration. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna …”  Nile’s words were left to morph into unintelligible groans, as his untouched cock spurted white ropes of spunk over Eld’s tensed abdomen.   “So fucking tight Nile”.  Mike huffed, clearly struggling against the clenching of Nile’s anal walls, which signified the man’s orgasm.  With a hearty roar and a particularly deep thrust – Mike emptied his weighty load into Nile’s ass, triggering an almost instantaneous response from Eld – who all but mirrored Mike’s energetic climax.  The men’s movements slowed, as they wound down from their reciprocal highs – and Nile squirmed, sandwiched in-between his exhausted partners, his ass feeling the brunt of their collective over-sensitisation.  Reiner had remained knelt throughout, and was now panning the camera between the three men’s sated expressions, and Nile’s raw, pulsing hole, which was straining to contain the over-flow of semen that had filled his ass.

 

\- - -

 

The audience, who had stilled to appreciate the feat, were now all feeling a little more aroused.  The smell of sex and masculinity filled the space. Their attentions were momentarily drawn-away from the floor-show, and directed back towards their partners – attentive and eager.  Reiner had hinted earlier at a ‘final flourish’, to be caught on camera, and involving the remaining seven men, though he’d yet to specify what form that ‘final flourish’ would take.  The scene the men had witnessed was more than enough to work up their respective sexual appetites.  Levi was virtually dry-humping Erwin’s meaty thighs.  Levi’s bare lower-half had allowed him to gain much needed friction, for his hardened cock and sensitive balls, from the brushed cotton of Erwin’s pyjama bottoms.  Whilst rutting against his larger companion, Levi took to devouring the Erwin’s mouth, and tracing his hot, little hands over every-available-inch of the man’s bare, ripped torso.  Their sensual moans were passed between their locked lips.  Despite the other antics taking place in the room, the two men continued to only have eyes for each other.  Armin was slowly being taken-apart on the sofa, positioned on his back he’d been spit-roasted between his two eager partners – Jean who has filled Armin’s wanton mouth with his fulsome cock, and Eren, who was three fingers deep in Armin’s ass, whilst slicking up his erect member with his free hand, ready to spear the petite blonde.  Bertolt, bless him, was toying with himself, sat alone on the carpet, his cock rosy-pink and weeping profusely, his hands delivering lengthy strokes to himself.  He was a short distance away from his doting partner, who was too wrapped-up in filming the aftermath of Nile’s double dicking to pay Bertolt any attention.

 

\- - -

 

“Let’s have a shot of his delicious cream-pie’d ass”.  Reiner requested, nudging Eld’s elbow, giving a clear signal for the man to pull-out.  Eld did so gently, as to cause Nile the least amount of discomfort possible.  Mike’s softening cock slipped out beside Eld’s – leaving an obscene view of Nile’s gaping, plundered hole.  As Eld sat back on his haunches, a thick globular dribble of pearly-white spunk followed the retreating members, trickling slowly down Nile’s open thighs, and onto Mike’s, who remained supine, below him.  “Fuck. What a delicious sight Nile mate”.  Reiner exclaimed, moving in closer to admire the spectacle.  “If I didn’t want you so stuffed full of more cum you’ll be shitting it for days, I’d spread that filthy hole of yours wider and lick you clean!”  Nile moaned at the lewdness of Reiner’s comment, his body struggling against the muscle-memory, his legs still locked open, defiant.  He felt more thick cum drip from his spasming hole, and Reiner sucked in a breath at the sight.  “Come on guys.  I want our man here to be filled with more cum than he’s ever had before.  I’m determined to film the biggest cream-pie this orgy has ever seen.  Who’s up first?  His gorgeous ass is ready when you are”.  Reiner looked pointedly over at the six men seated by the sofas, thankfully avoiding training his camera on their surprised faces. 

 

\- - -

 

Erwin groaned quietly into Levi’s hot, eager mouth, he knew the implication of Reiner’s request.  Ejaculating on cue wasn’t going to be a problem for him, Levi had worked him up so well with his vigorous rutting, he thought he could blow his load at any given moment.  The petite raven was so erotic, just being in his presence turned Erwin on more than anyone ever had done before.  No, he was concerned about eliciting Levi’s participation in such a group spectacle.  So far, Levi had only fucked openly with Erwin, though granted on Friday he had engaged in some foreplay with a few of the other men.  Erwin still wondered whether it was too much to ask him to engage in such an openly, licentious act, involving the others.  He needn’t have concerned himself though.  On hearing Reiner’s request, having picked up on Erwin’s reluctant groan, Levi moved to nip Erwin’s earlobe, whilst circling his hands around his ripped torso, in an attempt to draw-down the waist-band of his pyjama bottoms, whispering so seductively and breathlessly, – “come on blondie.  The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can leave and head back upstairs”.

 

Levi stood first, followed by Erwin, who kicked-off his pyjama bottoms, and took his place alongside the smaller raven, standing hand-in-hand.  Their evidently aroused states were visible to the entire room, though neither of the men felt embarrassed.  Levi led Erwin towards the supine Nile, eager hands encircling his heated member.  His deft hands were working Erwin’s cock quickly, drawing-down the bubbling pre-come, to ease his movements.  Erwin decided to reciprocate, clasping one of his large hands over Levi’s erection, and tugging gently from root to tip, pausing to tease the moist slit, before encasing his cock again in his broad hand.  Their actions set both the pace and their silently agreed strategy.  After taking a few more steps forward, they knelt down between Nile’s open thighs, masturbating each other feverishly at the suggestive sight before them.  Mike, who remained below Nile, had hooked both of his thumbs into Nile’s pliant hole, in preparation of the men’s approach, stretching Nile’s hole wide to enable ease of access.  Levi and Erwin were so familiar with each other’s bodies now, they syncopated their movements, and were able to coincide their impending climax to utter perfection.  Sparing each other a lustful gaze, meant only for their eyes, a silent promise of what was to come later, they then pressed the heads of their pulsing cocks against Nile’s hole, not penetrating him beyond his reddened rim.  They ejaculated in sync, panting heavily and once again moving to devour each other’s mouths.  They left a delectable trail of white cum, pooling from Nile’s raw ass, that Reiner was all too eager to capture on film.

 

\- - -

 

The small raven immediately slumped boneless against Erwin’s gasping chest.  Too exhausted to watch the aftermath of their involvement in Nile’s show.  Erwin’s arms moved instinctively to circle Levi’s form: protective, possessive, and pulled him effortlessly onto his awaiting lap.  Remaining on his knees, trying to maintain an awareness of where Reiner was pointing his camera, Erwin shuffled the two of them away from the action, to a safe distance, all the while pressing soft, appreciative kisses onto the top of Levi’s head, inhaling the unique scent that was his gorgeous partner.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched an over-eager Armin, rosy-lips pursed, gambol giddily over to Nile, and proceed to drip Jean’s warm seed from his mouth, into Nile’s gaping hole, Reiner wrestling to capture the scene in its entirety.  There–and-then Erwin made the decision for both him and Levi, he wanted no further part in the group activity tonight, not even as a voyeur – and he certainly didn’t want to share Levi with anyone else.  Erwin decisively lifted himself, still cradling the peaceful raven, off the floor, and headed towards to stairs, taking them both to their bedroom – where they could be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - -
> 
> Sorry it's taken a while to update this fic.  
> Thanks for your continued support.  
> Comments always welcome. 
> 
> On a celebratory note - I've recently topped 17,000 hits, and am nearing 700 kudos for my 9 collective fics - I'm a very happy bunny. If you've not read the others yet, please do so. Love to all.


	22. The Orgy (Part 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is determined to seduce Levi, to show him how much he has come to mean to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow in updating this fic. Hopefully a couple of new chapters will follow this short one, in quick succession.   
> Thanks for your continued interest and interactions.   
> You have made my 2018 - and will undoubtedly make my 2019 too.

In his post-orgasm lull, Levi was beautifully pliant, encased in Erwin’s strong arms.Upon entering their shared room, Erwin strode over to the bed, and carefully placed Levi on top of the soft comforter.His tartan pyjama shirt was barely covering the top of his deliciously pale, lithe thighs.His body was loose, sinking immediately into the dark bedcovers, his silver eyes, half-focused on his blonde companion, were hazy with a mix of desire and exhaustion.Erwin pressed a sure and firm kiss to the raven’s cooling forehead, as he released his grip on the man’s body, to allow him full-and-total relaxation.Instinctively Levi reached out to grasp at Erwin’s forearm, eager to maintain the contact that he needed to ground him in the moment.“I’ll be back shortly.Rest now.I won’t be long, my love”.He bent to kiss Levi’s knuckles as he gently uttered his assurances.As much as Erwin craved to lie with, and embrace Levi tightly, he’d formulated a plan in his mind.The desire to bring Levi further pleasure, to dote on the raven, to show the extent of his growing affections superseded any such craving.Erwin felt time was running out; the time they had left to spend together, fleeting. He watched Levi’s eyes flutter and close, simultaneously his grip loosened as he gave into his weariness.Certain the raven was sufficiently calmed and secure, Erwin redressed himself in his pyjama bottoms and hurried from the room, keen to make the necessary preparations.

\- - -

Erwin slipped back downstairs, conscious he’d encounter the aftermath of the night’s ‘show’, though truly unconcerned about the state of debauchery he’d likely confront.The first part of his plan was arranging to treat Levi to a special, private breakfast in the morning – determined to start their last day together with something that would hopefully be, unforgettable.And in order to bring this plan to fruition he knew he’d need to commandeer the help of a couple of the other men – preferably Mike and Armin, knowing the combination of Mike’s practicality and Armin’s flare for the unique would help deliver exactly what the raven deserved.Erwin passed Eld and Nile on the stairs.The older man was visibly teary, and evidently sore, as he moved gingerly, barely upright, taking his lead from the younger man, who was carefully assisting his ascent.Absentmindedly, Erwin merely nodded at the two men as they stepped-by, lost in his own thoughts. 

\- - -

The musky scent of male sex assaulted Erwin’s senses as he entered the open-plan lounge.The background music had rolled into a lazy tempo, matching the laxer, quieter atmosphere within the room.The remaining men had paired off.The frantic perversity of the earlier activities, replaced with a chilled sensuality.Erwin watched, largely unaffected, as soft tongues traced naked skin, slothful hands teased subdued pleasure, made manifest in low moans and singularly, profound words.Eren and Jean were entwined on the plush rug, their half-hard cocks rhythmically rutting against one another, as their hands sculpted each other’s rosy ass-cheeks, and their tongues quietly plundered each other’s mouths. Reiner and Bertolt were laid top-to-toe, leisurely sucking each other’s cock, tantalizing working their leaking slits with firmed tongues, whilst lazily finger-fucking their reciprocal, budded assholes.Mike was sat on the sofa, sweaty and visibly hard, crooning lightly as Armin straddled his thick thighs and greedily rubbed the tall blonde’s erection between his plump ass cheeks.Armin was administering light nips to Mike’s sharp jawline and neck, and seductively pinching his own nipples to stiff reddened peaks, as he sought pleasurable friction.

Erwin smiled knowingly at the sight.Familiar with the smaller blonde’s eagerness and eroticism.Conscious that Armin’s allure could work any man, however exhausted and spent, into a frenzied-fever of lust and passion within mere moments.Erwin closed the gap between himself and the two men occupying the sofa.Mike’s head lolled on the back of the sofa, as Armin continued to devour his flushed jawline, his eyes opening, and his vision clearing at Erwin’s approach.“Hi!” The tall blonde breathed impishly in greeting, a shared, unspoken acknowledgement of Armin’s irresistibility.“Where’s Levi?” Quickly followed in query.Armin immediately neglected his ministrations to raise his own eyes to Erwin, a coy smile adorning his youthful face.“Hi baby”.Erwin offered in gentle welcome, ruffling Armin’s thick, blonde locks with great affection.“I’ve left Levi upstairs, resting.I wanted to ask a favour of you both.If you can give me a minute?”.Mike instantly straightened himself more upright, and Armin stilled the rolling grind of his hips.“Sure Erwin.What do you need?”Erwin wasn’t fazed that his friends remained intimately conjoined, wanting rather to elicit their help, and return quickly to the raven, who seemed to solely occupy his thoughts, especially when they were parted from one another.

\- - -

Satisfied that he’d managed to procure all the necessary arrangements for the morning – Mike agreeing to prepare a tantalisingly, lavish breakfast, and Armin already reeling, giddy with ideas about ‘setting the perfect scene’ for a beach picnic – Erwin left the two men, only now half-interested in the activities he had earlier interrupted with his request.He stopped by the kitchen to grab the spare controller for the SmartTech system for the beach house, and proceeded to head back upstairs.Pausing at the bedroom door, Erwin wondered whether he should briefly check on Levi, who undoubtedly was resting on the bed, where he’d left him – a vision of sex and enchantment.He felt his heart struggle against the thought of Levi languishing alone, soft and content, on his bed, waiting for his return, but forced himself to push his impulse to go to him, down.Rather than open the bedroom door, and return immediately to the raven, Erwin made a beeline for the house’s main bathroom.

 

Thankfully, the bathroom was designated his; for his use alone during the orgy weekends.A classically opulent, over-sized claw-footed bath occupied the central space in the room.Erwin progressed across the room, seating the plug in the base of the bath, and turned the taps to fill the tub with water.Two plush bath sheets were selected and placed reverently on the towel-warmer.Clean, matching robes hung on the hook on the back of the door.Positioned throughout the room were scented candles of various sizes and fragrances. Erwin always prepared this particular room for seduction, usually bestowing such an indulgence on Mike, at some point during their weekend.Erwin had always been a die-hard romantic, at heart.Reflecting back, such attempts at seduction seemed feeble at best, evidently directed at the wrong person - Mike was never destined to be his.But Erwin suspected he may have a real chance with Levi – and romantic overtures aside, he wanted nothing more than just to ‘be’ with the enigmatic raven.His presence gave a focus and a meaning to Erwin’s life, like nothing else ever had.

 

Selecting a taper and a matchbook, Erwin methodically lit every candle in the room.Quickly the heady, dominant scents of vanilla and sandalwood filled the space, floating on the clouds of steam from the rapidly filling bath.Surveying his efforts, Erwin wondered whether his very particular art of seduction, of pure romanticism, would meet Levi’s approval.The over-riding purpose of his endeavours was to relax and overwhelm the senses – sex, could be on, or off the menu – Erwin really didn’t mind either way.Though sex had dominated their interactions so far, Erwin knew the foundations of something more, needed to be built on other aspects of their companionship.Erwin’s final act was to programme a playlist of sensual background music, using the remote for the SmartTech system.He wasn’t at all certain whether it was too much, too overpowering.They hadn’t really gotten around to talking about Erwin’s earlier revelation, and Levi’s own views and feelings were still unclear to him. Shaking off any final doubts, Erwin found himself determined to see his plan through none-the-less.Shutting of the taps, and leaving the heavily scented and steamy bathroom room, Erwin retreated back to the bedroom, back to the object of his growing affections.

****

** \- - - **


	23. The Orgy (Part 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart-felt admissions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a compilation CD back in the summer - it was either Cream or Renaissance (I can't recall which), and the track referenced in this chapter was on it. It took me back to my clubbing days - of hazy euphoria. I knew it was perfect for this chapter. (Gosh am I showing my age here ...?)  
> Maybe play the full original version quietly in the background as you catch-up on the new chapter for this fic. 
> 
> Song Referenced: Jean Jacques Smoothie - 2 People (Original Mix) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb3r0jp3JDM 
> 
> More to follow soon, I promise.

 

“Hey”.Erwin’s ocean-blue eyes perceivably widened and sparkled as he softly greeted the supine raven, relaxed and awaiting his return – in exactly the same position he’d left him in.“Hey you.I was just thinking about you”.Levi replied, his voice deliciously dreamy and thick with yearning.His eyes returning Erwin’s greeting with their own unique, silvery shimmer.“Were you?Good thoughts I hope?”Erwin teased as he crossed the space and sat beside Levi on the bed, lifting his hand to stroke the man’s sleep-flushed cheek.The skin radiating velvety warmth under Erwin’s pliant fingertips.“Hmmm.I was thinking when were you gonna get your ass back here and keep me company”.Levi’s barely clothed hips and torso wriggling in provocation, causing the raven to sink deeper into the comforter as he spoke, a wry smile adorning his rosy, thin lips.“I haven’t been gone _that_ long, have I?” Erwin enquired, stilling his hand from his ministrations to await the raven’s reply.“Mmm-hmm”.Levi confirmed, licking his lips coyly, his entrancing gaze fixed on Erwin.

 

Immediately in response, Erwin bent down towards Levi, until their noses were touching, and their lips brushing tantalisingly against one another’s.“My apologies.I had some things to do.I’m here now”.He caressed his apology, soothingly against Levi’s lips.“Good!”Levi merely announced, stealing a precious kiss from the remorseful blonde, before pouting adorably.Erwin felt his heart swell in pure adulation.“What took you so long anyway?”Levi enquired, casting an inquisitorial eye over Erwin.“I was preparing a relaxing bath for us”.“Fuck!That sounds good.Hell, excellent, in fact.What are we waiting for?”Levi leapt up from the bed, gently pushing Erwin away in the process.He almost fell over his feet as he rose and swiftly up-buttoned his sleep shirt.Erwin chuckled at his companion’s eagerness, before joining Levi in his nakedness.“Lead the way blondie”, the over-excited raven declared, administering a playful slap to Erwin’s bare ass, before all but forcing an astonished Erwin from the bedroom.His incorrigibility never failing to make Erwin’s heart flutter.

 

\- - -

 

For the short walk from the bedroom to the main bathroom, Levi held onto Erwin’s waist, following his hurried footsteps dutifully, from behind, one pace at a time.Upon reaching the bathroom door, Erwin pushed it open, and stepped aside to allow Levi to enter first.Hit with the heady scent of the candle-filled room, Levi paused.“Fuck!”He declared in a mere whisper of incredulousness.Turning to stare at Erwin, he asked “you did all this for us?”“Mmm-hmm”.Erwin merely replied, parroting Levi’s previous means of confirmation.“Fuck Erwin”.Levi stated again, still bewildered by the apparent lengths the blonde would go to, for them, for him.“It’s … nice.I mean, it’s really fucking nice”.“You deserve the world Levi.If I could … if you’d allow me … I’d make it my life’s work to give it to you”. Erwin’s voice faltered as he spoke his heart-felt affirmation – it was human, and real, and honest.On hearing those words of pure reverence, Levi immediately melted.He launched himself at Erwin, the blonde’s lightening reactions helping catch the lithe raven as he entwined his limbs around the taller man.His lips found Levi’s own - wanton, greedy, passionate and electrifying.He swallowed the raven’s eagerness, caressing his mouth and tongue, teeth occasionally clashing, as he attempted to taste Levi’s unbounded enthusiasm, reading the physicality of the appreciative words he was unable to verbalise.For Levi had found himself too dumbfounded, too overpowered with desire and graciousness.

 

They stood there, on the threshold of the steamy bathroom for what felt like a lifetime, dissolving into passion and mutual indulgence.Pausing for mere moments to gaze, and worship, and regain their breaths, before diving into one another’s fervency again, and again.Levi finally broke the spell that had enchanted the pair, not disentangling himself, just halting to utter a few breathless words.“Let’s not let the bath go cold, hmmm?”Erwin nodded in agreement, and walked the pair of them towards the filled bath-tub.He stepped lightly into the tub, crouching slowly to immerse the two of them into searing heat of the water.Levi remained in his adopted position, limbs entwined around Erwin, and seated himself comfortably on the blonde’s lap, as Erwin spread his legs out across the full length of the tub.Erwin felt a contented hum reverberate against his broad chest, as Levi’s taut muscles relaxed into the gently lull of the bathwater, and his head slotted perfectly into the crook of Erwin’s neck.

 

Erwin’s cock was semi-erect, his length pushed comfortably between Levi’s pert butt-cheeks.Levi too was half-hard, his own member pressed against Erwin’s flat stomach.As sensual as their union felt, sex didn’t seem to be the prime driver.Erwin wanted to hold Levi, to learn him, to feel him – and Levi seemed content to reciprocate, driven by the same desires.Before the blonde could voice his intent, Levi spoke the words he was thinking - “are you ok to just … hold me?” _“… and never let go …”_ Both, simultaneously adding the unspoken words, to complete Levi’s question. “Yes”.Erwin positively confirmed, sensing Levi settling closer, seeking the skin-on-skin contact that made the moment so intimate and truly incomparable to anything else they’d experienced thus far.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin felt Levi’s heated lips latch firmly against his collarbone, as he breathed in scent of Levi’s hair. The intimacy arising from their closeness caused a delightful shiver to cascade through the raven’s core. Concerned Levi was becoming chilled, Erwin brought his arms up to encircle his smaller bathing companion, using their warmth to still and calm the man’s trembling form.“I never envisaged this”.Levi spoke-out unexpectedly, pressing his statement against Erwin’s firm collar.“What?”Erwin enquired, circling an arm lazily around Levi’s waist, whilst tilting his head down, sub-consciously willing the raven to seek out his searching gaze.“This … us …”.Levi clarified.“Is there an, us?”Erwin gently probed, lifting Levi’s chin tenderly so he could meet his eyes.“At this very moment – yes, yes there most definitely is”.Levi stole a brief, chaste kiss – smiling as he delivered the deed, before pausing, his mind carefully crafting his what he dared to say next. “And … and beyond the here and now, I’d like to think there could be”.Levi admitted, his molten stare returning, closely examining Erwin’s own piercing and open gaze.

 

“This is just … so unexpected”.He shuffled in Erwin’s lap as he forced himself to bare his true feelings.“This has … _you_ have … kinda floored me”.“Floored you?In a good way?”Erwin pressed.“In the best way”.Levi smiled again, with an endearing softness.The genuineness of his words striking Erwin hard, and leaving him all-but speechless.“I thought I’d have lots of sex, this weekend.Amazing sex, in fact”.Levi blushed at the recollection of their numerous, pleasurable unions, even his semi-hard cock responded in remembrance, making its presence known against Erwin’s fluttering stomach. “Gunther assured me I would.But I didn’t anticipate you, Erwin.I hadn’t been prepared for _you_ ”.He beat his petite hands against the blonde’s solid rib-cage, traces of mild frustration lingering in his words.His voice broke perceivably as he continued to speak.“F …for how I feel when I’m with you.I’m afraid this bubble may burst”.“How can I reassure you, it won’t?”Erwin sympathised with Levi’s concerns, whilst seeking his own reassurances that this growing affection wasn’t just destined to last for the duration of the weekend.“I don’t know.Just _be_ with me, I suppose.Don’t let me go”.Levi’s reply was shaky, as he trembled with unsolicited vulnerability.  Erwin met Levi's evident uncertainty with pure resolve.“I won’t.Not for one second.I promise”.Erwin’s words of assurance poured from his mouth like rich honey, their integrity bolstered by the way Erwin moved to fully envelope the raven.To press him close, to mould their two beings – as silence descended and thoughts and words gave way to feelings.The music playing in the background appropriately encapsulating their mutual yearning.

 

\- - -

 

 __Two people, just meeting  
Barely touching each other  
Two spirits greeting  
Trying to carry it further


	24. The Orgy (Part 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin find a slower, more loving pace, as they share a bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try and wrap-up this fic in the next 5-6 chapters.  
> It'll remain at the same slowish pace, until we get to the end of their weekend together.  
> Hope you are all still enjoying the journey, as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
> Keep the comments and kudos coming, they fuel me, and bring me much joy.

 

Time sloped past, in languid perfection.The two men remained embraced - as one - the smaller of the two encased firmly within the strong arms of the larger man, content in their conjoining.Both silent in their contemplation of Levi’s earlier admission.The deep bath water had begun to cool, almost to the point of chilling when Levi deigned to speak out, and break the comfortable silence that had descended between them.“Would you let me wash you?”He enquired to his contented partner, in the merest of breathy whispers, raising his head slightly from the man’s chest.“Of course.If I can also return the favour?”Erwin’s gorgeous silky, baritone reply cut straight through Levi’s core, causing him to begin to shiver again. Choosing to ignore his trembling state, Levi untangled himself from Erwin’s embrace and rested back on the man’s upper thighs.Out of hooded eyes he paused to appreciate the body presented before him.The taut muscle and tanned skin of Erwin’s chest, covered in feather-light blonde hairs was utterly irresistible both to Levi’s touch and gaze.The raven’s fingers ached longingly to map every dip and ridge of Erwin’s torso, to trace every mole and minor blemish upon his skin, to press his lips against every available inch, to run his fingers through that peppering of light chest hair – to learn, to worship, to make the blonde feel utterly adored.From the corner of his eye Levi spotted a soft sea-sponge and a bottle of cleansing lotion placed on the bath’s edge. Absentmindedly, and without drawing his gaze away from Erwin’s body he reached to retrieve the items, taking time to leisurely soap up the sponge, whilst continuing to devour Erwin’s form with his greedy eyes.

 

Erwin noted the raven’s actions attentively – he watched Levi edge back and perch comfortably on his solid thighs, his beautiful cock bobbing in the caressing lull of the water that pooled between them.He caught the moment when the other man’s hooded gaze roamed his bared physique, and then settled on his chest.Erwin tried to keep his breaths short and attempting to remain unaffected by the smaller man’s increasingly reverential stare – but he failed dismally.His broad chest soon swelled and heaved episodically, zealous with his own growing provocation towards Levi’s attentiveness.He forced his arms and hands to remain at his side, ignoring the growing urge to place them upon and around Levi, fiercely yearning for their earlier contact and intimate closeness.Erwin found he was most comfortable when he was initiating loving contact, when he was the one bestowing pleasure on a partner – he’d never been the most patient nor practiced recipient of reciprocal intimacy.But with Levi he felt himself at ease to adapt, he felt himself longing for the raven’s touch.He could feel the palpable intensity of Levi’s growing need for him, unspoken but still all-too evident, he could feel the man’s stare burning lust-filled trails across his exposed skin – causing his flesh to tingle with arousal.He continued to watch as Levi grabbed the necessary items from the side of the bath, watching the man’s trembling hands methodically, and by-rote, work the musky soap into the damp and ever-expanding sea-sponge.Moments prior to the anticipated re-contact, Erwin found himself holding his breath.Exhaling languidly, and perceivably as he felt the soft sponge begin tickle the ridges of his lower abs.The sound of Erwin’s exhale forced Levi to momentarily, and somewhat lazily raise his gaze to the blonde’s face – greeting Erwin’s astonished expression and brightly blushing cheeks, with softly shimmering eyes and a timid smile – before the eye-contact was broken again, and the raven returned to focus solely on his worshipful task.

 

Stroke-after-stroke, Levi lovingly worked the soapy sponge across, down and over Erwin’s bronzed skin.Cleansing every available inch, coating his smooth skin in a luxurious film of foam.Working initially on the blonde’s broad chest, Levi quickly and dutifully inhabited his task with strict and purposeful actions.He gently coaxed Erwin to raise each arm in sequence – taking the care to wash from the tips of his fingers right to the hollow of his arm-pit and the blades of his shoulders.He rarely looked directly at Erwin’s face, rather he found himself lost completely in enacting this nurtured cleansing ritual.When it came to the time to wash Erwin’s neck and back, Levi shifted his lithe form closer to the blonde’s.Re-seating himself in a position which caused their groins to realign.A soft moan forced itself passed Erwin’s pursed lips, his semi-aroused cock stirring further at the merest pressure being applied by Levi’s slight weight.The tepid bathwater circling around and between them, resonating with the intensity of their increasing, but still unspoken desires.Suddenly Erwin felt Levi’s hot breath brush lightly against his neck as the raven reached around to caress and cleanse his back.He fought off the returning urge to place his hands on the smaller man, choosing rather to steel himself and attempt to relax further into the welcome ministrations of his bathing partner.But Erwin felt weak; powerless to halt his body from its automatic reactions, triggered by the presence, and doting attentions of this beautifully complex and adoring man.His cock thickened and twitched longingly, as his needy hands found purchase upon the slight curve of Levi’s waist, and gripped tight.

 

A sharp intake of breath and a languid roll of hips was Levi’s first, oh-so teasing response to Erwin’s grip, before the raven pressed his thin lips against the shell of Erwin’s ear and spoke huskily.“Hey.You’re not playing fair blondie.I hadn’t finished yet!” With a reciprocating roll of his own hips Erwin ground-upwards, responding to Levi’s declaration in an equally, breathlessly honest tone.“I fear I may come undone, should you venture to wash any lower, darling.”With that admission Levi quickly reached down and off to the side, to rinse the sea-sponge in the clear bath water, then he lifted it sodden, to squeeze and cascade rivulets of tepid water down Erwin’s increasingly gasping chest.The rinse did little to remove all of the foamed soap from the blonde’s skin, but Levi’s immediate focus seemed to have changed upon hearing Erwin’s confession.Levi abruptly rose from Erwin’s lap, and stood proudly before the languid blonde, his own hard, uncut cock swaying beautifully in front of Erwin’s flushed face.“Your turn then”.He announced, his pose relaxed and exquisitely open.“And I expect you to be thorough, blondie”.He followed, a teasing lilt in his voice, merely serving to taint his precise instructions.Erwin took a minute to still his racing heart, his face remained rosy-red, his mouth now agog with Levi’s brazen playfulness.Submersing himself momentarily in the lulling bath water, Erwin resurfaced, free of soap, hands greedily chasing to grab-a-hold-of the discarded sponge, which had been threatening to sink to the bottom of the tub.Levi remained standing, patiently waiting for Erwin to gather himself, watching him with mild interest, and growing affection as the blonde fumbled to adequately soap-up the sponge. Erwin cast an eye over Levi’s vertical form, pausing briefly contemplate how exactly to proceed – eagerly and immediately wanting his hands anywhere and everywhere, all at once.But that wouldn’t do – the unbounded elation he felt at that exact moment, he hoped, he knew, could be made to last.

 

\- - -

 

Having Levi standing was perfect to work his form from the bottom-up.Erwin selfishly, and rather satisfactory had all of the raven’s body at his disposal, and for that he was unreservedly grateful. Choosing to begin at the raven’s muscular calves, Erwin worked the path of the sponge up Levi’s lightly haired limbs, stopping at each knee.From his semi-reclining position in the tub, Erwin was able to periodically look-up at his partner, through thick, moistened eye-lashes.A flirtatious curve adorning the corners of his mouth, each time precious eye-contact was made.Droplets of bath water, dripped from Levi’s upper legs, drawing the soapy-foam down his calves to inevitably drip-into, and mix with, the cloudy bath water.Erwin quickly re-traced the paths of each droplet, reaching with the plump soapy sponge to cleanse Levi’s thick thighs, again, resisting the urge, for now, to inch any higher.Levi’s cock remained proud and erect, bobbing slightly with each sure and steady course of Erwin’s cleansing stroke.The raven, Erwin noted rather smugly, had begun to worry his lower lip with his teeth, whilst his eyes were squeezed shut, and his breathing had become increasingly heightened.Coating the sponge in more soap, Erwin moved to lightly grasp Levi’s cock, lifting it up towards the man’s tensing stomach, in order to reveal his ample ball-sac, which he proceeded to wash reverently, passing the sponge backwards across his evidently over-sensitised perineum, before retracing his path to encircle Levi’s fulsome balls again, dampening and lathering his dark pubes as he went.Each backwards pass of the sponge, brought Erwin’s parted lips closer to the tip of Levi’s cock, so much so that the raven was left shivering as the heat of the man’s panting breaths, traversed his chilled and aching member.

 

Issuing a brief and chaste open-mouthed kiss to the rosy, exposed tip of Levi’s cock, Erwin single-mindedly proceeded to delicately wash the flushed member.Using his free-hand to ease Levi’s tight foreskin over the swollen head of his cock, Erwin softly rubbed the sponge back-and-forth, seeking the lightest entry under the delicate skin-cover, and making fleeting and infuriating brushes across his weeping slit.Levi couldn’t help the lewd moan that escaped his pursed and bitten lips, neither could he help the slight sway of his hips, as he deliberately leant into Erwin’s teasing ministrations, seeking the necessary friction to further increase his level of arousal.Erwin immediately caught-onto Levi’s intentions, and frustratingly, for the raven, the blonde used his free-hand, placing it on his hip, to still the man’s over-eagerness.As quickly as it had appeared, the sponge suddenly left its position on Levi’s aching cock, and moved with some urgency to work and cleanse his pert buttocks. Bringing Erwin’s face even closer to Levi’s cock. Trailing the sponge up-and-down Levi’s delicious butt-crack, Erwin gently pressed the palm of his free hand against Levi’s stomach to encourage him to adopt a more amenable presentation.Levi instinctively pushed his ass outwards, and each pass of the sponge now tickled his fluttering, rosy hole.The moans that escaped his lips were now loud and incessant.But Erwin, damn him, was resolute in his actions, even daring to work a soaped finger into Levi’s greedy hole, barely – in the most tauntingly perfunctory manner possible.When the sensations, that threatened to overwhelm the inordinately frustrated raven suddenly stopped, Levi huffed, and pouted in total and utter frustration.He didn’t need to look at Erwin to know the bastard was probably smirking.

 

Two firm hands pushed down gently against Levi’s hunched shoulders, encouraging the smaller man to settle once more on-top of Erwin’s thighs, leaving him part-submerged into the comfort of the bath water.With his all-too-sudden retreat back into the tub, Levi dared to glance at his blonde companion.Attempting to consider him with his typical, default expression of flat-out contempt, Levi all-but melted when he noted the reciprocating gaze, full of complete adoration and semi-controlled desire, in Erwin’s face.His body became, once again, pliant under Erwin’s attentions.He welcomed the man’s loving contact, as he moulded around his gentle strokes, and gasped at his feather-light touches.Soon he had been cleansed thoroughly and adoringly from head-to-toe.A swift, unexpected tilt backwards, had his eyes widening, and him grasping for Erwin’s forearms, as the blonde eased Levi’s body under the water, to allow a final rinse of his skin.The same safe pair of hands that had carefully submerged him, moved to encase and cradle his form, as he sat upright again, nestled comfortably and securely on Erwin’s firm groin.Both their now-extreme states of arousal were becoming impossible to ignore.Sparklingly-reverent blue eyes roamed Levi’s face – seeking acknowledgement? Direction?Levi couldn’t be sure.The bathroom remained filled with the low, sultry background music, the heady scent of vanilla and sandalwood radiating from the burning candles, and their steady, syncopated breaths.Each awaiting the other to initiate the next move, perhaps.Or merely just unwilling to break the spell that had descended upon them.After an inordinate number of chest-crushing heartbeats, Levi found himself daring to speak-out first, again, flushing, as he simply utter four clear words to his bathing companion.“Take me to bed”.

 

\- - -


	25. The Orgy (Part 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once spoken, Levi's entreaty cannot be retracted, nor does he want it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last update for a while, as I wrestle with the completion of my PhD thesis (!). The impending deadline looms.  
> Hopefully I won't be away too long - I certainly don't wish nor want to be.  
> Thanks for your continued interactions, and your commitment to my work.  
> Bless you all.

 

Erwin tilted Levi’s body outwards, so he could look directly into those gorgeously hypnotic, molten-steel eyes, and merely nodded, followed by crooning softly, and bringing a damp, caressing hand to the raven’s blushing cheek. “Of course.Anything”. Levi flushed deeper at Erwin’s words of pure adoration.Placing a reciprocal, though trembling hand onto Erwin’s cheek, determined to hold the man’s gaze, he replied in the merest of whispers - ‘I want everything’. 

 

With such an unmistakable request and without a moment to waste, they swiftly moved in tandem to rise from the bathwater, Erwin making a hasty climb from the tub, to procure the pair of them the towels that he’d thoughtfully heated beforehand.Erwin wrapped his awaiting partner in a huge bath-sheet, that was so large it trailed on the floor, before tying his own towel around his moistened, trim waist, leaving his torso and hair to drip delectably.Levi’s mouth immediately went dry at the sight, and he attempted to swallow down a keening, desperate moan.He busied himself by blowing out the numerous candles dotted around the bath-suite, shuffling as he did so, encased in the ridiculously voluminous towel.Erwin stilled briefly to marvel at the raven’s fastidiousness, something he begun to find utterly endearing about the man. 

 

Knowing their collective endeavours to re-organise the room would take the pair of them back to their bed more speedily, Erwin moved to dutifully drain the bathwater from the tub, and leave the window ajar, to let the steam out from the room.With a quick punch of a button Erwin silenced the soft music, then he turned to gaze at Levi from across the room, to check whether his companion was ready for what awaited the both of them.That same gentle, adoring expression crossing Erwin’s handsome face, as their eyes met.Holding out an inviting hand, Erwin waited for Levi to close the distance between them, his heart pounding forcefully in his chest.The raven seductively dropped the towel he’d been precariously clutching to his body, and padded purposefully, and seductively towards Erwin.Allowing the blonde to lift him into his awaiting arms, without a moments pause.As he moved to hook his legs around man’s slim waist, his deft hands worked Erwin’s own towel loose, leaving the two of them deliciously naked, with nothing to do, but return, thus intertwined, panting and giddy with sheer desire, to their bedroom.

 

\- - -

 

The bedroom was just how they’d left it.The bed covers indicating a trace of Levi’s earlier impression, as he’d lain, sated and content.The overhead lights dimmed to reflect the relaxed, and now comfortingly, familiar feel of the room.The luxuriousness of their bed an enticing stage for their anticipated love-making.Erwin cradled Levi’s body like he was made of the most precious and fragile glass, laying him flushed and wanting on the soft, inviting bed covers.A momentary lapse of contact had Levi reaching out for the blonde, a needy whine escaping his lips – unsettling memories of their short parting, earlier, playing on Levi’s mind.Erwin promptly shushed Levi’s surfacing worries away, in a soothing, almost melodic tone – merely taking a second or two to grab the necessary bottle of lube from the bedside table, before discarding it on the bedcovers, and reinitiating the contact Levi so desperately craved.“I’ve got you, my darling”.He reassured Levi, encircling his broad arms around Levi’s shoulders and gently encouraging the raven to seat himself in Erwin’s lap.“See, I’m not letting you go”.His soft, placating tone spoke, in equal parts of possession and longing, and Levi couldn’t help but feel appeased, his own willingness, to be desired, to be had, now almost overflowing.

 

Levi immediately clamped himself around Erwin, his thighs locking firmly around Erwin’s waist with an almost bruising force.His petite hands bracketed Erwin’s face, as he began his assault, peppering every available inch of the blonde’s face with fervent kisses.Bestowing them lavishly on the man’s fluttering eye-lids, his lust-flamed cheeks, his distinctive nose and his increasingly amused lips, before moving to nip and suckle determinedly at Erwin’s squared jawline and broad neck.Erwin’s harsh breathing intensified, as did the swell of his broad chest, and the constant thrum of his heartbeat.Infrequently Erwin would express his growing arousal, caused by Levi’s ceaseless ministrations, with deep, throaty groans, especially when he felt the impending sharpness of Levi’s teeth against his toned skin.Levi, seemingly, couldn’t get enough of the taste and feel of Erwin’s skin against his lips, tongue and teeth, as he laved, and nipped incessantly, to the point where he was sure he would leave marks.But Levi didn’t care, this was, to all-intents-and-purposes, their last night together and he wanted to all but devour the blonde, he wanted to own him, and be owned by him.He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the urgency and overwhelming pleasure of their union – and be lost there, forever.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin surreptitiously moved his arms from around Levi’s shoulders to grip onto his lithe waist.However, the raven didn’t notice the blonde’s position shift; he was too lost in his endeavours to entirely consume every inch of Erwin’s rapidly bobbing throat and pulsing neck.Swallowing down what threatened to be a particularly euphoric moan, as Levi’s teeth grazed against his throbbing tendon, Erwin squeezed his grip tighter on Levi’s waist, effectively stilling the raven from his continued undertaking.Immediately Levi’s hooded gaze fell upon Erwin’s own, as he panted and fought, in vain, to regain his composure.Erwin, fighting his own spiralling lust, needed to know Levi’s desires.He felt it essential to know what Levi needed from him, in that exact moment.He knew their last night together needed to be perfect.He had to ask the question, and he collected himself momentarily to do just that.

 

“You’ve given me so much this weekend Levi, darling.Much more than I knew I ever wanted, or needed.What do you need now, from me, on our last night together?”The enquiry was honest and direct, and Levi could see the petition in Erwin’s questioning gaze, blue eyes seeking his reassurance, his willingness, his intimate instruction.Levi wanted so much from Erwin, from their last night together, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to verbalise the true extent of his desires, but he knew he’d have to try, for Erwin’s sake – he learnt, from their shirt time together how Erwin flourished when gifting pleasure, when acting to please.“I want …” Levi started, pausing for a thick swallow, mouth dry and woolly, the simplest words refusing to form any sense of coherency.“I want you to keep holding me”.He began again, flushing vehemently at the inelegance of his phrasing.Breaking eye contact with Erwin, he inched closer into the man’s lap, his lips now tickling the outer shell of Erwin’s ear, attempting to make his words and their inflection, sacred - a secret shared by just the two of them.“I want you to touch me, feel me … inside and out.I want to feel you, all of you.I want this … what unfolds between us … to last”.He faltered over the last two words as his breath hitched, overcome by the emotion and recognition of their intimation.Lost for anything else to say, he simply murmured his plea, as he pressed a chaste kiss against Erwin’s ear. “Make love to me”.

 

\- - -

 

_Erwin had never felt so powerful, and equally, as powerless as he did in that moment.Levi’s most authentic of entreaties cut through him like a hot blade, threatening to expose his all vulnerabilities with the simplest of words.Levi’s plea served to emphasise the clear separation Erwin had always vehemently adhered to during these orgy weekends – desire versus emotion, sex versus love – a separation he’d always fought to rationalise and dutifully maintain.He couldn’t easily hold onto the now fragile braces that helped maintained such logic, nor helped circumvent the enacting of its reality, with this beautifully breath-taking man in his arms, asking him to impart everything that makes him want and need, to love and be loved, and devote and belong.With each seemingly slow, perceptual step forward Erwin fell further, as he contemplated the weight Levi’s words, and he fantasised about their potential consequence.The epiphany struck when he realised he wasn’t hesitating on making any kind of decision, he recognised that with Levi he didn’t need to think, nor decide – he could just be, act, feel.Without the pain and effort of compartmentalising his desires.Without the fear of subsequent loneliness or despondency.This … this thing … this imaging … this happening … between them, could endure.A potential existed between them … a potential borne from mere happenstance… but true potential none-the-less._

 

\- - -

 

_Levi had full-awareness of the implication of his plea.It had remained unspoken, though not completely unacknowledged, before now.It felt liberating to accept and verbalise the depth of his need for Erwin.Undoubtedly this weekend had changed much about Levi, especially his considerations regarding his desires and wants.Levi had always maintained a causal attitude towards sex, and sexual liaisons – whether they were merely a result of a fortuitous hook-up, or a longer-term, monogamous relationship.Levi had found satisfaction, and pseudo-contentment in encountering men with clever tongues, incisive fingers and thick cocks.Men who sated his sexual appetite, with pleasurable demands, devoid of any expectant, deeper, emotional connection.Any affectations of ‘love’ were expressed merely as coarse exclamations, driven to articulation after particularly intense orgasms.The assembly of any, more profound bond remained unfeasible, and for Levi, totally incomprehensible.Nothing and no-one had ignited those unexploited and long-ignored synaptic pathways that brought ‘love’ into Levi’s scope of comprehension.Nothing and no-one until now, until Erwin.What this meant in actuality, for Levi, obviously still required some internalising, and definitely some significant soul-seeking.However, for the present, Levi’s objective was to feel, to grasp that impression of difference that Erwin engendered.Perhaps if he could feel it, it might become tangible, then he could rationalise, and just possibly he could succumb to it.That thing that he’d long-held at a careful, watchful distance.In this exact moment, between the two of them, Levi knew ‘love’ had the potential to be made manifest.If he were to be totally honest with himself, Levi believed he’d already felt it, in the arms of the man before him._

 

\- - -

 

The momentary flash of vulnerability that burned through Erwin’s blue eyes, corresponded entirely with how Levi felt in the seconds after he had verbalised his desires.However, as quickly as it had surfaced, it was replaced with a deep hunger – rising rapidly, and threatening to engulf and overwhelm. Levi sensed Erwin’s body swell with his own impending desire, then he felt the blonde’s safe hands move to envelop his ass, grasping firmly and lifting him gently, albeit with a sense of urgency so their faces sat parallel to one-another’s.Levi allowed his eyes to flutter and close, as he anticipated the force of Erwin’s lips against his.No initial, inviting softness came with the press of Erwin’s mouth; rather there was a tenaciousness – with lips, and tongue and teeth - that sought to devour and control.With Erwin’s actions came an immense sense of joy, of abject liberation – that Levi was all too eager to reciprocate.As their kisses became more fervent and hungered, Erwin applied delicious pressure to Levi’s butt-cheeks – squeezing, moulding and separating – fingers spread wide and enveloping, greedily employing bruising strength. Their bare chests were crushed together, hardened cocks compacted, as the distance between them dwindled.Probing kisses quickly rolled into wanton pants, harsh and hot, smothered frequently with avaricious licks, nips and bites.The surge of their desire formed as a wave-like crescendo, as their eyes glazed and their heaving chests threatened to burst.

 

\- - -

 

One hand suddenly left its anchor against Levi’s ass, and fumbled blindly to retrieve the bottle of lube that had been earlier abandoned on the bed sheets.To off-set its absence, Erwin’s other hand delved enticingly between those plump, reddened cheeks, to stroke and tease at the cushioned, puckered flesh therein.Erwin hummed as he felt Levi’s heated cavity fluttering minutely at his exploratory ministrations.Levi, giddy with growing impatience, rounded a clumsy hand to blindly clutch at the lube bottle in Erwin’s hand.Together, somehow they managed to coat their fingers liberally in the sticky substance.Then Levi’s finger beat Erwin’s, as together they re-traced the path back to his ass-hole, and he immediately forced the initial breach with unabashed eagerness.However, he found his hole looser than normal, if he’d been clear-of-mind he would have expected this after a weekend filled with sex. But instead he groaned in frustration at the absence of the delectable stretch and burn that made his heart race, and readied him for the anticipated union of pain and pleasure.His groan soon transformed into the most erotic moan, as he felt his slim digit joined by one of Erwin’s – much thicker and longer – immediately and significantly more satisfying.They worked in tandem, initially dipping in and out, to coat and smooth the transit of their fingers.Soon alternating to work in unspoken and hasty opposition, to scissor and stretch and prepare for their coupling. Not wanting to waste any time, Levi tilted his hips forward, initiating the beginnings of an enticing bounce, to ensure the slippery passage of their fingers sought and found their desired target.Erwin crooned incessantly against Levi’s ear, as the raven panted and moaned – both over-exuberant with their shared show of fevered debauchery.

 

 

A slight change of pace, a languid roll of Levi’s hips, and the retraction of his own finger from his hole, told the pair he was sufficiently stretched, and ready for what was coming next.A sly dip of a second of Erwin’s thick fingers ensured their final preparations, and elicited a deep and soulful moan, ripped from Levi’s raw and bitten lips.The sudden and unwelcome emptiness that came with the loss of Erwin’s fingers was endured silently.Levi found distraction in watching Erwin’s lube-soaked fingers pump and coat his cock, his actions swift and perfunctory.Levi became mesmerised as those clever fingers teased back his tight foreskin, his arousal grew exponentially as he heard a delightful hiss escaping Erwin’s lips, as the fat, blooming head of his cock was exposed to the air. He could wait to sheath Erwin inside of him. Instinctively Levi raised to his knees, positioning himself directly above Erwin’s slicked erection, finding purchase on the blonde’s shoulders, as he was carefully guided, ass cheeks pulled and separated, until fully seated on his cock.“Fuck!” Levi couldn’t help the harsh expletive escape his mouth as he relished in the near-perfect feeling of fullness that came from being speared on Erwin’s cock – hard, and huge, and hot – throbbing with enthusiasm, sheathed tightly and securely inside Levi – like it was made purely to reside there.In order to maintain that semblance of secureness, Levi, hooked his legs across Erwin’s back and settled comfortably into the familiarity of full and deep penetration.It almost seemed disappointing when Erwin began to move, as he used his strength of the arm he’d lined-up against Levi’s ass to lift him, his other arm snaked around his back, encouraging him with firm pressure to rise and fall with his keen thrusts.However, that feeling of disappointment was soon replaced by intense, overwhelming pleasure – as Levi became intimately reacquainted with the pure skill, and craft of Erwin’s love-making.The blonde made every move count, whether slight or forcefully determined.The blonde proceeded to couple the drive of his thrusts with fierce kisses, and a strong, crushing embrace, and Levi countered them with undulating hips, a gasping mouth, and a possessive, unrelenting grip.

 

After thinking their love-making couldn’t feel more heightened, Erwin pause to ease Levi into an alternative position, one that gave the blonde deeper, more fulfilling access to Levi’s channel and more importantly his swollen prostate.Levi hadn’t thought the two of them could physically get much closer, but this new position made him feel entirely conjoined with Erwin.His feet languished on Erwin’s shoulders, toes curling rigidly on either side of the blonde’s head.Erwin’s back was slightly hunched, as he bent over and around Levi, thrusting persistently into Levi’s hole, hitting his sensitive prostate with every pass.Forcing pleasured, sweet air from Levi’s lungs.All Levi could do was rock and bob, using the deliberate clenching of his ass muscles to allow Erwin a sure and exquisite passage.His own cock was neglected, sandwiched between his own torso and Erwin’s – untouched, but not entirely unpleasured.It throbbed and prickled incessantly, as Levi’s pleasure rose to its inevitable peak, as their love-making intensified.Erwin was not ignorant of Levi’s impending pleasure-peak, he’d witnessed the raven’s balls tighten and hunch firmly against his lithe body.This spurred Erwin on to begin pounding Levi’s ass with total abandon, his previous unfaltering rhythm perceivably stalling as he began to climb towards his own release.

 

Levi could feel the ecstasy of his release spread from the periphery of his body, to consolidate and alight in his core, then head straight to his groin.His cock vibrated and pulsed as warm, thick spurts of cum jolted and burst between the two men’s sweat-slick bodies.His legs felt numb, toes near-cramped in an abnormal curl of total pleasure.Levi’s orgasm roused Erwin – coercing, from him, the most emphatic and erotic moan Levi thought he’d ever heard.The blonde’s peak crashed, and he bucked and thrust deep within Levi, thoroughly drenching him with his hot essence, filling his pulsating channel to the brim.Time slowed to a crawl as the two men bathed in their reciprocal highs, the air thick with their breathless pants and the heady scent of sweat and sex.Erwin, spent and sated rested his damp forehead against Levi’s.His hands left their position on Levi’s ass and back, and sought Levi’s own, prizing them around his neck.Their fingers instantly interlaced on contact, and squeezed in recognition of what had just occurred between the two of them.The edges of their mouths, both still panting with exhaustion, curled upwards in absolute elation – unseen, but not unfelt.For the longest time they stayed thus – holding hands tightly, smiling incessantly, remaining as intimately connected as it was possible to be.There was no need for words, their sustained conjoining spoke for them.It was impossible to doubt what they both felt in that moment would last.

 

\- - -


	26. The Orgy (Part 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is left picking up the pieces after sharing his feelings, and his body with Erwin.  
> He knows he can't commit to any kind of long-term relationship - his current life / schedule, just won't allow it.  
> However he knows that denying himself, will leave a lasting effect too.  
> One he suspects he might not be strong enough to overcome so easily.  
> Erwin affects him in a way he's never experienced before.
> 
>  
> 
> Minor, temporary angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is lots of internalised angst in this chapter (sorry).  
> A bit of background - In this fic Levi is a world-class snowboarder, who has spent his life making sacrifices to further his ambitions. Erwin, and Levi's feelings for him has posed a difficult, and unanticipated challenge. One which Levi is attempting to overcome by using his 'go-to' strategies - of self-denial, aggression and self-sacrifice. But will it work?
> 
> Poor Levi, and poor, unsuspecting Erwin.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I'm back. I'm still writing my thesis (it's slow going), but thinking Eruri at every spare moment. I needed to write and upload this chapter, just for my own sanity really. Glad to be back, albeit temporarily. Hope you enjoy. And remember, it'll all work itself out in the end. Bear-with the angst for now...

**\- - -**

 

They’d made love for a second time that night.  It had seemingly taken little time at all for Erwin to harden again, unable to resist the overwhelming arousal Levi stirred within him.  His cock had still been nestled snug and warm inside Levi, an intent which spoke of their reluctance to part from one another.  Instantly, the velvet walls of Levi’s tunnel spread beautifully, and invitingly to accommodate Erwin’s swelling length and girth.  Being both loosened and softened by their earlier activities it took little effort for Levi to be completely filled, and eager, once more, for the pleasured friction bestowed by Erwin’s ample cock. 

 

Levi’s body quickly became greedy, his senses preparing to indulge in loving and fulfilling penetration – he responded by clamping down fervently on Erwin’s member, and rotating his hips in tortuously sensuous rolls, which left Erwin grunting in his attempt to reciprocate.  In no time at all Erwin had taken charge, stilling the teasing movements of the raven, and choosing to lay him down, reverently on the bed, leaving Levi’s legs wrapped loosely around his muscular torso.  With both hands placed firmly under the smaller man’s lower back he’d gifted him with long, tender thrusts – relishing in the slick and easy heat that enveloped him. 

 

Erwin had held the raven’s gaze throughout, watching Levi’s shimmering, silver eyes liquefy, and feeling his inner core tighten in an unyielding grip.  When the primacy of their coupling was upon them, Erwin faltered in his rhythm, hunching his entire weight over the smaller man, holding him in a crushing embrace.  In an instant he’d sealed Levi’s panting mouth with unbidden hunger, their tongues immediately duelling for supremacy.  With a primal growl and a clench of his jaw, Erwin forcefully spilled his essence inside Levi – bucking and trembling with the intensity of his peak.  The sudden warmth of Levi’s own release pooled in the space where their bodies met, cementing their union.   

 

An indeterminable amount of time passed, as the two men savoured their shared high.  Contact comprising caressing touches and leisured kisses – each gesture in itself speaking the words their breathlessness had stolen from them.  Sated in euphoric exhaustion, the time for sleep found them locked comfortably in each other’s embrace, their steady heartbeats lulling them both into peaceful slumber.  

 

\- - -

 

It was early when Levi had awoken.  The heat of the previous day still locked in the pitch-black of the night, making the bedroom feel airless, and overly warm.  Erwin, slept soundly beside him – radiating his own, almost oppressive, level of heat.  Levi smiled gently at the sight of the man, who still held him, albeit loosely, though relaxed unconsciousness, in his embrace.  It took little time at all for Levi’s mind to wake fully, and his thoughts were filled with memories their love making, which he replayed over and over, smiling sheepishly as he did so, until his fatigued and sore (though not overtly) body caught up, and he felt compelled to rise from the cosiness of the bed. 

 

A quick glance over at the illuminated clock-face on Erwin’s bedside table told Levi it was just past 5am – an all too typical waking time for him.  For the second time, in as long as he could remember, Levi felt satisfied upon waking: he’d slept well, and he’d woken with pleasing thoughts of both the night before, and the day ahead.  Usually each morning gifted Levi with the same jaded feeling – a fixed (though not entirely unwelcome) routine ahead, with little else to fill his thoughts, or his life.  Waking alongside Erwin gave him a brief glimpse of an alternative possibility – unbidden thoughts of what his life would be like, had he not chosen to sacrifice everything for the sake of his sport.  Those thoughts were gloriously uninhibited, albeit fanciful, and utterly indulgent – he allowed himself a moment or two, to dwell upon them, before stark reality loomed.

 

An uncertain, jerky stretch told Levi his body was still slightly impaired from the vigorous pounding it had taken over the weekend.  He immediately thought of his impending training schedule, due to begin the following day, Monday, in preparation for a major, international snowboarding competition, timetabled for the Autumn.  Levi’s body was used to feeling worn-out, he frequently suffered from aches and pains in numerous places that only sports massages or hot/cold plunge baths could ease.  What his body wasn’t used to, was the after-effects of extensive bouts of intensive and intricate love-making – certainly not such after-effects that made him feel so possessed and consumed. 

 

Erwin, determinedly or not, had undoubtedly left his mark on Levi – both physically and emotionally.  Levi was left wondering what kind of ‘therapeutic remedies’ there were, which could lessen the blonde’s influence on him.  The physical ache in his core (and the persistent, welcome sting in his ass), obviously would diminish over time, but what about the emotional ache?  There was sure to be one, once Levi left the beach house later that afternoon, once he left Erwin’s company.  He’d all-but admitted to Erwin that he was falling for him – had that been a foolish error of judgement?  Would the anticipated emotional ache of their inevitable parting fade?  The initial pain – because there was certain to be some - transformed to a mere niggle – overcome with time and focus?  Levi shook his head at the imagined impediment, his thoughts and emotions were already tying him in knots. 

 

Levi didn’t want to disturb his sleeping partner, so he took care not to jostle the man as he exited the loose covers, they hastily thrown over themselves last night.  The raven moved stealthily to his overnight bag and grabbed a few necessities, before heading out of the bedroom.  He knew needed head-space.  His tired legs took him down to the basement gym – a familiar routine had always helped him overcome obstacles in the past.  Maybe, Levi thought, it would help now.

 

\- - -

 

After having a quick piss in the downstairs toilet and giving his thighs and ass a cursory wipe with a moistened handful of toilet-paper, Levi dressed hastily in the tatty shorts and t-shirt he’d managed to grab in the darkness of the bedroom.  Whilst doing so Levi tried to focus on planning the order of his morning workout, halting the perpetual tug of the comforting memories of the gorgeous blonde man sleeping, just upstairs, in his, … no … their bed. 

 

In his shorts pocket Levi found his mini I-shuffle.  He’d often work-out to pre-programmed music scores – selected to suit the intensity of the cardio- exercise afforded by each set work-out piece.  The music helped him ‘get into the zone’ – much like the favoured compilation score he used when he was competing.  That morning he’d opted for a lengthy, 30-minute run on the treadmill, a 20-minute routine with the punch-bag, and finishing with the weighted leg-press – hoping each stage would enable him to work through both his physical aches, as well as allowing him to unwind from his mental burdens. 

 

Yesterday, the act of unburdening himself of his confessions and his feelings, had left him feeling liberated and strong.  This morning, the weight of implication rested heavily with him, his thoughts overwhelmed him, his focus unclear, his next steps uncertain.  Though for certain, Levi wasn’t a stranger to the weight of personal sacrifice.  Time-after-time, he’d forced himself to sacrifice plenty in his life – friends, hobbies, lovers, budding relationships.  He’d just have to treat his current predicament in the same vein – a sacrifice for the greater good.  The consolation, perhaps being, that he only had a couple of years of competing left in him – then, and only then, could he seek to build the life he’d denied himself for so long.

 

“Fuck!”  Thinking of things in such terms made his life seem truly, fucking tragic.

 

\- - -

 

Pre-setting his first thirty-minute track listing, Levi set to work – starting on the treadmill.  He set the equipment to a punishing 40% incline, and opted to programme the machine to increase his running speed at thirty-second intervals.  Soon his earphones were blasting out the melodic sounds of his preferred running track-list, and Levi was immediately lost to the task.  With each sure pound of his bare-feet, Levi could feel tension ebb-away from his core.  Thoughts momentarily quashed, focus regained – the stretch of his chosen incline punishing; felt in the tautness of his calves, minor discomfort managing to overshadow the lingering ache in his heart.  Settling into his running pattern, mind clear, Levi focused solely on the placement of his feet and the energetic rhythm and lyrics of the music. 

 

As the tracks swiftly rolled from one to another, snippets of lyrics, previously overlooked, brought with them flashes of recollection, which Levi fought hard to bury-down.  Though he couldn’t deny how that bloody, blonde god of a man had permeated every aspect of his very being.  A single, salty tear formed in the corner of his eye, rolling to moisten his flushed right cheek.  His hand instinctively reached to shuffle the player to the next track, in defiance at his rising vulnerability.  Thankfully the next track, left Levi feeling numb, lyrics disaffecting.  His resolve lasted right-up until around twenty-five minutes into his strenuous run, and then the running machine gradually slowed his pace, and the final track began to play.

 

 _“_ _I never wanted anything from you.  Except everything you had.  And what was left after that too.”_

 

A vision of the beautiful blonde, his ocean blue eyes melting Levi’s steely resolve, as their bodies writhed, wantonly together in their love-making, exploded into his mind. “Erwin!” He whispered, sounding terribly pained.  Then Levi’s step faltered and he stumbled, almost falling from the treadmill.  His hand reached out blindly to pause the machine, panting and shaking as he did so.  “Fuck!”  He cursed, as he tore the ear-buds out, and fought to regain his composure.  He staggered and doubled over, as though winded.  His chest convulsing as he gasped for air.  It was impossible to disregard the power, thoughts of Erwin, had over his body, and over his senses.  As it was when they were together, it was also the same when they were apart.  He craved the blonde, with every. fucking. ounce. of his being.  He feared his feelings for Erwin might just prove to be a sacrifice too far.  But he had to remain determined, he had to fight to reject this rising vulnerability, it wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t tenable.  However-much Levi wanted, it simply couldn’t be.

 

\- - -

 

Levi felt the urge to keep pushing himself, and pushing such stupid, unobtainable fantasies out of his head.  He lurched towards the water fountain, and filled his mouth with ice-cold water.  Gulping it down, to quench his parched throat.  Levi had the kind of personality that baulked at weakness.  He’d learnt, over the years, to channel his mind sufficiently, to quash any sense of defencelessness – to turn it into aggression, and competitiveness.  It was that mind-set that had made him a world-class athlete.  He’d dismissed, both love and emotion, as characteristics of the feeble-minded.  Maybe, just maybe, if he had met Erwin at the start of his sporting career, he may have given these feelings credence, maybe even allowed them to flourish.  But the stark reality was, he’d met Erwin three-fucking-days ago, at a fucking orgy, of all places.  An occasion he’d chose to attend because needed some release, pure and simple. 

 

Levi could feel his anger rising, anger at his own foolishness.  He wasn’t angry with Erwin, god no, he couldn’t be.  Erwin couldn’t shoulder any of the blame in this current scenario.  Levi was angry because he knew he’d have to work pretty-damn-hard to erase-away all trace of these unwarranted emotions.  Energy, effort and head-space he couldn’t really afford to spare.   He’d have to make a further sacrifice, that would steal-away yet another part of his humanity.  With that somewhat bleak, internalised revelation, Levi stalked towards the punch bag – all fire and fury.  He lined-up his most intense track list, and set to work.

 

\- - -

 

After a solid twenty-minutes of fierce punches and evasive, dynamic foot-work, Levi finally felt sufficiently depleted.  Sweat poured from his forehead, his hair was damp and stuck wildly to his head and neck.  He’d already decided to forego the remainder of his work-out, in favour of a much needed shower.  Opting to use the small, but well-functioning facilities in the gym.  Standing motionless under the spray, Levi let the warm water cascade over his tense and aching form.  He tolerated a somewhat, perfunctory all-over body wash – before he exited the shower stall, wrapped a towel around his waist, and carrying a bundle of his sweaty clothes, he headed back up to the bedroom.

 

The early morning light had barely begun to illuminate the room, as Levi entered quietly, casting off his towel, and dropping his clothes on the floor, before climbing back under the bed-covers, beside Erwin.  The blonde man stirred, upon Levi’s arrival – turning on his side to face the raven.  “You ok?” He enquired in a muffled, sleepy voice, moving his arms to encircle Levi’s naked body.  Instinctively, Levi nestled into the warmth of the embrace, resting his damp hair in the crook of Erwin’s shoulder, and chilling the blonde’s skin with his quickened breaths.  Closing his eyes, and allowing his tense, overworked muscles to relax and sink into the firmness of Erwin’s frame, Levi replied.  “Hmmm.  I am now”.  Without opening his eyes, he pressed a kiss into the solidity of Erwin’s chest, and allowed sleep to steal him away, once more.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track information from the chapter - just in case you are interested.
> 
> Levi’s 30-minute running track-list:  
> 1\. Gorillaz (Feel Good Inc.) – 4:13  
> 2\. Cardigans (Favourite Game) – 4:25  
> 3\. Arctic Monkeys (Dancing Shoes) – 2:22  
> 4\. Eminem (Lose Yourself) – 5:23  
> 5\. Black Eyed Peas (Pump It) – 3:54  
> 6\. Hole (Violet) – 4:38  
> 7\. Florence and the Machine (Dog Days Are Over) – 3:43
> 
> Levi’s 20-25-minute boxing track-list:  
> 1\. Bomfunk MC's (Freestyler) – 4:52  
> 2\. Swedish House Mafia (Greyhound) – 6:49  
> 3\. The Prodigy (Breathe) – 4:01  
> 4\. Darude (Sandstorm) – 3:52  
> 5\. Red Hot Chili Peppers (Can’t Stop) – 4:37  
> 6\. Foo Fighters (The Pretender) – 4:30
> 
> (My life crises / events, can always be tied to particular songs and lyrics, and I can often use music to help reminiscence, or to help overcome heart-ache - so I like to use them in my fics. I hope they don't seem too out of place). 
> 
> Does anyone else feel that sense of connection to music and lyrics, or is it just me??
> 
> And what do you think to my track choices??


	27. The Orgy (Part 27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had told himself that surely there was no harm in getting his fill of the gorgeous blonde, whilst he was still there. That was something he believed he could mitigate against, given his strength of character. And of-course there were still a few hours left of the weekend yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a chapter none-the-less.  
> Just letting you all know I'm still alive!
> 
> Kudos, comments and subscriptions welcomed as always.  
> Also, do please point out any errors, should you some across them.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> NB: probably planning a further 5 chapters for this fic.

\- - -

Levi woke for a second time that morning; it was much later.The bedroom was now filled with stark white sunlight, forcing Levi to squint at the glare.With his narrowed gaze, he stole a glance across to his sleeping partner.Erwin was evidently wide-awake, laid beside him, still loosely spooning his smaller frame.Levi quickly became aware of soft finger pads circling his bare shoulder and neck, gently stroking his cooled skin. The blonde’s face was serene, his blue eyes glazed with a far-away look, as he continued to administer his tender ministrations.

 

It felt easy to awaken with Erwin beside him, it felt comfortable to accept the man’s affectionate attentions.However, all too soon the spell would have to be broken though.In acknowledgement of that stark fact Levi opened his mouth, his lips dry and his throat hoarse through lack of use, he croaked out a rough “morning!”Erwin’s fingers immediately stilled, the trail of warmth they had bestowed, quickly chilling in the fresh morning air.

 

“Morning”.He replied in his velvet rich voice.Levi deduced from the absence of sleepiness in his tone, that Erwin may have been awake for some time.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”Levi merely shook his head, “ _no_ ”.

“What time is it?” The raven enquired, simultaneously stretching out his taut and achy limbs, and inadvertently sliding his lithe frame much closer, alongside Erwin’s hot and fully naked body.

He felt Erwin’s torso twist minutely, to check the clock on the bedside table.The blonde hummed in response to Levi’s question. “Hmmm late, just after 10am”.

 

“Did you sleep okay?I heard you get up earlier”.Erwin followed-up, his fingers re-establishing their journey across Levi’s bare skin: this time running their course up and down his right bicep.

“I worked out for a bit, around 4am”.Levi stated, stifling a yawn.“Par for the course with me, I’m afraid”.

“Yes.I suppose you must have a pretty strict regime when you’re training, and competing”.Erwin responded thoughtfully.Levi supressed a shiver at Erwin’s words, dismissing his reaction as an automatic response to being stroked by the blonde.He forced himself to look directly at Erwin, staring into his calm, blue gaze.

“I do”.He stated honestly.“With little time for much else … sadly”.Levi worried his lower lip between his teeth, as he searched Erwin’s gaze, seeking a sense of understanding; an awareness of his semi-disguised meaning.

“That’s a shame”.Erwin merely replied, after a moment’s pause.His face moved closer to nuzzle against Levi’s exposed neck, whilst still maintaining full eye contact, he deftly aligned his body even closer to the raven’s.His thick cock, which had begun to awaken at their closeness, nestled itself comfortably against Levi’s thigh.

“You know what they say about all work, and no play, don’t you?”He teased, his tone suddenly carefree and provocative.

 

Erwin’s arm came to circle Levi’s tensing stomach, and Levi instinctively turned into the embrace, forcing their chests to press together.Levi’s soft gasp demonstrated how appreciative he was of Erwin’s alluring advances – though deep down he knew they were both deflecting, avoiding addressing the implications of what Levi had just stated.

 

The blonde’s mouth, with a modicum of teeth, sucked and nipped at Levi’s exposed neck, paying particular attention to his throbbing pulse point.The act drawing most of Levi’s attentions away from what Erwin was doing with his oh so clever hands.Quickly, Levi’s gasps had turned into audible moans, as Erwin worked his rasped, searing tongue from his neck, across Levi’s jawline, and towards his open mouth.Erwin lapped at Levi’s pale skin hungrily, endeavouring to taste every inch.The man was insatiable, and in turn, he ignited a passion and a hunger in the raven that was impossible to ignore.

 

All too soon they were wrestling to dominate each other, neither willing to submit and take – they were both too impatient to give and reciprocate.Their attentions were uncompromising, the desire to consume and respond in-kind threatened to overwhelm them. Sets of hands clasped and kneaded firm butt cheeks, and tugged at thighs and waists, pressing their two bodies together as tightly as possible.An unspoken urge to inhabit each other’s bodies, each other’s pleasure.

 

Warm lips scorched lips, tongues plundered and savoured mouths – duelling for space and attention. Sharp, white teeth nipped at rosy flesh.Gazes locked – shimmering silver against ocean blue, pupils wide and watchful.Hard cocks slid together, rubbed almost raw from the delicious friction of muscular, ridged torsos.Occasionally, names were uttered in breathless reverence, sounds amplified by wanton moans and pants.Flushed and sweat-moistened flesh glided vigorously against flesh – silken, sinuous, painfully aroused. They repeatedly drew each other to the edge of pure pleasure, and endured its licentious torture.Firm hands pulling arching spines back into the fold, to reinitiate contact; hair dragged almost painfully at the scalp to crash lips and clash teeth together.

 

They rose to their peak in union, writhing in sync: touches and kisses became devoted, concentrated purely on savouring the moment of climax.Their synchronous release spilled thick, creamy essence between their tangled forms, which were momentarily rendered immobile by the sheer force of their shared orgasm.Stilled and panting, they laboured on their reluctance to part: allowing the inevitable post-orgasm drop to finally relax their bodies, and quiet their breathing.

 

“Fuck!”Levi exclaimed, once he’d sufficiently recovered his voice, and regulated his breathing.“Has anyone ever told you, that you’re insatiable?” He huffed with a mild chuckle, and pouted, as he untangled himself from the blonde and flopped boneless against the mattress.

“I could say the same about you, darling”.Erwin replied quickly, the broad smile adorning his lips causing his words to appear playful, roguish even.

 

Laying there Levi could hear the loud thrum of Erwin’s heart, and the heaviness of his breaths, as he too fought to recover himself.He found himself blindly feeling around for Erwin’s hand, clasping it firmly, and intertwining their fingers after he’d successfully located it.Erwin immediately brought Levi’s hand to his lips, and pressed a firm, moist kiss to his knuckle.

“Thank you”.Erwin murmured quietly.

“What are you thanking me for?”Levi retorted, irritated that Erwin thought to thank him.

“For this weekend, … last night … just now”.Erwin stated tentatively, squeezing Levi’s hand as he spoke.The typically steady cadence of Erwin’s voice waivered slightly with his honest admission.

“God, last night Levi, you were just … so perfect”.He pressed a second, firmer kiss to Levi’s knuckles, to emphasise his utmost appreciation of the raven.“You gave me more than I could ever hope to reciprocate”.

 

“Tch!”Levi couldn’t help the awkwardness that made him respond to Erwin’s complement with a dismissive tut.

“I think you are underplaying your role this weekend blondie”.He replied frankly, though he continued the teasing undertone, as a means of self-preservation.

“Tch – you know, you’re kinda making it fucking difficult for me to think about leaving today”.He muttered, as an afterthought.“ _And leave I must!_ ” Levi thought to himself.

 

“Your last day”.Erwin stated, an air of melancholy in his statement.“How would you like to spend it?”

“Well, right now I’d kill for a cup of tea”.Levi said resolutely.

“Shower first?”Erwin enquired thoughtfully.

“Fuck, yes! I’m covered in spunk”.Levi announced, unabashedly.

“Shower, then breakfast it is then”.Erwin replied with a hearty chuckle, releasing Levi’s hand, and moving to rise from their comfortable position on the bed.

 

 

Levi paused to rise, he waited until he’d watched that gloriously naked ass make its way into their en suite.He’d told himself that surely there was no harm in getting his fill, whilst he was still there.That was something he believed he could mitigate against, given his strength of character.And of-course there were still a few hours left of the weekend yet.

That thought made him jump enthusiastically from the bed, casting aside the cum and sweat spoiled covers and following Erwin eagerly into the shower.

 

\- - -

 

With hair still damp from the shower, and hastily pulled on shorts and t-shirts, the two men padded downstairs, both barefoot.Erwin led the way, with Levi following eagerly.He hadn’t been joking that he was dying for a cup of tea, normally by 10:30am in the morning, he’d be well on his way to his fourth cup.The dining area of the beach house was quiet; the table had been cleared of any sign of the other’s breakfast.Mike and Eld were sat lounging on the sofa, chatting – they both looked up and greeted Erwin and Levi with a friendly nod, as the two men made their way into the kitchen.

 

“Morning Erwin, Levi.Decided to have a lie-in did you?”Armin enquired, as he encountered them entering the kitchen.The small blonde was dressed in a kinky nurse’s outfit, combined with lurid, red stockings, ending in killer red-patent heels.The short ‘dress’ gave a mere hint of the frilly, red panties he was wearing underneath.

“Indulging in a bit of morning delight, were you?”He queried with a coy wink, his plump lips shiny with red gloss.Levi’s cheeks flushed pink, immediately giving the game away.

“A gentleman never tells Armin, baby.You should know that”.Erwin replied with a smooth, self-assuredness, that Levi, in his wildest dreams, could never attempt to mimic.

“Or should I call you Nurse Alert?”He added, in all seriousness, with a hint of comfortable flirtation in his tone.

“Hmmm yes, you’re correct - it’s Nurse Alert this morning, Erwin”.Armin concurred, holding his lithe hips in a lazy, sensual pose, as he teetered on his out-sized heels.

“I’m administering prostate exams, if either of you are interested?”Armin stated playfully.“Both Mike and Eld have already, kindly volunteered to undergo the examination”.

Levi’s eyebrows rose slightly, at Armin’s declaration.

“I think we’ll just enjoy some much needed breakfast, baby”.Erwin responded, with good humour.“If that’s okay with you?”

“Ah, okay.”He replied, a mild pout adorning his rosy lips.

“It’s all ready for you.I knew to expect you down, when I heard you both in the shower”.Armin declared, toying with a pair of black latex gloves.The sight of which caused Levi to shiver internally.

“Thanks Armin, baby”.Erwin voiced his gratitude with a fond tone.Levi caught Erwin share a knowing look with the petite blonde, albeit fleeting.

“Yeah … erm … thanks”.Levi added, not totally certain what he was thanking the young man for.Yet again, he’d been left feeling a little stunned by the blonde’s idiosyncrasies.

“Enjoy.And if either of you change your mind about the prostate exam, you know where to find me”.He assured, as he turned to sashay from the kitchen, latex gloves in hand, legs taking sure steps, despite the height of the heels.The sight of his pert butt cheeks, encased in frilly, red silk, wobbling delectably as he walked away, caused a momentary lapse of concentration for both men.The pull of allure and total sensuality left in the wake of the young blonde’s presence was inescapable.

 

\- - -

 

“Did Armin make breakfast for us?”Levi enquired.A little puzzled after the odd exchange with the younger man.

“Yes.I asked him to.I think Mike may have helped too”.Erwin replied, turning his bright gaze to Levi’s frowning expression.

“Shall we?”He asked, holding his hand out for Levi.A cute dimple appeared momentarily on Erwin’s cheek, as he smiled widely.

“Okay?”Levi agreed, still perplexed.“Where exactly are we headed?”He followed-up, having mentally noted no sign of their breakfast, either in the kitchen, nor in the dining area.

“I thought we could enjoy a beach breakfast, just the two of us”.Erwin grinned impishly at the raven.“That way we won’t be disturbed”.

Levi had to fight hard not to roll his eyes.Then, after a moment’s thought, he exclaimed. “Fuck!”Levi stared immediately at his bare feet.“I better fetch my shoes then!”He stated, somewhat distractedly.

“Why bother?”Erwin asked, plainly.He looked at his own bare toes and shrugged.

“I … erm … I have a thing about the feeling of sand between my toes”.Levi admitted bashfully.Wiggling his petite digits to emphasise his admission.“It’s a big no-no for me”.

A broad, amused smile grew across Erwin’s face as he listened to Levi’s confession.Leaving Levi feeling a little stupid, at the sheer absurdity of his strange foibles.

“I’m sure I can help with that”.Erwin reassured the discomfited raven in a honey-rich tone.The tall blonde moved to circle his arms around Levi’s slim waist, blind-siding him immediately by lifting his torso up, and raising his feet off the ground.Hoisting him deftly into a fireman’s hold, as if he weighed nothing.

“Oi – what the fuck!”Levi berated.“Put me down, you big ass tree!”He demanded, squirming forcefully in Erwin’s sure and steady hold.“You remember what I said to you the first time you tried this, don’t you?”Levi warned.

“Yes, darling”.Erwin replied patiently, evidently unflustered by Levi’s vehement opposition.“I remember everything about this weekend”.He drew out the word _everything_ in a manner designed to be as provocative as possible.

 _“You sly fucker!”_ Levi thought to himself, as he all but melted at Erwin’s considerate exactitude.

“I’m not a lightweight – I think were your exact words”.Erwin offered, cutting off Levi from his thoughts, and briefly pausing his struggles.“You just don’t like sand between your delicate, pinkie-toes”.He chuckled in a deliberately witty tone.

“Fuck off!”Levi murmured in deflection, attempting to mask his wry sneer at the blonde’s audacity.

 

Erwin merely adjusted Levi’s fidgeting form onto the plane of his shoulder and started walking and purposefully.

“Hmmpf!” Was all Levi could muster in weak objection, as Erwin swept confidently through the beach-house, stepping out onto the white sands. 

Thankfully, for the sake of his image, Levi missed the amused faces of his male audience as they passed them by.

 

\- - -


End file.
